Total Drama Survival
by Tigerfang98
Summary: Chris McLean has acquired a jungle island that has been uninhabited by man for a new season of Total Drama featuring twenty-four brand new contestants! In this chapter: The contestants go through excruciating military training. Warning! Much darker than Total Drama High Seas
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Welcome to my second Total Drama competition story in my trilogy (Yep, you heard that right, trilogy)! In this story, we will introduce a brand new cast. If you haven't yet seen them, the link is here:

And now, without further ado, let's begin! I hope that everyone enjoys!

Chris stood on the dock, his shiny grin reflecting on the water.

"Hello viewing world! Welcome to the eighth season of Total Drama!" he said, "It's hard to believe, I know, but we've already completed seven seasons of the show!"

Chris began to walk across the dock, "Here's how it goes: twenty-four teenagers, divided into two teams, volunteered to spend three weeks on this crappy island. Each day, we'll have a dangerous challenge. The team that loses the challenge will be sending one of their members home. Does this all sound familiar? It should!"

"Here's the twist," Chris smiled sinisterly as the camera zoomed out to reveal a large, dark jungle, "This island has never been inhabited by humans before! Consider it a little...experiment," Chris cackled evilly.

"Throughout the course of this season, the contestants will have to face off against man-eating plants, jungle cats, giant bugs and a horde of other fun surprises!"

"Who will survive? Who will wish they didn't? Find out right now on Total! Drama! Survival!"

Chapter 1: Survival of the Fittest

Chris stood on the dock, waiting to meet the new contestants for the season with his trademark smirk.

A beautiful blonde girl walked off the first boat. She wore a blue denim jacket and long, brown boots.

"Hi, Chris!" the girl politely greeted the host despite her knowledge of his past crimes.

"What's up Allie?" Chris asked, "Do you plan on playing or just looking beautiful?"

Allie narrowed her blue eyes, "I'm not just a pretty face. I'll prove a worthy competitor. Just watch," She flipped her long blonde hair as she sat on one of the chairs Chris had set up.

"Darn," Chris said to her, "When we picked you, we thought you were going to be a Lindsay 2.0. That's why we picked you, you know."

"Not on your life, McLean," Allie rolled her eyes.

The second boat pulled up. A short boy with a mullet and a fierce looking face hopped out of the boat and clenched his fists, sneering at the host.

"Hey, Dennis," Chris greeted the short newcomer.

"What's up, Chris?" Dennis replied.

"So, I'm the second contestant to come here?" Dennis asked, arrogantly striding up to sit next to Allie, "I hope the rest of the contestants are like her," Dennis grinned seductively as Allie rolled her eyes. She would have none of that.

The next person to arrive on the boat was a blonde boy with blue eyes that were constantly alert. He looked around before getting off of the boat.

"Hey, Thomas!" Chris put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Thomas flinched.

"Sorry, dude," Chris shrugged.

Thomas sat on the far end of the chairs, away from Allie and Dennis, eying them suspiciously as if they were criminals.

A fourth boat pulled up to the dock. Out jumped a slim redhead girl with vivid green eyes and a wide smile on her face.

"Hey Chris!" the newcomer said.

"Sydney," Chris greeted back, "nice to see you!"

"So, are there any characters I should play for this show?" Sydney asked, batting her shoulder-length red hair.

"Um, not that I have in mind," Chris responded, raising an eyebrow.

"But this is a show! Sydney protested, "Surely there's _some_ character you want me to play!"

"Um, yeah," Chris said, "It's a reality show, you play yourself."

"Aw, but my real self is so boring! Surely I could liven it up a little! For good TV's sake? Please?"

"Fine," Chris rolled his eyes, "Go liven yourself off over there," he jerked his thumb over to the twenty-four chairs.

Sydney looked at the chairs. She saw a short boy with a mullet flirting with a girl who looked disgusted by his obvious seduction. On the other end, sat a blonde boy who looked around him, twitching nervously.

"Fun group," Sydney shrugged.

Chris stood to greet the next contestant. He was a tall, lean boy with short brown hair and a devious smile on his face. His eyes shone mischievously as he walked onto the deck.

"Ted! Welcome to the show!" Chris greeted.

"Thanks, man," Ted replied, "It sure is great to finally be competing."

The next boat pulled up to the dock and an Asian by wearing a _ghi_ and a red headband walked out.

"Daiskue, welcome!" Chris greeted the newcomer.

Daiskue tied his black belt and walked to sit with the other contestants.

"Seems you're a man of few words," Chris told the newcomer.

"Yes, I am," Daiskue replied, "The tongue can make one deaf. It is what sensei told me."

"Whatever, bro," Chris said.

Daiskue walked up to the chairs, "So these are my rivals?" he asked Chris.

"Yeah, we pick 'em well, don't we?" Chris responded.

Daiskue rolled his eyes.

Thomas saw the nunchucks in Daiskue's pocket and flinched.

"What's the matter?" Daiskue asked.

"Y-you're not going to use those on me, are you?" Thomas asked, still flinching.

"No, unless you play dirty," Daiskue said in a matter-of-fact way.

"I-I don't intend on it," Thomas said, twitching.

"Good! Then we won't have problems," Daiskue said.

The next arrival was a girl with a cheerful face and bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Hi, Chris!" she greeted the host with a high-five.

"Hi, Jessica!" Chris high-fived back, "Think you're gonna meet some dudes this season?"

Jessica blushed, "Um, I don't know," she said, flipping her hair back, "Maybe..."

"Whatever," Chris said, "Just sit down with the other contestants."

Jessica took a seat next to Ted.

"Hey Jessica," Ted sneered, "want to hear a blonde joke?"

"Um, no, I'm good," Jessica giggled.

"I hope you're not implying that all blondes are dumb," Allie, who was sitting close by interjected.

"Not all of them, just most," Ted said casually, earning a glare from both of the aforementioned blonde girls.

A handsome young man with a light purple collared shirt and deep brown hair was next to approach the host.

"This is Eric, everyone!" Chris announced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Eric told Chris as he walked up to sit next to Dennis, who was still hitting on Allie.

"Hm, I sense chemistry," Eric said to the two.

"Between me and him?" Allie raised a slender eyebrow.

"Yes," Eric replied, "I see it. What are your names?"

"I'm Allie," the blonde said awkwardly giggling.

"Name's Dennis," the shorter teen said, clicking his tongue.

"Allenis, no, Alnis, no Denallie," Eric thought out loud as Allie rolled her eyes again.

The next boat pulled up and a boy dressed in all khaki jumped out. He tipped his cowboy hat and greeted the contestants.

"Hey, mates!" the boy said in his Australian accent, "Ready for an awesome season?"

He got a bunch of blank stares and awkward looks.

"Um, yeah," the Australian said embarrassed, "Um, I'm Jared and-"

"And I'm supposed to be introducing the contestants," Chris interjected, "But, yes, this is Jared."

"Cool," Jared said, regaining his composure, "We staying in the jungle?" he asked.

"You are," Chris responded, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No way!" Jared said, "I can't believe it! I've never stayed in an actual jungle before! Woohoo!" Jared went to sit down.

"Um, yeah," Chris said as the next contestant left the boat.

He was a scrawny boy, with a sleepy look in his eyes. He wore clothing that had obviously been worn as they were pretty tight. His brown hair was messy and unkempt.

"Gregory, how's it going?" Chris asked.

The newcomer yawned, "I'm pretty tired. I think I need a nap."

"That won't be allowed until later," Chris informed.

"Aw, come on!" Gregory whined, "I've only gotten 12 hours of sleep!"

"Sorry, it ain't happening!" Chris said.

Gregory pouted and sat down with his fellow contestants. He began to doze off in his chair.

"I hope I don't get him on my team," Ted whispered to Daiskue, who nodded.

Gregory was just about to drift off when another boat pulled up to the dock. Out stepped a dirty-blonde girl wearing a pink sweatshirt and light gray leggings. She had a relaxed expression in her gray eyes and a friendly look on her face.

"Angie, welcome!" Chris said.

"Angie," Gregory swooned, now fully awake.

"Hi, Chris," Angie greeted. Her voice was soft, but she spoke with conviction.

"I think somebody's in love," Eric said, jerking his finger at Gregory.

"It's so cute!" Jessica cooed

"Love is a beautiful thing," Eric corrected, "To call love 'cute' is a disgusting understatement."

"It's just infatuation," Ted said, "When we get into the competition, they'll be at each others' throats. I wouldn't fall...for...a..."

A girl with a deep red blouse and light brown hair exited the next boat. She was quite small in stature, being slightly shorter than Chris, and her kind eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Hello, Claire!" Chris said to the new arrival.

"Hello, Chris," Claire said, "I hope my arrival was on time. I can't abide by tardiness."

"You were fine, now go sit down."

Claire walked over to sit down.

"So what were you saying about love being dumb?" Jessica smirked at Ted.

"It's just..." Ted stuttered, "I didn't really..."

"It's ok to be in love," Eric said, "One of mankind's greatest gifts is the ability to love."

"Ugh, it's not love," Ted protested, "I...she's just really pretty."

An overweight boy with messy black hair walked off the next boat.

"What's up, Lucas?" Chris asked.

"I feel like the rebels did when they finally overthrew the galactic empire!" Lucas said in his deep voice.

"I didn't see all of the _Star Wars_ movies yet!" Chris complained, "Thanks for spoiling the ending!"

"Well, the last movie has been out for, like, ten years. It's your fault for not watching it," Lucas said.

Chris twitched an eye. He didn't like being blamed for things.

Nobody was too eager to sit next to Lucas. He sat down on a chair.

"I feel sorry for that chair," Ted said, not quiet. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"That's a little rude," Claire redirected Ted from the other side of the chairs.

"I'm sorry," Ted raised his hands in surrender.

"You want her!" Jessica cooed, "Don't deny it! You're in love!"

"I'm not in love," Ted insisted.

"Yo, who's ready to party!" A black boy with a ponytail jumped out of the boat. He wore a leather jacket and baggy jeans.

"Manny!" Chris greeted, "Welcome!"

"What's up Chris my man?" Manny said back to Chris, straightening out his jacket.

"Haven't seen anyone that enthusiastic to be on Total Drama!" Chris replied, "Are you masochistic or something?"

"Massa-what?" Manny asked, scratching his head, "No, I just like having a good time! Rock and Rolling all night, partying every day, it's just what I do!"

"Um, alright," Chris said, "Just sit down, dude."

Manny sat down next to Lucas, "Are you ready to party?" Manny asked the Sci-fi geek.

"Party?" Lucas asked, "A jedi warrior does not party."

"What's a jedi?" Manny asked Lucas.

"You don't know what a jedi is?" Lucas asked incredulously, "A jedi is a master of the force. He can move things with his mind! Haven't you ever seen _Star Wars_?"

"Can't say I have," Manny said, "Can you tell me about it?"

As the two unlikely friends talked, another boat pulled up.

Out jumped a redhead girl with light blue eyes and a silver stud in her nose. She did not have any luggage, she just had a cooler. She opened her cooler and took out a Pepsi and began to drink.

"How's it hanging, Tori?" Chris asked.

"How's it...what?" the girl asked. She appeared loopy.

"Still having a caffeine buzz?" Chris asked.

"A caffeine what?" Tori asked, "I'm just drinking my soda. I've only had, like, six today."

"Whoa!" Jessica said to Allie, "I'd like to be able to stay slim and drink that much soda!"

"I don't drink soda," Allie said, "With all of the chemicals and substances factories put in it, soda is pretty much a slow-acting poison."

"To each her own, I guess," Jessica shrugged.

The next girl calmly stepped out of the boat. She had a pink sweatshirt and blue jeans. She was tall and appeared strong. Her deep blue eyes appeared relaxed and her brown hair was tied into a tight bun on the back of her head.

"Hello, Sophia," Chris greeted the contestant.

Sophia smiled and nodded, but said nothing to the host. She went to sit down by herself on one of the chairs behind Chris.

"What's up with that girl?" Manny asked Lucas, "She scares me."

Sophia looked at the two boys, "What's wrong with you two?"

"Um nothing," Manny stuttered.

"Am I intimidating you?" Sophia smiled kindly.

"Hah! No!" Lucas tried to seem tough.

"You know, Sophia," Sydney interjected, "Once I played a woman who never talked! I had to communicate with exaggerated hand gestures and other stuff!"

"Interesting," Sophia said, listening.

"That's nothing," Jared said, "Once, when I was out in the jungle, I got my tongue stung by an ichimonian wasp! It turned out that I was really allergic, mate, and my tongue was swollen up for a month! I had to communicate by writing everything I wanted to say on a whiteboard!"

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah!" Jared said.

As Jared and Sydney blabbed on about things that may or may not have been true to Sophia, another boat pulled up to the dock.

A girl with a green tank top and purple shorts stepped out of the boat. She was a pretty girl with deep brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her kind green eyes appeared to reflect the hot sun of the jungle island.

"Peyton!" Chris greeted the girl, "What's up?"

"Hi, Chris," Peyton responded.

"Excited to be on Total Drama?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Peyton responded, looking at the contestants sitting on the bench, "Are these my fellow competitors?"

"Yes!" Chris smiled sadistically.

"Awesome! I can't wait to work with everyone!" Peyton smiled.

"Really?" Chris asked, "Some of these people are really weird."

"Oh, I don't really care," Peyton said, "They all seem nice enough!"

Peyton went to sit down next to Thomas, making him flinch.

"W-what do you want with me?" Thomas asked Peyton, terrified.

"You're funny!" Peyton laughed. "I'm Peyton! What's your name?"

"I won't tell you! What if you're an identity thief?"

"I'm just asking your name, not your SS number!" Peyton punched Thomas in the arm playfully.

"I-I'm Thomas," Thomas told the new girl, eyes wide.

"Thomas," Peyton parroted, "Nice to meet you!" Peyton put out her hand.

Thomas looked at the hand, scared to put his hand in hers.

"Shake?" Peyton asked.

"I-I don't know!" Thomas stuttered.

"It's just a handshake," Peyton said.

"That's how they tried to kill Kim Jong Un in _The Interview_!"

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Peyton smiled warmly.

Thomas reluctantly put his hand in hers and shook it.

The next boat chugged up to the dock. A boy stepped off the boat. He had very large muscles revealed by his tight gray muscle shirt. He carried a barbell in one hand and three bags in the other.

"Draden!" Chris told the muscular boy, "Why'd you bring that?" He asked, looking at the barbell.

"If I don't exercise, I get kind of...irritable," Draden said with his gruff voice.

"Ok, I guess OW!" Chris screamed as Draden dropped the weight on his foot.

"Sorry," Draden smiled at the host. It was clear he was not sorry in the slightest. He picked up his weight with one hand as Chris hobbled on his uninjured leg.

"How much does that thing weigh?" Chris cried, holding back tears.

"I don't know," Draden said, "200, 300, maybe."

"Well it hurts like Hell!" Chris screamed.

"So it seems like the season has had its first injury!" An obnoxious voice sounded, "And it was hilarious!"

The voice belonged to a boy with greasy brown hair and an obnoxious, evil smile. He stroked his stubble as he strutted over to Chris.

"Drake!" Chris hobbled, "I'm not the one who's supposed to be getting injured! You are!"

"I know, but it's funny nonetheless!" Drake laughed as the next person stepped off of his boat. The boy wore a tacky plaid shirt and very thick glasses. His pants were pulled up very high.

"Hey!" Drake noticed, "A nerd! I love nerds!" He punched said nerd in the gut, making him recoil in pain.

"My...name's...Melvin!" the nerd said as he slumped.

"Hah! You guys make the funniest noises when you're in pain!" Drake cackled as he walked to sit down. When he walked up to the chairs, he noticed there were very few open chairs.

"Hey!" Drake yelled at Thomas. "You're in my spot, skinny boy! Scram or I'll murder you with my fists!"

Thomas ran away, screaming.

"So," Drake sneered, "What's your name, beautiful?"

"Get bent!" Peyton rolled her eyes. The bully didn't scare her.

"Shh...Drake put his finger on her lips, don't ruin it, gorgeous. I just want to love you all season long."

A boy with black hair and a smug smile was the next contestant to walk off of his boat. He scratched his stubble as he walked off.

"Daniel, what's..." Chris heard a high-pitched scream. By the time he turned around, he noticed Peyton with her arm protectively over her breasts. Drake was the one screaming, with a black eye, courtesy of Peyton.

"Second injury of the season and it's still hilarious," Peyton smiled, smugly.

"Note to self," Chris thought, "Don't piss off Peyton too much..."

Daniel looked smugly at Chris, "I'm too awesome to piss someone off."

"Um, yeah," Chris said, "We all know you love yourself."

"What's not to love?" Daniel grinned, "I'm just awesome!"

"Yeah, Mr. Awesome," Chris rolled his eyes, "Why don't you sit down while we wait for the next contestant to arrive.

"Awesomeness does not take orders from the non-awesome," Daniel said.

"I know," Chris said, "but I _am_ awesome, so just go and sit down."

Daniel went to sit down next to Claire.

"Hey! Did you hear about how awesome I am?" Daniel asked Claire.

"Um, yeah, I did," Claire responded casually.

"Are you prepared to handle the sheer awesomeness of my awesomeness?" Daniel asked.

"I think I can handle it," Claire smiled.

The next contestant to arrive was a large, butchy girl with an unflattering outfit and short, brown hair. She had a lot of makeup on her face, making her look quite weird.

"Emma!" Chris greeted, "Are you stoked about being here?"

"What's the point?" Emma asked, "People like me never win these games. The physical challenges are tailored toward men."

"Um, brah," Chris said, "You know last season's winner was a girl, right?"

"Yes, but _Samey_ wasn't a strong, upstanding woman like I am. She was a practical slave to 'the man!' Did you see how she acted around Dave?"

"Just go sit down," Chris instructed.

"Oh," Emma said, "So you think that just because you're a man, you can tell me what to do? I don't take orders from you misogynistic pieces of crap!"

"No," Chris said, "I think I can order you around because I'm the host!"

"Well, I refuse! I am a strong-willed woman who refuses to take orders from the likes of sexists like you, McLean! I ought to sue your show for discrimination! Mom's a civil right's lawyer! She can ruin your life!"

"I bet she can't beat any of my lawyers if this does go to court," Chris said, non-chillantly.

"Oh, now you're saying that your lawyers are better because they're all men?" Emma's face turned red with fury.

"First of all," Chris said, "I have a bunch of female lawyers. Second of all, I'm pretty sure they're more qualified than your mom is. So just sit down like the rest of the contestants!"

"What's _her_ problem?" Said a valley girl-esque voice.

"Hanna, welcome to the show," Chris greeted the newcomer. She was a girl with blonde hair. She would have been pretty if she wasn't wearing loads of makeup.

"I wasn't done talking to you!" Emma screamed, "You can't just cut to the next contestant!"

"Well, _I'm _done talking to you," Chris said, "So that's what matters! Sorry about that, Hanna."

"It's, like, no big deal," Hanna said, "I'll just go, like, chill with the other contestants."

"So I think that's everyone," Chris said, counting twenty-three contestants.

"Not quite," came a sugary sweet voice.

The voice belonged to a beautiful young lady. She had piercing green eyes and a near-perfect figure. She flipped her silky brown hair behind her as she walked to sit with the contestants. She walked with her nose so far in the air that she could drown in a rainstorm.

"Kellie!" Chris said to the final contestant.

"He-llo!" Kellie cooed at the host, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly.

"Want!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Need!" Manny swooned.

Kellie turned around to face her fellow competitors, "It's very nice to meet you all!" she greeted.

Most of the boys were swooning by this point.

"And now we can really begin!" Chris announced, follow me!

Chris led the teens to a large, luxurious resort-like building.

"This is the newly-renovated McLean Spa Hotel! Even more amazing and luxurious than last time! You want to sleep here, don't you?"

The contestants all nodded.

"Well, not all of you can!" Chris announced, "The Spa Hotel is for winners only! Guess where the losing team has to sleep?"

"Let me guess," Hanna said, "A crusty, crappy camp cabin."

"You wish!" Chris grinned evilly, "The losing team has to sleep out in the wilds of Kumba Island, where you may be devoured by jungle creatures at any moment! Hope you can sleep with one eye open!" Chris cackled.

The contestants' looks of delight melted into looks of terror.

"Hah! Priceless!" Chris laughed, "But there is one silver lining," Chris explained, "The producers thought it would be too 'dangerous' to make you sleep out in the wild without anybody keeping watch, so we hired an animal control specialist in case of emergency!"

The contestants breathed sighs of relief.

"Hey, animal control specialist," Chris yelled, "Come meet the victims whose lives are in your hands!"

The animal control specialist could not be further from what was expected. In place of a big, burly man with a net and a tranquilizer gun, a young girl about the age of the contestants entered the scene holding no weapons.

The girl had light blonde hair and mystical gray eyes that one could get lost in. She had very elfin facial features, but was beautiful. She was diminutive in stature as well.

"Nice sweater," Emma said snidely, referring to the girl's modest clothing, "Covering up your body, bowing down to our male overlords!"

"I understand that your notion of our societal inferiority comes from your inner lack of confidence with yourself. You feel as if you must demean men to feel superior yourself," the girl spoke with a sweet voice. It was a voice so beautiful that a person could listen to it recite dictionary entries and not get bored.

"What makes you say that, punk?" Emma said, blushing as she knew everything the girl said was true.

"It's all over your aura, Emma."

"How do you know my name?" Emma asked, "I've never introduced myself."

"This," Chris announced, "is Dawn."

Dawn waved.

"As most of you probably know, Dawn was a contestant on a previous season of Total Drama!" Chris explained.

"Um," Jared said, "No offense, mate, but shouldn't we have gotten a stronger person, who could, maybe save us if we had a problem!"

"Dawn is much more useful than the typical animal control specialist," Chris said, "She has the ability to commune with animals! Plus, she was the cheapest person we could find! She's working for less than our interns!"

"I told you Mr. McLean, money is not important to me," Dawn said.

"Then its a win-win!" Chris said, "I don't lose money and you don't get angry!"

"Oh, would it be a problem if I take my meditation break now?" Dawn asked.

"You have to take pills?" Chris asked.

Dawn giggled, "Not medication, meditation! I do it to get in touch with my spiritual self. It really relaxes people. You should consider it, Mr. McLean. Obviously you have some stress that needs to be worked out."

"It does work," Daiskue said, "I meditate every day to sharpen my martial arts skills."

"Yeah, I'll pass on that," Chris said, "I'll tell you what, since you're working for such little pay, I'll allow it!"

Dawn sat down and crossed her legs, closing her eyes.

"Anyways," Chris said, "While Dawn does whatever she's doing, let's get you guys into teams. The first team will consist of Ted, Emma, Drake, Daiskue, Gregory, Angie, Allie, Sophia, Dennis, Jessica, Draden and Melvin! You guys will be known as Team _Simba Hatari_, which is Swahili for Lethal Lions!"

"The rest of you guys get over there. Kellie, Daniel, Manny, Eric, Claire, Peyton, Tori, Lucas, Hanna, Thomas, Jared, and Sydney, you guys are Team _Daravana Bagha_, which is Hindi for the Terrifying Tigers!"

"And now," Chris smiled evilly, "For the first challenge!"

_To be continued..._

Hope you liked the contestants. This story will be a lot darker and edgier than my previous story.

So who do you think will win? Be eliminated first? Be the main villain? Tell me in a review!

Also vote in my poll!

I'll try as best I can to make sure you readers can get to know all of the new characters by heart, but for now, here's a cheat sheet:

Allie the blonde genius

Angie the relaxed girl

Claire the perfectionist

Daiskue the martial artist

Daniel the narcissist

Dennis the feisty midget

Draden the athletic powerhouse

Drake the sadistic bully

Emma the victim

Eric the sophisticated romantic

Gregory the lazy guy

Hanna the valley girl

Jared the Australian survival expert

Jessica the girly girl

Kellie the poisoned honey

Lucas the sci-fi geek

Manny the aspiring rock star

Melvin the uber-geek

Peyton the optimist

Sophia the stoic

Sydney the actress

Ted the cutthroat

Thomas the paranoid kid

Tori the caffeine addict

Remaining _Simba Hatari_ (Lions): Ted, Emma, Drake, Daiskue, Gregory, Angie, Allie, Sophia, Dennis, Jessica, Draden, Melvin

Remaining _Daravana Bagha_ (Tigers): Kellie, Daniel, Manny, Eric, Claire, Peyton, Tori, Lucas, Hanna, Thomas, Jared, Sydney


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, no more stalling. I'm actually going to write this second chapter. I apologize for the wait.

I've been VERY busy lately, taking finals, getting Lifeguard certified, having a job, etc. so, if you want to scream at me for this, you're more than welcome to do so.

I don't anticipate this story having a lot of reviews, but if you liked High Seas, it's at least worth checking out.

In case you're not quite used to these new characters, link to my Deviant Art is in my bio and I take requests for challenges, because I haven't really thought of all of the ones in this story yet.

Oh, and vote in my poll. And review.

Chapter 2: Survival of the Fittest (part 2)

Chris stood in front of the twenty-four new contestants.

"I know you all want to sleep in that spa hotel, but unfortunately, I accidentally misplaced the key, so, as a nice little introduction to Kumba Island, you guys will be looking throughout the jungle for the key, but beware. I've hidden dozens of keys around the jungle and only one unlocks the spa hotel. The team that gets the correct key wins immunity. The losing team sends its first person home!"

"What about the confessional?" Claire asked.

"Oh yeah," Chris said, "This season's confessional will be the outhouse as per usual."

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"Thus far, this is...interesting. I knew this season would be difficult, but a jungle? That's asking for problems!"

CONFESSIONAL: MANNY

"This season is gonna be awesome! Rock and roll, brothers!"

CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL

"I'm so awesome. I'm gonna win this game!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Ok," Chris said, "The challenge isn't over until somebody finds the right key to unlock the door to the spa hotel. Your first challenge begins...now!"

LETHAL LIONS

"Alright," Ted said, "As this team's leader, I suggest..."

"Whoa," Drake interjected, "who made you leader?"

"I did just now," Ted grinned smugly.

"I don't think you want to do that," Drake raised a fist.

"You don't scare me, meathead," Ted said to the bully.

"It scares me," Emma said, "That two awful men are attempting to exert their male dominance on my team."

"Your team?" Ted asked aggressively.

"Yes, my team," Emma snarled, "If you have a problem with that, you're a sexist bastard."

"Meh, been called worse," Ted responded casually.

"How about we make her leader?" Dennis jerked his thumb at Allie, "I'd listen to anything she says," he quirked a seductive eyebrow.

"You're not bringing me into this," Allie giggled awkwardly.

"How about we come up with a strategy together?" Angie shrugged, "just a suggestion."

"Fine," Ted rolled his eyes, "I suggest splitting up so we can cover more ground."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jessica said, "What if somebody gets hurt?"

"Then they weren't worth having in the first place," Ted said, "it's a win-win!"

"How can you put that little value into human life?" Allie asked, mortified.

"What?" Ted asked, "nobody's gonna die."

"But they could get seriously injured!" Allie shrieked.

"You know what?" Ted squinted his eyes angrily, "I'm sick of you trying to lead this team, blondie!"

"What do you mean by that?" Allie was irritated as well.

"All I'm saying is that you lack the mental capacity to adequately lead a team. Just flip your hair and go back to the salon."

"Oh, no you didn't!" Allie yelled at Ted.

"Oh yes I did," Ted sneered, "Should I have used smaller words?"

"Guys!" Draden commanded, "We can fight later! We have to win this challenge unless we want to sleep outside!"

None of the lions wanted to sleep outside.

"That's what I thought! Now we're going to split into groups to look for the keys," Draden said, "that way, we cover more ground and somebody can provide aid if someone gets hurt."

"That is a great idea," Daiskue complimented Draden, tightening his black belt.

"Good," Draden said, "then that's what we'll do. Everyone partner up.

Allie desperately ran to Jessica, not wanting to risk partnering up with Dennis or Ted.

Draden himself picked Melvin, becoming the undefeatable combo of brains and brawn.

Dennis wanted to partner with Allie, but settled for Sophia when Allie ran away. The two looked very odd together with his short stature and her tallness.

Gregory wanted to be with Angie as he figured she would be ok with doing all of the work (plus she was really cute).

Ted partnered off with Daiskue.

Only Drake and Emma remained.

"Wait a minute," Drake said, "I don't want to be with her!"

"That's a shame," Draden said, "I guess you should've been more likeable."

Drake got into Draden's face, "I refuse!"

"You don't want to do this," Draden warned cooly.

"Oh, you wanna fight?" Drake snarled, "bring it, muscle-face!"

TERRIFYING TIGERS:

"So," Claire asked her teammates, "what should we do?"

"I think we should travel in a group," Peyton said, "That way, nobody can get hurt."

"That's an idea," Claire acknowledged.

"Um," I think I should go off alone," Thomas said, "I think I'm more likely to get hurt with people around than without.

"Don't do that," Peyton said, "you'll get killed out there!"

"It's better than getting killed by my own teammates!" Thomas jerked his thumb toward three boys standing next to each other. Lucas was picking his nose, Jared was yawning and Manny was jamming out on the air guitar.

"They don't really seem to me like the killing type," Claire offered Thomas.

"Ok, I'll go," Thomas stuttered, "but I'm watching out for you guys!"

"I think I should lead the team," Daniel said.

"What makes you qualified for that?" Claire asked.

"I'm just"

"We know," Hanna rolled her eyes, "awesome."

"Yes!" Daniel said, "I knew you'd catch on!"

"Fine," Claire said, I'll make you leader, but if you lose this challenge for us, it'll be your fault.

"I won't lose, because I'm awesome."

"What have I gotten myself into?" Claire asked herself.

LETHAL LIONS

Dennis walked with Sophia through the dense jungle. He lagged behind his tall partner, looking nervous.

"Do I intimidate you?" Sophia asked.

"Hah!" Dennis laughed, "No!"

"Oh," Sophia said, "Your body language says otherwise."

"Yeah, right!" Dennis said nervously, "Like I'd be intimidated by a girl!"

"You might not want to make comments like that," Sophia said, "while I personally am not offended, it would do you good to be aware of your other teammates."

"So where do you think a key would be?" Dennis asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Beats me," Sophia said, "I know this place as well as you do."

Elsewhere, Draden and Melvin were looking for keys themselves.

"Hey, Melvin, you know why I brought you along?" Draden asked his partner.

"No," Melvin said, "I thought you big guys hated people like me. We're what you call...incommodious."

"I have no idea what that word means," Draden said, "I was just proposing an alliance."

"An alliance, this early?" Melvin asked.

"Yeah," Draden said, "As you can imagine, I ain't the smartest guy here."

"Ain't?" Melvin questioned.

"Whatever," Draden said, "I need somebody smart to be in an alliance with. I'd be the brawn, you'd be the brains. We'd be unstoppable!"

"Hmm..." Melvin pondered, "I'm not sure. I just met you."

"Fair enough," Draden shrugged, "but if you need an ally, I'm here."

"Noted."

Meanwhile, Jessica was talking to Allie.

"So, you know who I noticed was really cute?" Jessica asked Allie.

"Who?" Allie's eyes widened in excitement.

"Draden!" Jessica answered.

"The muscle man?" Allie asked.

"Yeah!" Jessica said, "At first I thought he'd be a jerk, but the way he stands up to Drake and defends the little guy...it's adorable!"

"Hm," Allie thought, "He seems like a nice guy, but a little reserved."

"Who do you like?" Jessica asked, "is it Dennis? He's like totally crushing on you!"

"As if!" Allie blanched, "He's such a jerk! Way too direct! It probably comes from his stature. Short boys often feel like they need to be mean to compensate for their height."

"Really?" Jessica asked, "where'd you learn that?"

"I take psychology at school," Allie said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Whoa!" Jessica shrieked, "can you, like, diagnose me?"

"Um..." Allie started, "let's see, tell me about yourself."

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Found it!" Jared alerted his team, "it's up in that wasp nest!"

The wasp nest loomed high above the contestants suspended from a tree.

"How do we get all the way up there?" Peyton asked.

"I don't...uh yes...I," Tori stuttered, unable to create a coherent sentence.

"Come on, Manny," Kellie stroked his long hair, "you're big and strong. Could you get it down?"

"Um, well, I," Manny swooned.

"Come on!" Kellie whined, "do it for the team!"

"No," Claire said, "nobody's climbing up there. You could get seriously hurt."

"That's ok, Sheila," Jared said, "I can handle it!"

"Who's Sheila?" Claire asked.

But Jared was already up the tree. He hung on the wasp nest and slammed it onto the ground, dispersing the flying insects everywhere. As he grabbed the key, the wasps landed on his body.

The rest of Jared's team gasped as he walked up to them covered in the stinging bugs, key in hand.

Jared noticed the worried looks on his teammates.

"Aw, it's all good, mates," Jared assured, "wasps don't sting unless provoked."

"So this would be considered provoking?" Drake, who was hiding in the bushes sneered as he chucked a rock at the Australian man."

This caused the wasps to go bezel flying all around and stinging anyone in a close enough vicinity. Unfortunately for him, Drake was the main target of the wasps' stings.

"Aah!" Drake screamed as the wasps pierced his flesh with their stingers, "Ow! Ow! Make it stop!"

"Serves you right!" Emma said, "for being such a domineering male swine!"

"Stop being a bitch and...Aaaaaghhhh!" He screamed as a wasp dug its stinger into his eyeball.

Emma felt no sympathy, "oh, you did not just call me a bitch! You're just intimidated because I'm a strong, upstanding girl and your a chauvinistic piece of crap! You deserve to get stung in the eye just like all people of your kind!"

TERRIFYING TIGERS

Claire jammed the key into the lock at the mansion, but it would not fit.

"Dang it!" She cursed, "all that for nothing! Oh well, let's go back."

LETHAL LIONS

Ted and Daiskue were looking for keys in another part of the jungle.

"Found it!" Ted cheered. The key was strapped around the neck of a sleeping alligator.

"Great! I'll get it," Daiskue said.

"No," Ted protested, "I'm getting it. Nobody will get in my way!"

Daiskue wanted to say something, but knew there would be no changing Ted's mind.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Found something!" Claire alerted her team, "I'll go and get it!"

LETHAL LIONS

Ted ran up to the sleeping alligator, ready to get the key.

Claire ran the other way and the two slammed into each other.

"Oh," Ted said to Claire, "um...sorry about that."

"No, no," Claire blushed, "it's my fault."

"So who gets the key?" Ted asked.

"You can take it," Claire said.

"No, I insist," Ted said, "make it quick before I change my mind."

"I refuse," Claire said.

"Well, I guess I'll take it then," Ted said, "if we win, I'll let you stay in the hotel."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Claire blushed.

"Until next time," Ted expertly removed the key from the oversized reptile.

Ted showed Daiskue the key. Daiskue looked unimpressed.

"Why were you fraternizing with the enemy?" Daiskue glared.

"I wasn't fraternizing," Ted instisted, "she's just really cute."

"But she's the enemy!" Daiskue said.

"I know, I know," Ted said, "but it doesn't mean that I can't admire her, right?"

"Pull yourself together!" Daiskue slapped Ted's face, "I am not going to have the team lose just because you were all star-crossed for a girl!"

"Right," Ted said, "I'm sorry, my human instincts got the best of me."

"It is ok," Daiskue assured, "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"So you just let Ted get the key?" Lucas asked Claire, incredulous.

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment. It was...it was..." Claire sighed, "it was just me being a giant screwup again."

"Well, at least we're on the same page," Lucas said.

"I'm so sorry guys," Claire said, "I've let you down. That was probably the right key, too."

LETHAL LIONS

"Damn it!" Ted cursed, "This is the wrong key!"

"Then let's go back," Daiskue said, "we've still got time."

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"God, I'm such a loser!" Claire scolded herself, "I can't believe I let Ted have the key!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Peyton consoled her teammate.

"Yes," Eric said, "love makes people do crazy things."

"I know," Claire said, "but I'm better than that!"

"It's alright," Daniel assured, "if we lose tonight, you'll go home and get to watch me win because I'm awesome."

That earned Daniel a few glares.

"What? We were all thinking it!" Daniel said.

CONFESSIONAL: PEYTON

"Ok, I've never said this about anyone, but Daniel is really starting to get on my nerves. Who does he think he is, trying to console Claire by complimenting himself?"

CONFESSIONAL: DANIEL

"I know what you all are thinking: that I'm so very awesome. The way I tactfully yet sincerely was able to single-handedly make Claire feel better simply by assuring her that I'd win."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Let's go, Claire," Peyton said, "the key probably didn't work anyways."

LETHAL LIONS

Gregory and Angie had no luck when finding keys, but they're bad luck was about to be turned around.

"I see it!" Angie said to Gregory.

The key hung down from a large rock face.

"I don't know if I feel up to it," Gregory said, laying down, "maybe after a quick nap."

"Whatever floats your boat," Angie shrugged.

CONFESSIONAL: ANGIE

"There's no getting through to a tired boy. You can save a lot of energy by simply nodding and doing the job. Worse comes to worst, we'll vote him off."

END CONFESSIONAL

Angie jumped up on the large rock face and climbed up. Gregory, try as he may to sleep, say in awe of Angie's athletic abilities. She grabbed the key and jumped down.

"Not as dangerous as I thought Chris would make it," Angie commented, "perhaps he's losing his touch."

"Yeah," Gregory said, "his touch."

"Come on," Angie said, "let's see if this key works."

Angie ran off, with Gregory quick to follow.

As Angie jogged to the mansion, Gregory attempted to keep up, but, as one may have guessed, he wasn't exactly the best runner ever. After just two minutes, he became so winded, he had to take a break.

"I'm sorry," Gregory panted, "just go on without me."

"You sure?" Angie asked, "I could wait with you if you want."

Angie walked over to Gregory. Gregory smiled as Angie sat down with him.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

The Tigers came to a murky lake.

"Do you think there's anything in there?" Claire asked her team.

"I don't know," Eric said, "Think somebody should go and look?"

"You want to check?" Claire asked.

"No, not me," Eric responded, "I can't get my clothes all dirty."

"Same," Hanna said, "can't smear my eyeliner."

"How about you go for it, Manny," Kellie suggested, "you're big and strong. Be my hero and save the day!" Kellie flipped her hair and giggled in a girly manner.

"Well," Manny stammered, "when you put it like that, I guess I can give it a shot."

Manny jumped into the water and looked around. He could not find a ket. There were just a bunch of fish swimming around, minding their own business.

"Couldn't find the key," Manny said popping his head out of the water, "I'm getting out."

As Manny got out of the water, there were a few screams from his teammates.

"What's wrong?" Manny asked his teammates.

Manny looked around.

Kellie handed the rocker her makeup mirror. As manny looked at it, he realized his face was covered with leeches.

"Oh crap!" Manny shouted, wiping the bloodsucking worms off of his face.

As manny rubbed the leeches off of his face, his teammates backed away, trying not to get the leeches on them.

LETHAL LIONS

"There's one!" Allie pointed up at a high, craggy cliff. Upon the cliff rested a key.

"Should I get it?" Jessica asked.

"If you want," Allie responded.

"Not so fast!" Claire exclaimed, "I'll be taking that!"

"You mean I'll be taking that!" Daniel interrupted. Before Claire or any of the other Tigers could protest, Daniel started up the cliff.

Jessica ran up the mountain after Daniel.

"You're not making it on my watch!" Jessica taunted.

"Yes I am!" Daniel taunted back, "I'm awesome!"

Daniel reached the top of the crag and snagged the key.

"Hah!" Daniel gloated, "I've got the key! In your face, loser!"

Daniel continued to make the "loser" sign with his fingers, making an L, but dropped the key.

"I got it!" Jessica exclaimed, but the key fell from her grasp.

The key fell to the floor. Claire and Allie raced to grab the key.

"Got it!" Allie announced as she grabbed the key, "let's get going!"

Allie ran to the large hotel, with the Tigers in hot pursuit. Kellie attempted to trip the scholar with her leg, but Allie gracefully jumped over it, key in hand.

"Nice try!" Allie looked back at the beauty, but tripped over her own boot.

"Thank you! Eric took the key in his hand. He ran to the hotel, which was in sight.

"No!" Daniel redirected, "I'm winning this!" He tackled Eric and attempted to wrestle the key from him.

"I'll take that!" Draden broke up the right and took the key. He ran to the hotel and inserted the key.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as the door to the hotel opened.

The rest of the Lions, most of whom had also shown up, cheered for Draden as he won the challenge for his team.

"Team Lethal Lions wins the first challenge!" Chris announced, "Tigers, pick your favorite loser, because somebody will be going home tonight!

CAMPFIRE

"What can I say?" Chris announced to the Tigers, "you guys really sucked today! Let me explain the elimination process for this season. As per usual, you vote off one member of your team. Whomever receives the most votes will be eliminated from Total Drama Survival. And you can never come back...Ever!"

The contestants on the Terrifying Tigers looked worried.

"In this season, you will vote by putting a sticker on the stone statue of the contestant you want to get rid of," Chris explained, "each of you are sitting next to a Tiki torch. I will light the torch of everyone who survives the elimination. If your torch is out, so are you."

...

...

"And the votes are in!" Chris pulled a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it on. The flame on the lighter flickered in the darkness of the night.

"Tonight's safe contestants are:"

"Kellie"

"Sydney"

"Thomas"

"Peyton"

"Eric"

"Jared"

"Tori"

"Hanna"

"Lucas"

Claire and Daniel exchanged glances. Daniel looked smug, but Claire seemed worried.

"Tonight's big loser is:"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Daniel."

"What!?" The narcissist screamed, "how could you have voted me off!? I'm your best player!"

"No you weren't," Jared shrugged.

"You did more harm than good," Eric noted.

"I ain't gonna miss you," Manny said.

Tori took a sip from her soda.

"Well," Chris said, "as tearful and heart-rending as this departure is, Daniel has a date with our brand new elimination method!"

Chris stood next to two giant poles. Between them was an extended rubber string. It resembled a slingshot.

Daniel stood in front of the string.

"This new elimination method gives the expression 'being thrown off' a whole new meaning!" Chris joked, "behold, the Toss of Shame!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Daniel complained, "I can't be the first loser! I'm the best player! I'm awesome!

"Well," Chris said, "that's just too bad!" Chris looked unsympathetic.

"I refuse to leave!" Daniel protested, " I will not AAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was shot into the distance.

MEANWHILE, AT THE SPA HOTEL

"To the Lethal Lions!" Ted raised his glass.

"Lethal Lions!" the rest of the team cheered and clinked glasses.

"Go, Lions!" Jessica said, "We keep winning like this, and we'll be living like kings and queens!"

"That's just like you," Emma scoffed, "bowing down to male superiority by mentioning kings first!"

"Um, I didn't mean it like that," Jessica stuttered.

"Ugh!" Emma complained, "Am I the only strong, upstanding woman here?"

"No," Draden said, "you are the most obnoxious, though."

"Excuse me!" Emma shrieked, "just because I'm a strong female fighter automatically means I'm obnoxious? Is that what you're saying?"

"No," Drake said, "I think he said that because you're a bitch."

"Humph," Emma whined, "just like you men to think that a powerful woman is a 'bitch."

"I've had it," Gregory yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"The same," Daiskue said, "I believe we have another challenge tomorrow."

"You want to go to bed, sweetie?" Dennis crooned to Allie.

"No." Allie said sternly.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Why do we have to sleep outside?" Hanna complained.

"Because we lost," Peyton answered.

"Ugh!" Hanna whined, "This is boring!"

"Well, that's what happens to those who lose," Peyton answered, "them's the rules."

"What are we going to do?" Hanna asked rhetorically.

"We can calm down and win tomorrow," Peyton said.

"That's if we're alive tomorrow," Thomas whimpered.

"Don't worry," Peyton said, "that girl is here to protect us."

"I'm not worried about the animals," Thomas said, "I'm worried about the people! Who's going to stop that girl," he jerked his thumb toward Tori, who was downing a Dr. Pepper, "from shanking me in my sleep?"

"Tori isn't going to hurt anybody," Peyton assured.

"What about you?" Thomas gasped, "it's always the nice ones you have to be suspicious of!"

"I won't hurt you!" Peyton insisted, "I swear!"

"I don't trust you," Thomas said.

"You should," said a sweet feminine voice.

"Oh," Peyton said, "hey Dawn,"

"You should listen to Peyton," Dawn said, "Her aura is pure."

"How do I know you're telling the truth, Dawn?"

"You do not know that I'm telling the truth. You must trust me. I have not wronged you."

"We just met, Dawn," Thomas said, "and there's a first time for everything."

"Maybe if you weren't consistently so pessimistic, you'd see things in a better light," Peyton suggested.

"You literally said nothing with that statement," Thomas said.

"Peyton," Dawn said, "I know you are trying to help, but I think it best if we just left him alone."

"It's just that..." Peyton said.

"I understand," Dawn replied, "but Thomas will come around. We just need to give him some time."

Peyton reluctantly left the side of the paranoid teen.

Dawn followed and took a seat next to Claire. She was sitting alone, staring into the night sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The blonde asked.

"Pardon?" Claire brushed her brown hair out of her face.

"What is on your mind?"

"Oh...it's...it's stupid," Claire told Dawn.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Dawn assured.

"Ok, um, what do you think of Ted?" Claire asked.

"I believe that Ted is a nice boy deep down. He attempts to put up a tough front, but that's because i think he is a bit insecure."

"Do you think Ted likes me?" Claire asked.

"I believe so," Dawn answered, "he exhibits behavior typical of an infatuated boy. What do you think of him?"

" I don't know, he seems a little abrasive," Claire said, "Plus, he's on the opposite team. I don't think the rest of the Tigers would've too happy with me fraternizing with a member of the other team."

"Well," Dawn said, "Do you like him?"

"I'm not sure. He seems like he has a nice side, but he's pretty mean most of the time."

"Love is an interesting emotion-"

"Did somebody say 'love?'" Eric barged in.

"Can you please leave?" Claire said to Eric, blushing.

"No way!" Eric said, "we have a love emergency, and when there's a love emergency, I have to take over!"

"Ugh, whatever...just...fine," Claire said.

The drama is already heating up! What will come next? How much pain can we put the contestants through next time? Find out on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!

Sorry I was so late on this chapter. I'll try to update more regularly from here on out.

Were the characters developed well? Any that need more development? Be sure to review!

If you need a refresher on the characters, the link is in my bio.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh! Life's getting so freaking unbearable!

Ok, that was a huge overstatement, but I have been really busy lately. I'm getting back into the swing of things, so I'll be back to weekly updates or every-other week updates. Either way, I won't keep you loyal fans waiting. So here's the next installment of the story.

If you need to catch up, read those last two chapters again. I promise I'll still be here when you're done.

If you need to be reminded of any characters, you can see them all here: gallery/53696432/Total-Drama-Survival

Be sure and review! It's quick and easy!

DISCLAIMER: This chapter of Total Drama Survival contains scenes of dangerous stunts performed by written teens. Do not attempt anything you see here at home. Also, this story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real-life events or people is purely coincidental.

And now for the actual story:

_Last time on Total Drama:_

_Twenty-Four brand new teens with no idea what they were signing up for volunteered to spend three long, painful weeks on Kumba Island: An island in the middle of the jungle that has never been explored by humans!_

_The new contestants were soon split into the Lethal Lions and the Terrifying Tigers. The contestants began to interact with one another and, man, we picked 'em right! There was so much tension and drama and even a little bit of romance between the contestants._

_In the end, Daniel was tossed off the island for being an overwhelming narcissist via the brand new Toss of Shame!_

_Who will get broken? Who will get beaten up? Who will get _hooked_ up? Find out right here on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

This is the hard metal rock version of the theme song!

Draden yawned as he woke up in his bed. It was very comfortable. He could not bring himself to get out.

"How can I serve you?" A butler asked as he entered Draden's room.

"We get room service?" Draden asked.

"Yes, you do, sir," the butler responded, "Can I assist you, sir?"

"Uh...Yeah," Draden responded, "I'll have some bacon and eggs. Um, get me a lot, I need the protein."

"Will that be sunny-side up, poached, scrambled?"

"Surprise me, dude."

"Your wish is my pleasure," the butler responded.

"Thanks, man," Draden responded.

BACK IN THE DINING ROOOM

The twelve Lethal Lions sat together, attempting to make small talk.

"So, Daiskue, you really been doing karate since you were a child?" Ted asked.

"Yes, I did," Daiskue said, "My father told me I could break boards before I could talk."

"Seriously?" Ted said.

"That is the truth," Daiskue said, "I come from a long line of karate experts. My father, his father, his father. I am told that the tradition goes back thousands of years, since near the beginning of the Japanese empire."

"Can you show me some moves?" Ted asked.

"We never disclose our secrets. Karate is an ancient art. It takes quality time and tender attention to detail to master. Techniques in karate cannot be boiled down to just 'moves.'"

"Okay, I'm sorry," Ted shrugged, "Hey, Allie, how you blonding?"

"Blonding?" Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, I suppose you're too dumb to understand," Ted said.

Allie rolled her eyes.

"You're smart," Sophia said, "Ted is wrong."

"I know," Allie said, "He's just a moron."

"Yes," Sophia agreed, "He is a moron.

"You know who isn't a moron?" Jessica asked.

"Let me guess," Allie said, "Draden?"

"Yeah!" Jessica said, "How'd you know?"

"You've mentioned it before," Allie smiled kindly.

Meanwhile, Draden and Dennis talked.

"Why, I'm so strong I can totally beat you in an arm wrestle!" Dennis bragged.

"Alright," Draden said with no emotion, "Let's see," Draden put his arm on the table."

"What?" Dennis asked, "Oh, ok! Let's go!" Dennis and Draden linked hands.

"I'm gonna kick your stupid ass, muscle face," Dennis taunted, "You're gonna be so freaking beat that I'm gonna..."

_Thud!_

Dennis's arm hit the table so hard it put a little dent in the it.

"You were saying?" Draden smirked.

"Hey!" Dennis protested, "You just beat me because I wasn't ready!"

"Mm-hmm," Draden said, "Sure."

"Ugh!" Emma scoffed, "I can't believe you men are competing in an arbitrary contest of physical strength!"

"Want to go?" Draden asked, putting his hand on the table.

"Yes!" Emma said, "Anything a man can do, a woman can do twice as well! I will kick your stupid ass into oblivion like the stupid, chauvinistic piece of..."

_Thud!_

Emma's arm hit the table.

"WHAT?!" Emma shrieked, "I can't f****** believe it! You f****** beat me! You chauvinistic son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me?" Draden quirked an eyebrow.

"You beat me! You are one of the oppressors!"

"So you think I should have let you win just because you're a girl?" Draden asked.

"Yes! Women need to win these tests of strength more often! It is sexist to beat a woman!"

"Really?" Draden asked, "Because where I come from, you have to be better than your opponent to win."

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" Emma screamed, "You're so awful! Women need to win! Everyone needs to let us win because men have always been better than us!"

"That's the most sexist thing I've heard from anyone here," Draden said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah," Angie, who had been quiet until then said, "Just relax."

"Women like you are just as bad as men!" Emma snarled, "You want to be oppressed!"

"No," Angie shrugged, "I'm just ok with where I am. I don't think I have it significantly worse than the guys I know."

"That's just because you don't look hard enough."

"Maybe you look too hard," Angie said, "Maybe you just want to be angry about something."

"AGH!" Emma yelled," I'm so sick of this! I'm leaving!"

Gregory walked out of his room, still half asleep, "Hey, y'all, what'd I miss?"

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"God!" Hanna, "That was the worst night's sleep I've ever gotten! I can't believe we had to sleep on the ground! Last night I slept on my Sleep Number Bed that was perfectly adjusted to my body and..."

"Ugh, nobody cares," Eric said, rubbing his eyes.

"But I'm in such bad shape! If I don't get exactly nine hours of sleep, I lose it!"

"Well, complaining won't make anything any better," Peyton said, "We just have to win this next challenge."

"What do you think the next challenge is going to be?" Claire asked as she woke up.

"I don't know," Peyton said, "What do you think?"

"I hope it involves _Star Wars!_" Lucas said.

"I hope it involves going back to sleep," Hanna said.

"Am I still alive?" Thomas woke up.

"Yes," Peyton said, "Nobody tried to shank you in your sleep."

"I...I survived a whole night outside?" Thomas said.

"Yep!" Peyton exclaimed, "Do you trust us a little more?"

"No. Maybe you're just waiting for your chance to murder me in my sleep!"

"I've never killed a person in my life," Peyton said, "Have you, Claire?"

"No, I don't recall," Claire said.

"I...just...leave me alone!"

Manny woke up and stretched, "Let's rock and roll this day away, dudes!"

"Yeah!" Peyton exclaimed, "I like the attitude!"

Kellie yawned and got up, "Another day, another challenge."

"Yep," Claire said, "Just be glad it's only three weeks here."

"These three weeks are gonna be awesome, dudes!" Manny said, "We're gonna rock and roll all night, every night!"

"That sounds like a lot," Eric raised his shoulders, "How about rocking and rolling only once every week or something?"

"Oh, yeah!" Manny yelled, "Rock and roll, dudes!"

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I've only been here for a day, and I'm already sick of my teammates. They're all so freaking annoying! I hate them so much, but I'll just have to tough it out. Hopefully these people are gullible!" She smiles evilly.

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris stood in front of the twenty-three remaining contestants.

"Welcome back for day two of pain!" Chris announced, "Did all of you sleep well?"

The lions looked well rested (except for Gregory, but he always looks half-asleep), while the tigers all looked extremely tired. Tori was actually on the ground.

"Need caffeine!" Tori moaned, "Can't operate without caffeine. Where's the stuff?"

"There's no stuff!" Chris said, "Coffee is in the hotel and the hotel is for winners!"

"Ugh," Tori whined, "Gonna go back to sleep."

"Um...fine," Chris said, "Somebody inform Tori of the challenge when she wakes up."

"So, what's the challenge?" Melvin asked from the Lions' side.

Drake jabbed Melvin very hard in the gut, "That's the challenge! Hah!"

Draden grabbed Drake's collar, "I'm getting sick of your crappy attitude, little boy."

"Well, t-there's no need t-to get um...aggressive ab-bout this!"

"Then don't bully anyone again!" Draden growled in his gruff, intimidating voice.

"As much as I love the tension," Chris said, "And trust me, I do, you guys have a challenge to suffer through!"

"You guys?" Emma said, "You guys? Is that a micro-aggression, you sexist, chauvinistic pig?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "You guys _and girls_,"

"Oh, so you said guys first! That obviously means that you believe men are superior to women! I knew how sexist this show was! I'll sue the pants off of you, McLean!"

"Ok, you _girls and guys_ have a challenge to suffer through!" Chris said.

"Oh, so you think that girls and guys-"

"ZIP IT!" Chris scolded, "Anyways, I think it's time to get to know our animal neighbors on this island a little better," Chris's mouth twisted into a devious smile, "Your challenge today is to catch three different animals and put them in your team's cage. Gold for the Lions, silver for the Tigers. The next animal you must catch will be given to you as soon as you get your animal into a cage. The team who gets three animals fastest will be safe from elimination!"

"So what's the first animal?" Peyton asked.

"The first animal you must catch is a frog!" Chris said.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Drake said.

"Well, it will be, given that some of the frogs on this island will poison you upon contact!"

The contestant gave each other uneasy looks.

"Your challenge starts now! Go!"

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"This challenge will be cake!" Kellie said, "Look who we have to help us!" Kellie snuggled up to Jared.

"Uh, yeah," Jared blushed, "I'm uh-um...so, how do you catch a frog?"

"You don't know how to catch a frog?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Um...no, I do!" Jared said, "I...I just...let's go! There are lots of frogs in the jungle, so we should have a pretty easy time finding one."

"I love your Australian accent," Kellie sweet-talked Jared.

"Uh...thanks, mate," Jared responded.

CONFESSIONAL:KELLIE

"Boys are so easy! You just have to get close to them, giggle a little bit, and they'll do anything for you!"

CONFESSIONAL: JARED

"So...Kellie...I...I don't know. She seems sweet, but I...I don't want to get complacent this early in the game."

END CONFESSIONALS

"Ugh!" Hanna whined, "I'm getting tired! Let me just take a little break here.

"Come on, Hanna," Peyton implored, "We've only been at it for five minutes!"

"Just a short little break to cure my aching feet."

"Come on!" Peyton urged, "We're falling behind the rest of the team!"

"It's a stupid frog!" Hanna yelled, "We don't need eleven people to catch a _frog_!"

"Come on with us," Peyton said, "I don't want you to be voted off should we lose!"

"Are you taking a pass at me?" Hanna shrieked, "I'm not like that!"

"What?!" Peyton shrieked, indignant, "What is wrong with you! Are you really that stuck up?"

"Can't help my beauty. Everyone, male and female, falls in love with me," Hanna replied, filing her nails.

Peyton sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. She desperately wanted to get along with everyone, but Hanna was pushing her boundaries.

"Let's just catch up with the rest of the team," Peyton said.

"No. I'm not going," Hanna said, "Give a holler when I give a damn."

"Fine," Peyton said, "Just don't be surprised if you're the next to go," she told her teammate as she ran to catch up with the team.

"What-_ever_!" Hanna said, "It's not like I enjoy being here anyways."

CONFESSIONAL: PEYTON

"I try to get along with people. I'm one of the friendliest girls I know. But I can say that I've never met somebody as difficult to deal with as Hanna. The good news is that if I don't get along with her, others won't either and sooner or later, she'll be voted off."

CONFESSIONAL: HANNA

"I can't believe Peyton, trying to deprive me of my much-needed relaxation time! Nobody ever tells me to do things! I rule my hometown, and I will rule this game! Guaranteed"

END CONFESSIONALS

LETHAL LIONS

"So," Allie told her team, "poisonous frogs are usually brightly colored to ward off predators. So what we need to do is find a frog that..."

"Shuts its face?" Drake said, "And stops trying to sound smart!"

"Blondes," Ted whispered into the bully's ear, making him nod and cackle maniacally.

"You can't just tell a girl to shut up!" Emma screamed, offended, "Allie, stand up for yourself! Beat that disgusting male supremacist to a pulp!"

"I don't care," Allie shrugged, "Drake's an idiot."

"Say what you want," Drake said, "I'm not blonde."

"But...but...I," Allie started getting angry.

Draden grabbed Drake by his shirt, "What did you just say, little boy?"

"I...I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Drake sputtered.

"Draden, you should be sorry!" Emma scolded, "You stood up for Allie! She can stand up for herself! Sexist piece of slime!"

"I stand up for everyone," Draden said, "boys and girls."

"That's just like you men," Emma said, "feeling like you have to be the 'hero!'"

"Can we not just focus on the challenge at hand?" Daiskue asked his team, "We need to win this challenge, or else we will not be allowed to sleep in the hotel."

"He's right," Ted said.

"I know I am," Daiskue smiled triumphantly, "Anyways, Allie was right. Poisonous frogs are brightly colored, so we would not want to touch them."

"Yes," Allie said in agreement, "Anyway, the best place to look for a frog would be near water."

"Then let's find water," Melvin said, "This is a rainforest, so there ought to be water somewhere."

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Found one!" Kellie said. The frog was orange with blue spots.

"No, don't!" Jared pushed Kellie away from the tiny amphibian.

"What was that for?" Kellie scolded.

"Brightly colored frogs are poisonous to touch! That particular frog can carry enough poison in its skin to kill three people!"

"Oh," Kellie said, "You saved me?"

"Yes, um...well...I suppose...um..." Jared stuttered.

"You're my hero!" Kellie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Jared, "Thank you so much!"

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I've got Jared right where I want him. He'll be a valuable tool to use as the game progresses."

END CONFESSIONAL

Hanna walked around the jungle and sat on a log.

"Stupid jerks!" She scolded her teammates in her head. Peyton had long since left her.

Hanna felt a tingle on her skin. She looked around. It sort of tickled. She then saw thousands of tiny little red ants crawling on her flesh.

Hanna screamed and started running. This disturbed the ants and they started biting and stinging. She ran faster than she'd ever ran before.

LETHAL LIONS:

The Lions were now at the lake in the jungle, which was teeming with life. There were dragonflies flitting around the reeds, ducks paddling around and a lazy alligator sitting with his nostrils above the water.

"Alright, guys," Draden said, "Let's find that frog!"

"No!" Emma said, "You're not the leader! You're just a sexist man! Only I can lead a team!"

"Um...ok," Melvin said, "So what do you believe we should do?"

"Quiet, geek!" Emma scolded, "I'm talking here! Now, Draden, get into the water and find a frog!"

"Um, I'm not exactly a very strong swimmer," Draden said.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Emma hissed, "It's just like you men to question everything a woman says!"

"Um, how about I just find one," Jessica offered.

"What can you do?" Emma asked, "You're a man-sympathizer!"

"Well, maybe, but I've got one right here," Jessica opened her hands and a green frog was hopping around.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emma scolded, "Are you just going to laze around or will you actually make something of yourself and show it to Chris?"

"Dude, relax," Angie said to Emma, "Don't give Jessica a hard time. She's done more in this challenge than you have."

"Relax?" Emma said, "How can I relax when everyone on my team is a sexist piece of crap! You think I haven't done anything in this challenge? I've stood up for the rights of women more than anyone else here. Even the girls are sexist!"

CONFESSIONAL: TED

"If I hear the word 'sexist' one more time, Emma's gonna be sorry she signed up for this show."

CONFESSIONAL: SOPHIA

"Emma is not as high and mighty as she believes. If she continues with her antics, we will not stand to tolerate her anymore.

CONFESSIONAL: JESSICA

"Emma's, like, so mean! I'm trying as hard as I can and she just sits and insults me and the rest of the team! And the thing is, like, she doesn't even do anything to help! All she does is, like, complain that everyone's so 'sexist' or whatever. And her nerve! I can't believe the things she said to Draden!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Yes," Chris said, looking at the little critter, "That is a frog! Lions move onto the next round!"

"So, what do we have to find next?" Draden asked.

"The next challenge is a bit tougher. You must find a leopard and bring him back to me!"

"HIM?" Emma shrieked at Chris, "You sexist bastard! Automatically implying that all leopards are male! You male supremacist! Chauvinistic retard! Misogynistic flim-flam!"

"Um," Allie asked, "I don't believe that 'flim-flam' is a word."

"And you! Allie! You're working with the men! You all are man-sympathizers! Men are the most horrible terrorists on the planet! For generations men have enslaved women into housework and other menial labor! Men are evil! Down with men!"

"Uh, yeah," Chris said, "I'll give the mental hospital a call when you get eliminated, cause I'm guessing you won't last too long here."

"If I get eliminated, I'll sue the show for civil rights violations! She's a lawyer and she deals with sexist swine like you all the time!"

"Um, Emma, you just said that all men are evil, is that not sexist?" Asked Ted.

"No, you can't be sexist against the oppressor who holds institutional power!"

"What about Margaret Thatcher?" Ted asked.

"Irrelevant!" Emma shrieked.

"Carly Fiorina?" Allie asked.

"Irrelevant!"

"Hillary Clinton?" Denis shrugged.

"IRRELEVANT!"

"You know," Drake said, "I've had enough of the loony express for one day, let's get the challenge started."

"Yes, let's," Melvin said.

"Don't agree with me, nerd!" Drake punched Melvin in the face.

"I refuse! Let's see how well you do without my woman power!" Emma shrieked.

"Fine by me," Ted said.

"Um guys, when do I get to take a nap?" Gregory asked.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Hey," Tori dizzily said, "How 'bout I check in this here cave for the frog we need." She laughed and ran into the cave.

Tori walked into the big cave.

"Found something."

Tori walked out carrying a big brown lump.

"That's a mouse," Jared said.

"You're so smart," Kellie said, "You know so much about the wilderness!"

"Wait, this is a mouse?" Tori asked, "What's the difference?"

"For one, It has fur," Claire tried to hide a laugh.

"Hey!" Tori said, in her loopy, caffeine-intoxicated state, "Itz mouth is bubbly and white!"

"Put that down!" Jared yelled.

"I think it wants a kiss! Then it'll turn into a handsome prince!"

"No!" Jared screamed.

But he was too late. Tori put the mouse up to her mouth and kissed it. The mouse bit her on the nose.

"Aw, no. He bited me!" Tori screamed.

"Oh no," Jared said, "Quick, team, run! Tori got the rabies!"

This sent all the Tigers into a panicking mob that ran through the jungle, with a crazed, intoxicated Tori chasing them laughing about the "bitey frog."

"She's gotten the disease!" Lucas said, "We must exile her to Tatooine!"

"Get her a tattoo?" Manny asked.

"No, you have a lot to learn. Tatooine is a planet from _Star Wars_. It is in a galaxy far, far away."

"But, I thought _Star Wars _was just science fiction," Manny said, "Isn't that what makes the movies great?"

"And what is the first word in science fiction?" Lucas asked.

"Science?" Manny said.

"Yes, so it must be based in science. So it has got to be somewhat real!"

"Maybe I should watch these movies. They seem interesting," Manny said.

"Yes," Claire said, "but to watch movies, we must go to the hotel, and to get there, we need to win the challenge, so let's get that frog!"

"I got it," Thomas said, "I found one while we were running," He showed his teammates the cute little green frog in his hands.

"Great!" Peyton said, wrapping her arms around Thomas.

"Ahh! she's trying to suffocate me!" Thomas screamed.

"Relax, Thomas," Peyton said warmly, "It's just a hug."

"That's what you would want me to think if you were a murderer!"

"Relax," Peyton said, "I won't hurt you."

"Yes you will!" Thomas ran as fast as he could and ran into Chris.

"Here! take the frog! What's next?" Thomas panicked, heart racing.

As the rest of the Tigers (sans Tori) caught up, Chris took the frog in his hand.

"Congratulations," Chris said to the Tigers, "You got your frog. Too bad the Lethal Lions finished thirty minutes before you. The next animal you must catch is a leopard. You've gotta get it fast if you want to win! Um...you appear to be missing a member."

"Tori got rabies from a mouse," Claire said, "You have to save her."

"Yeah, I'm sure somebody will get to that," Chris said apathetically.

LETHAL LIONS

"How on Earth are we going to catch that?" Allie asked as the Lions approached a cave with a sleeping leopard cuddling up with her babies.

"Easy!" Drake said, "Just take one of the little ones! They don't fight!"

Drake ran into the cave and plucked one of the little leopards away from its mother.

Big mistake.

Upon taking the cub, the mother woke up and sensed that one of the babies was missing. Her powerful nose sniffed out the baby in Drake's hands. The leopard snarled at Drake and attempted to intimidate him, but the bully wouldn't have any of it.

"Aw, look. The little kitty's angry" Drake gawked.

The leopard leapt into the air and used its powerful legs to chase the bully through the jungle. Drake made a lot of turns, but the feline assailant was relentless.

"Aaah!" Drake screamed, "Here! Take it! Drake said to Chris, plopping the cub in Chris's hands. The leopard still gave chase, but Chris fired a tranquilizer dart at the big cat, stopping it in its tracks.

"I'm surprised you all made it here in one piece," Chris said, "And frankly a little disappointed, but that's ok, because I've got one more chance to see you get mauled. The next animal you must hunt down is a rhinoceros."

The Lions all gasped.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"How are we going to get a leopard?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know," Claire said honestly, "Any ideas, anyone?"

"Got it!" Manny said, "I dress up like a lady leopard."

"That sounds like a great idea," Thomas said, "To get us all killed!"

"Oh, you're just Thomas," Manny said, "You're just a little paranoid here."

"No," Peyton said, "I'm going to have to go with Thomas on this one, that's insane."

"Oh," Manny said, "Well, that's all I've got."

"'I've got it!" Sydney said. The young actress snuck around and climbed up a tree when the coast was clear.

"What are you doing?" Claire questioned with an eyebrow raise.

"I'm getting into character," Sydney said, "If you want to catch an animal, you have to think like one."

"So, you're pretending you're a leopard?" Peyton asked.

"Not pretending, acting," Sydney smiled, flipping her auburn hair.

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"I'm kind of skeptical of Sydney's acting abilities. Can she really get into character that well?"

END CONFESSIONAL

Sydney climbed up the tree and took a rest on the branch. She closed her eyes and became the leopard. She mentally willed herself to become her character.

Meanwhile, on the ground, the rest of the Tigers were cynical about Sydney's spot-on acting skills.

"And y'all think my idea was dumb," Manny said, "but y'all are ok with this?"

"Jared, what do you think?" Kellie asked the Australian survivalist.

"I think Sydney's onto something," Jared said honestly, "The best way to attract an animal is to think like it. Also, it helps to act passive and not aggressive. Animals can sense that stuff."

"I believe Jared," Kellie said, "Give Sydney a chance."

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"If Jared was wrong about his hunch, we could eliminate Sydney easily. If he was right and Sydney is that good of an actress, she'll be a powerful ally."

END CONFESSIONAL

Hanna continued to run as fast as she could. The ants kept crawling up and down her body, irritating her with bites and stings. She narrowly avoided trees as she ran screaming. Her adrenaline pumped so much that she could barely feel the abrasions to her skin.

She ran as fast as she could and eventually hit something that knocked her down. Blood trickled down her forehead. She scratched her head. The adrenaline wore down and she had a headache.

Hanna heard a snorting noise. As she got back to her feet, she realized what she'd run into.

The obstacle was a gray blur to Hanna. It took her a few seconds to focus her vision, but when she did, she saw an angry rhino.

Hanna ran with speed she didn't know she had. The large beast gave chase, charging quickly but without precision. The lumbering rhino was not capable of swerving around the foliage like Hanna was.

"I'm sorry Peyton! I should've listened and stayed with the group!" Hanna said to nobody as she ran in fear.

Meanwhile, Sydney was lying in her tree. Strangely enough, a leopard that was stalking around the branches saw her and began to trot toward the branch she was on.

The leopard appeared calm. It meant no harm and somehow it realized that Sydney meant no harm either.

"Hey, buddy," Sydney crooned to the big cat, "Wanna come down?"

Sydney began to descend down the tree and her feline friend followed.

"What?" Claire was astounded as the leopard and Sydney climbed down the tree, "It actually worked?"

"Of course Sydney said, "I just had to be convincing enough!"

"Yes!" Claire cheered, "Let's get that leopard to Chris!"

LETHAL LIONS

"Come on, Emma," Ted implored, "We need you for the team! This is an eleven-person job!"

"I'm not moving!" Emma said stubbornly, "You will all see that you are nothing without a strong woman helping you!"

"But you do realize that you'll be voted off if you don't come, right?" Allie said to Emma, "Come on, you don't have to be like this!"

"I like the way you think, sweetie," Dennis got closer to Allie.

"Eew! Get away, shorty!" Allie shoved the tiny teen away from her.

"See! That's why I refuse to help!" Emma said, "You all are sexist, misogynistic pieces of crap! I'm staying right here, at the campground, with Chris!"

"She will not budge," Sophia said, "It is no use."

"Y'all might want to get going," Chris advised, "The Tigers might get here soon."

"Listen here, you little bitch," Ted snarled at Emma, "I've had it up to here with your victim mentality. You're a sniveling little piece of crap that should've been thrown in the garbage with that Daniel kid. So take your diaper off, act like an adult and start participating in a challenge for once, or I will personally see to you being the next person going home. You got that, little girl?"

CONFESSIONAL: DRADEN

*wide eyed* "That kid is fearless..."

CONFESSIONAL: DRAKE

*shocked* "Wow, that kid's got balls"

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

*frightened* "Did he really do that?"

CONFESSIONAL: DAISKUE

*flabbergasted* "To him goes my utmost respect."

CONFESSIONAL: SOPHIA

*slightly startled, but still stoic as usual* "Emma will not like that."

CONFESSIONAL: JESSICA

*smiling slightly* "It's not like she didn't deserve it..."

END CONFESSIONALS

"ASSAULT!" Emma screamed at the top of her lungs, "This sexist little puke just assaulted me!" She wailed, jerking her thumb toward Ted, "He assaulted me!"

The Tigers arrived to witness the whole spectacle. Emma's shrieks scared off the leopard they'd found and it fled into the forest, startled.

"Did you really assault her?" Peyton snarled at Ted.

"No," Chris said, "She's just being a drama queen."

"Ted, I am suing the pants off of your sexist ass!" Emma screamed at Ted, "You verbally assaulted me! You bullied me and talked to me like an inferior! I'll get every penny you have!"

"You know what?" Ted smirked, "I don't feel like finishing this challenge."

"Me neither," Drake said, "Let's just go and take a nap,"

"Yeah," Draden said, "We might have to sleep outside, but in the long run, we'll win more challenges this way."

"I guess it's off to vote for somebody," Jessica said. Sophia nodded in agreement. The lions walked off.

"Well," Chris said to the Tigers, "I guess it's up to you. I'll allow that leopard you found, so all you have to find now is..."

"AAAHHH!" Hanna screamed out of the forest and into the campground with the rhino in hot pursuit. Chris fired a few tranquilizers at the monster and it fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Thank God I always keep these darts handy!" Chris said, "Anyways, all campers meet me at the campfire tonight! We've got an elimination to perform!"

ELIMINATION

"Before we vote anybody off," Chris said, "We have disqualified Tori, who, unfortunately, has gotten too sick to continue in the contest. She is currently being treated for her illness. Tigers, I'm sorry."

This was met by a few shrugs from the Tigers. They knew she was dead weight.

"And now, Lions, it's time to vote!"

...

...

...

"And now, we see who is fit to survive and who goes home," Chris lifted his torch, showing his heinous smile, "When I call your name, come up and light your torch. The following competitors received no votes."

"Angie"

"Allie"

"Draden"

"Jessica"

"Gregory"

"Daiskue"

"Sophia"

"Dennis"

"Drake"

"Melvin"

"Ted, Emma," Chris grinned, there's only one spot of safety left, and it goes to:"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ted."

Ted smirked as he lit his torch.

"Emma, the tribe has spoken," Chris said.

"What!?" Emma shrieked, "They voted for me?! Those sexist swine! Those misogynistic pigs! I'll sue! I'll sue all of you for hate crimes! My mom's a lawyer!"

"Ugh, Chef, get rid of her," Chris commanded.

The burly cook walked up to Emma, picked her up, put her into the Toss of Shame and let it rip. Her shrieks of "Sexist bastards!" were the last things people heard before she was shot away.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Ugh," Ted said to Draden, "Guess we're going hungry tonight."

"Yeah," Draden said, "But in the long run, this'll be better for our team."

Ted nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Draden said, "Found this for you."

It was an envelope with Ted's name on it. He tilted his head upon receiving it. He opened the envelope, finding a letter with very neat handwriting. It read:

"Ted,

Meet me by the lake tonight. I would like to talk to you."

Ted shrugged and walked toward the lake.

"Hey," a female voice said, "hoped you'd show up."

It was Claire.

"Hey," Ted smiled back. It was a smile of genuine happiness that was so rare for him.

"So, I had some things to say," Claire looked at Ted with her light gray eyes.

"I didn't really assault Emma. She was just being a bitch."

"I know that, silly," Claire said, "I wanted to talk, you know, genuinely. We're on opposite teams, so we don't get to talk much."

"Are you for real?" Ted questioned, "Girls don't typically like hanging out with me."

"Yes. I mean it. You seem like a good guy," Claire said.

"Whoa, I'm not nice" Ted protested.

"But you are, even if you refuse to believe it, like when you stood up for Sammy when she was being bullied in High Seas."

"Oh, you saw that?" Ted smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, I did. You're not getting away with that 'bad boy' thing here."

"But I'm not bad," Ted said.

"You just sad you weren't nice," Claire pointed out.

"I'm not good. I'm not bad. I'm just me."

"Well," Claire said, "I really like that you. I want the chance to get to know you better."

"I don't know," Ted said, "I'm on a team with Daiskue and Drake. I don't think they'd appreciate it much if I was caught fraternizing with a member of the other team."

"Then it's our little secret," Claire smiled kindly, "I just want to talk to you."

"Well," Ted stammered, "I...I want to talk to you, too."

"Alright," Claire said, "Nobody on either team will know about this. I promise."

"I promise, too," Ted said.

"Oh, and I managed to snag you this," Claire told Ted.

It was a big cheeseburger with just the meat and cheese, done medium well.

"It's perfect," Ted said, "How'd you know?"

"You and Draden were talking about your favorite foods. You are very loud," Claire said sheepishly.

Ted smiled, "I suppose I am."

"I know it's not the most glamorous setting for a first date, sitting by a lake full of nasty creatures and eating a cheeseburger, but it'll do, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Ted said, "This is my ideal date. Sitting under the stars, in nature, just enjoying each other's company."

"I didn't know you were so romantic," Claire said.

"Well, I don't have to spend any money," Ted shrugged, jokingly

"Oh, you."

_Did we just witness this season's first official hook up? Find out next time on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

Be sure to review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Who do you think will be next? What hook-ups do you see in the near future?

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Melvin, Allie, Ted, Daiskue, Jessica, Gregory, Angie, Sophia, Dennis

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Thomas, Manny, Eric, Kellie, Jared, Lucas, Hanna, Sydney


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: This chapter of Total Drama Survival contains scenes of dangerous stunts performed by written teens. Do not attempt anything you see here at home. Also, this story is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real-life events or people is purely coincidental.

Be sure and review! It's quick and easy!

_Last time on Total Drama Survival: _

_The teams went out to get to know the local wildlife a little bit better! Sydney proved that she could be an asset to her team. Kellie flirted with Jared, and Ted and Claire got infected by the love virus!_

_But thanks to Emma's consistent hatred and belittling of her team, the Lethal Lions actually threw the challenge just to vote her off, and she didn't seem to happy about that!_

_We also said a sad goodbye to Tori, who was withdrawing from hr caffeine addiction and hilariously got bitten by a rabid mouse!_

_Who will crumble under pressure? And who will stand tall? Find out right here on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

I'll show the theme song eventually...

Chapter 4: Deep Trouble

SPA HOTEL: DINING HALL

"Man, I love this life!" Manny said to his teammates.

"Yes," Said Lucas, sitting next to him, "It is like living in Hyrule Castle!"

"Um, is that another _Star Wars _reference?" Manny asked.

"No, it is a _Legend of Zelda_ reference!" Lucas said, "Remember, we watched the entire first trilogy last night. Did you see any mention of Hyrule Castle?"

"Um...I kind of fell asleep in the middle of the first movie," Manny confessed.

"Imbecile!" Lucas said, "How could you not have stayed awake? I was totally immersed in the sci-fi world in the movie! How could you not have been?"

"Uh...I was really tired," Manny said.

"I won't come out!" the Tigers heard Thomas's voice.

"You have to!" Peyton said, "It's ok! You're not going to die!"

"But I could be maimed or severely injured!" Thomas said, "I'm not going to risk my life and limb to sit with my team and make 'friends!'"

"But you have to have friends!" Peyton said, "Friendships are the stuff life is made of!"

"Not my life!" Thomas said, "What are friends? Just people to betray you in the end!"

Peyton's heart dropped. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Surely you don't really believe that?" Peyton said, saddened by Thomas's remark.

"Yes. I do. What does it matter?" Thomas replied.

"Thomas, you weren't always this paranoid of people, were you?" Peyton guessed.

"No. Now could you please leave me alone?" Thomas said.

"Tell me what's going on," Peyton said, "Please let me in."

"No," Thomas said, "Now please leave. I don't trust you or the rest of my team."

Peyton walked off, feeling sad about Thomas. What traumatic event could have caused him to feel the way he did?

Peyton walked to the dining room.

"Hey," Jared greeted his teammate, "He ain't coming out?"

"No," Peyton responded.

"I'll get him to join us!" Jared gave an evil grin and rolled his sleeves up.

"Don't," Peyton said, "You'll only worsen his condition."

"He's not much of a teammate," Lucas said, "We should get rid of him next."

"No!" Peyton said, "He needs help. When he walks into this room, we have to show him our support."

"I only support my Jared," Kellie snuggled up next to the Australian boy.

Sydney shrugged, "One time, I played a psychiatrist. I had to ask 'now how does that make you feel?' to the lead. It was really annoying to the audience!"

"Um...ok," Peyton said, "Say, has anybody seen Claire?"

"No," Eric said, "She hasn't been here all night."

"Um, I'm going to go find her," Peyton said.

The overachiever in question was still by the lake. She and Ted were leaning on a tree, asleep, with her leaning on his shoulder.

"Aww," Peyton cooed.

Peyton's presence woke the two contestants.

"What?" Ted said, "You...you're not supposed to be here!"

"Relax, I won't tell anyone you're dating someone on our team," Peyton said.

"We're not dating," Claire said, "We're just...uh...hanging out! Honest!"

"Uh...yeah," Ted said, "We just met each other!"

"You two protest too much," Peyton said, "You can tell me if you're together. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Ugh, alright," Ted said, "Claire and I are..."

"We're getting to know each other better," Claire said in a matter-of-fact way, "Since we're on different teams, we don't get a chance to talk much."

"Then why were you two alone, huh?" Peyton asked.

"Because if the other Lions knew I was socializing with a member of the Tigers, I'd be kicked off for sure," Ted said, "I don't think Drake and Daiskue are too tolerant of that sort of stuff."

"And I didn't want Eric getting involved in this," Claire said, "He'd be pretty annoying if he knew one of us was actually hanging out with a member of the opposite sex."

"Yeah, I suppose," Peyton said, "Shippers like that can be kind of irritating."

"Great," Ted said, "So you understand and you won't tell my team?"

"Yes," Peyton said, "Your secret's safe with me."

"And Claire, this relationship doesn't apply in the competition. I will go just as hard on you as I will everyone else."

"Same," Claire said, "I came to win here."

"Good, then there will be no problems," Peyton said, "You might want to join your teams again. I think our challenge is going to start soon."

"Um, yeah," Ted said, "Not one word about this to my team, got it?"

The girls nodded.

Ted headed to the campground by the jungle (the mighty jungle) where the Lions slept that night.

"Where were you last night?" Daiskue asked.

"I was out by the lake, fishing," Ted replied.

"Cool!" Draden said, "I could get a fire going. What'd you catch?"

"Oh, I didn't catch anything," Ted said. He wasn't expecting to have to expand on his lie, "But I got this giant fish on my line that must've been this big!" Ted held out his arms to make his point.

"But let me guess," Dennis said, "The big fish got away and you don't have any pictures of him."

"But, Dennis, that's sexist to assume the fish was male!" Ted said in a falsetto voice to sound like Emma.

The four boys shared a laugh.

"Thank God we do not have to deal her anymore," Daiskue said.

"Yeah," Draden agreed, "Without her, we'll be back at that hotel in no time!"

"Contestants!" Chris's voice blared, "Get into your swimsuits! It's time for another challenge!"

"Ugh, killjoy," Dennis said, "Oh well, think Allie wears a bikini?"

"Dennis, you imbecile," Ted jokingly slugged the short kid in the arm.

"But, seriously?" Dennis asked, "What are my chances with her on a scale of one to ten?"

"One," Ted, Daiskue and Draden said in unison.

"One is bigger than zero, so there's a chance!" Dennis said.

"Yeah," Ted said, "a chance that she'll develop amnesia and forget about how stupid you are! Then you might be able to make it with her."

Ted, Draden and Daiskue laughed at Dennis in a good-natured way.

Chris and the contestants stood at the top of a high cliff overlooking a pool of water.

"Today's challenge will be threefold," Chris said, "The first challenge is easy! All you have to do is jump off this 100-meter cliff into the water below. But beware, because there's no safe zone! And you might want to climb out quick, because this lake is full of alligators!"

When the contestants gasped, Jared tried to calm them down.

"It's ok, mates, Alligators don't attack people unless provoked."

"Yeah," Chris said, "Which is why we're having you dive 100 meters down, make a huge splash and provoke them!"

"This can't be legal!" Allie cried.

"It's totally legal!" Chris said, "Y'all signed contracts, remember? Now, Lions, since you lost the last challenge, you'll be diving first! Anyone who can't bring themselves to dive will be out of the challenge!"

"Anyone want to go first?" Dennis asked his teammates.

"Well, I guess I've lived a full enough life," Ted said. He got a running start and jumped into the water, making a huge splash. He quickly swam away from the alligators and climbed out of the lake.

"Yeah!" Ted pumped his fist, "Adrenaline! Woohoo! Who's next?"

Draden jumped into the water in a cannonball, making a huge splash that washed the alligators away so he could swim to safety.

"It's just a suicide jump," Allie said, "100 meters down into a pool of alligators. I've done worse, right?" Allie held her nose and closed her eyes and allowed herself to jump off the cliff. She quickly swam to the side, as the alligators gave suit.

"If the blonde could do it, I could do it," Dennis said, getting a running start, "I'm coming for you beautiful!" Dennis screamed as he fell down into the pool.

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"Is it bad that I kind of wanted the alligator to bite him? Not enough to kill him, just enough to startle him enough to stop hitting on me!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Dennis plunged into the lake, but his light weight made a small disturbance in the lake. The small boy got out without a scratch on him.

"Um...I'm not sure I can do this," Melvin said, peering down the edge of the cliff.

"Yes, you can!" Drake said, pushing the nerd off. He landed with a belly flop and passed out from the pressure. The gators swam around his feeble body. One decided to take an exploratory bite out of his arm.

"I'll save you!" Claire said, jumping off the cliff, into the water, executing a graceful dive into the water, picking up Melvin in one arm and getting him safely to the shore.

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"I'm a lifeguard at the pool back home. I've never had a save before, but I'm fairly competent in what to do."

CONFESSIONAL: MELVIN

"Was that Claire who saved my life? I'll have to thank her later...but isn't she on the other team?"

END CONFESSIONAL

"That was a bit premature," Chris shrugged, "but if we lost Melvin, there probably would've been lawsuits, so I suppose Claire gets credit for the jump."

The rest of the tigers cheered for Claire. Even Ted smiled a little. Luckily, the rest of the Lions did not catch it.

"Dang," Drake said, "I was kind of hoping he'd be eaten. Eh, they probably wouldn't go for him. He's too bony."

"Excuse me?" Draden said to the bully and began to climb the cliff to try and get to him.

Drake got scared of the muscle-bound teen and ran down the cliff. Draden picked up the bully, ran him to the top of the cliff and tossed the screaming heap of delinquent off into the alligator-infested lake.

"F*** you!" Drake cursed at Draden as he climbed onto land.

"What?" Draden smiled, "You survived, didn't you?"

"You know what?" Drake snarled, "Get over here!"

Draden held up a fist and the bully, not wanting to get hurt, desisted.

CONFESSIONAL: DRADEN

"I ain't a fighter, but I can intimidate him enough to make him stop being a jerk, so..."

CONFESSIONAL: DRAKE

"Draden's a scary guy. I could run this show if I could somehow get rid of the little turd. But people don't like me here, so I don't think I can get them all to vote him off. Oh well. I'll find a way!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Well, I'd better get this over with," Angie said, taking a leap off of the cliff. When she landed in the water, she easily avoided the gators and clambered out of the lake.

Daiskue jumped as well.

Sophia jumped off the cliff without screaming or even opening her mouth.

Only Gregory remained at the top of the cliff. He peered down at the gaping mouths of the carnivorous reptiles.

"You can do it!" Angie said to her teammate.

"I'm going to die here," Gregory said, "I'm going to freaking die!"

"It's alright," Angie said, "Go when you're ready!"

"Um, no," Chris said, "This is a half-hour show. You have thirty seconds to jump before I disqualify you."

Gregory took a deep breath and hurled himself over the cliff. The alligators circled around, waiting for an easy meal, but Gregory actually hit the ground next to the lake.

"Ouch!" Chris winced, "That's gonna leave a mark!"

"Gregory, are you alright?" Angie asked.

"Ouch," was all Gregory could get out. His bone was sticking out of his leg.

"Yikes," Angie said, disturbing her normally calm demeanor.

"Is it bad?" Gregory asked.

"Um..." Angie debated whether to tell the truth.

"That's pretty bad!" Chris said, "Get him to the medical tent, quick!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Who should appear besides Rich Moneyman! The pitchman smiled at the camera showing off his pearly whites to the audience.

"Have you ever wanted a truly low-maintenance pet? A pet that does all the work of taking care of it? Well, then, buy one of my awesome new bee farms! Now, anyone can be a beekeeper with one of these cool new products!" Rich Moneyman held up a jar filled with buzzing insects, "All you have to do is unscrew the lid on the jar and..." As Rich Moneyman unscrewed the lid of the jar, the bugs buzzed out of the container and swarmed around him.

"AAAH!" Rich Moneyman screamed as he darted around getting stung many times by the ticked-off bees.

To order the amazing bee farm complete with a thousand honey-making bees, call the number on screen. The amazing bee farm costs $19.99 plus $9.99 shipping and handling (Don't tell anyone, but it only costs two bucks to ship it! We keep the rest for ourselves!). Order now! If you're one of the first 100 callers, we'll include a vial of bee venom antidote, so get it while it lasts!

BACK TO THE SHOW

"So, since Gregory missed the mark," Chris said, "the Lions have ten jumpers! That will be good in the next part of the challenge. Time for the Tigers to take their dives! Claire already got credit for hers, so now it's time to see how many more of you are brave enough (or crazy enough) to jump!"

Thomas looked down at the water below, "I don't know if I could do this," he said.

"Remember," Manny said, "The longer you stay here with us, the easier it is for one of us to shank you!"

This coaxed the paranoid teen to jump, screaming.

"That wasn't very nice," Peyton scowled at Manny.

"What?" Manny shrugged, "We got him to do it."

"But taking advantage of his worst fear?" Peyton said, "It's not right!"

"Whatever, girl," the rocker said, "You wanna go or should I?"

"I'll go," Peyton said, wanting to set an example for her team, "Hold on." Peyton positioned herself over the cliff and dived down, making no splash. The alligators didn't even sense her presence. Then she quickly swam up to the shore.

"Hey, Peyton," Thomas said, "Um...you're a really good swimmer."

Peyton smiled, "Aw, thank you!"

CONFESSIONAL: PEYTON

"Well this is good. The boy's opening up. I think that when he learns how to trust us, he'll be a really valuable player. And maybe a good friend...and maybe even...no, I don't think so..."

CONFESSIONAL: THOMAS

"So...Peyton...No! I can't let my guard down! She probably just wants to seduce me so she can get whatever she wants from me! Then she's going to have me voted off and I'll look like a stupid fool!"

END CONFESSIONALS

Manny jumped off the cliff, shouting and cheering.

Sydney acted as a professional diver and managed to do some amazing tricks on her descent.

Lucas jumped off the cliff, screaming, "For Tattoine!" He made a huge splash upon impact that knocked some of the alligators away.

"I'm scared," Kellie confessed, clinging to Jared, "Can you go down first?"

"Um...I suppose," Jared shrugged.

"And could you, maybe, hold down one of those alligators so it doesn't bite me?"

Jared smiled in a cocky way, "Let's do it mates!" He took off his hat and jumped into the water. When he landed in the pond, he used his hands to hold the alligator's jaws shut, "Go ahead, Kellie!" he screamed.

"I don't know if I can," Kellie said. She closed her eyes and jumped, hitting the water and almost landing on Jared. The two exited the water together.

"Thank you so much Jared," Kellie said, "You're so strong!"

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I wasn't really scared. I was just testing him to see if he'd be a good ally. Although, it was nice of him to hold the alligator's jaws together for me..."

END CONFESSIONAL

Eric was also brave enough to jump off the cliff.

"There's no way I'm doing that," Hanna said, "We're on national TV and I am _not_ going to let my makeup run on camera!"

"You don't have to," Chris said, "But you're disqualified from the challenge if you don't. And the last part of the challenge will require as many people as possible. So you're team might be a little PO'ed if you don't jump."

"Come on Hanna!" Peyton cheered.

"You can do it!" Claire added.

"No! You don't understand because you're not beautiful like I am!" Hanna said, "I'm not going!" she flicked her hair and walked down the other end of the cliff.

"OK then," Chris said, "but you're out of the challenge!"

"Good! I didn't want to participate in this stupid challenge!" Hanna strutted off.

"Not bad, guys!" Chris said to the contestants, "Not bad at all! Only one loser on either team! But this challenge will surely eliminate more people! Follow me!"

The contestants followed Chris, not knowing what awaited them and probably not wanting to know.

Chris led the contestants to the lake, where a hippopotamus sat in the water, floating and sleeping.

"Alright!" Chris said, "For challenge part two, you have to ride Henry the bucking hippo!"

"That's it?" Drake said, "Ride a lazy, fat hippo?"

"No, Drake," Allie said, "Hippos are extremely dangerous. they kill more people than any other animal in Africa!"

"Yeah, sure, blondie," Drake scoffed.

"All you have to do to advance to the next round," Chris said, "is ride Henry the bucking hippo for ten seconds. If he shakes you off before then, you're out of this challenge! Any questions?"

"No," Drake said, "come here, you fat, stupid hippo."

Henry the bucking hippo opened one eye and grunted in a way that sounded like a laugh at the bully.

Drake ran up to the hippo and jumped on his back. The hippo, startled, bucked him off and kicked the bully in the face, dislodging a tooth. (from Drake. The hippo was unfazed).

"And, that's zero seconds for Drake! You're out!" Chris smiled, "Who's next?"

"I suppose I'll go," Peyton approached Henry the bucking hippo and jumped on his back. When the hippo started to buck and pitch, Peyton held on with a steady hand. She lasted for ten seconds.

"And Peyton lasts long enough to move onto the next round! Who's next?"

"Watch this!" Ted yelled to his teammates as he jumped onto the hippo's back. He also made ten seconds on the hippo.

"Me next!" Allie said. She managed to ride the hippo for ten seconds as well.

Melvin, to nobody's surprise was thrown off Henry the bucking hippo.

Draden, to nobody's surprise held on to Henry the bucking hippo.

"Watch this!" Jared jumped onto the hippo's back as it started to attempt to shake him off. Jared decided to be cocky and even stood up on the hippo. Then he stood on his hands while on the hippo. Then he proceeded to do an ancient Australian dance while on the hippo.

"Okay," Chris said, "You passed your challenge five minutes ago! Stop showing off and let somebody else have a turn to get injured!"

"Alright, mate!"

CONFESSIONAL: JARED

"That was nothing! Once, while vacationing in Burundi, the boat I was in got capsized by a big, angry hippo, so I jumped off the boat and had the hippo take me to shore! What a nice ungulate he was!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Alright!" Sydney shouted, "Time to get into character! I'm a hippo rider! A cowgirl, but only on hippopotami? hippopotamuses? hippopotapeople? Geez, what is the plural for 'hippopotamus?' Anyways, here I come!"

Sydney held on for ten seconds, which was enough to pass her.

The rest of the Tigers, save for Eric and Lucas held onto the hippo for ten seconds.

All of the Lions, save for Drake and Melvin, were able to hang on to Henry the bucking hippo for the needed time.

"Ok, so we've eliminated a few people here, so that's good!" Chris said, "Just what will it take to break the rest of you? Find out after the break!"

"And we're back!" Chris stood in the center of a large platform that extended out of a pool. The Tigers were to his left. The Lions were to his right.

"Challenge part three!" Chris announced, "You have to use metal rods and knock every member of the other team off of this five-story platform and into the water below. The team that loses all its members will be sending somebody home tonight!"

"Meh, doesn't sound that bad," Dennis shrugged.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," Chris said to the shorter boy. He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The water started bubbling. Steam rose into the air.

"Now, the water is boiling hot!" Chris sneered, "You really don't want to go in there!"

Everyone glared at Dennis.

"Three, two, one, go!"

The teams charged at each other.

CONFESSIONAL: PEYTON

"I wish that Drake was still in this challenge. I'd love to knock him into boiling water for the passes he made at me!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Sydney ran up to Ted, but he was fast. Ted jumped out of the way and swept Thomas off his feet. He then kicked Thomas off the platform and he became the first victim.

Dennis whacked Sydney off her feet, but she quickly recovered, jumped up and roundhouse kicked the short boy, sending him off the platform.

Daiskue used his marshal artistry and wielded his steel rod like a bo-staff, sending Lucas to splash down in the water below.

Jessica, seeing Draden nearby, got distracted from the competition and was knocked off the platform by Sydney. Draden knocked Sydney off while she stopped to gloat about her attack.

Allie managed to down Jared, but Kellie launched a sneak attack and sent the blonde hurdling down.

On the other edge of the platform, Sophia dueled with Manny. The former delivered a stab to his gut, but Manny was ruthless. He withstood the blow and delivered one to Sophia's head. The stoic girl ducked upon being swept with the rod. and kicked Manny in the crotch with her boot. The rocker doubled over in pain and with a swift jab to the head, he went down.

Ted and Peyton dueled as well, both of them giving each other cocky grins.

"You're a swimmer, right?" Ted taunted, "Then you'll be right at home in the water!"

"Oh, good one!" Peyton rolled her eyes, "You spend the day coming up with that one?"

"Hey, nothing personal when I do this," Ted said.

"Do what?" Peyton asked.

"This," Ted smacked his rod into her face, knocking her off the platform.

"You didn't!" Claire yelled at Ted.

"I did," Ted said in a cocky way.

"You know I'll have to knock you off to win, right?"

"But do you have the guts to knock me off, sweetie?" Ted jabbed Claire with the rod.

"Yes, I do, 'sweetie,'" Claire hit Ted.

While Ted and Claire talked trash to each other, Draden, the only other player left, charged the perfectionist girl. Claire leaped out of the way and struck Draden hard enough to push him away, but he was heavy enough to stay on the platform

"Come on," Ted taunted Claire, "Make a move!"

Claire Jabbed Ted in the chest, dropped her rod and charged him, knocking him off the platform into the boiling water below. Big mistake. Seeing Claire without her rod, Draden charged into Claire and she suffered the same hot fate.

"Team Simba Hatari wins the challenge!" Chris announced, "Daravana Bagha! Time to vote somebody off!"

It was not a fun time for the Daravana Bagha (The Tigers).

"So who are we getting rid of this time?" Jared asked

"I don't think we should discuss who we're voting for," Peyton said, "It's kind of a personal choice, right?"

"Whatever," Hanna said, "I just can't believe we have to sleep in that cursed forest again!"

"Well, you didn't do much to help out, Sheila," Jared said, "You refused to jump just because you didn't want to get your hair wet. Pretty weenie if you ask me."

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna said, "It could be much, much worse! Look at Peyton! She got distracted while on the platform!"

"At least I made it to that part of the challenge," Peyton cried, "Claire, what do you think?" Peyton turned to her friend.

"I...I don't know," Claire said, "I'm surprised you haven't talked about voting me off. I screwed up big time up there. I got cocky."

"Great idea!" Hanna said, "We can vote Claire off! She doesn't seem to mind!"

"Really? Am I leaving this early?" Claire's eyes went wide.

"No," Peyton said, "We're not voting you off for a little mistake. Besides, I don't want to separate you so from him so early," Peyton winked.

"Who's him?" Eric said, "Is it Manny? I could totally see you two together! It would be adorable!"

"Um...no," Claire said sheepishly, glaring at Peyton. Peyton gave Claire a guilty look as if to say "sorry."

"I'll vote for Peyton," Thomas said to Hanna, "She's been trying to be all buddy-buddy with me! I swear, she's trying to kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you," Peyton put her hands up, "Can't you read between the lines? I happen to _like _you! I see through your paranoia and I like what I see. I want to be you're friend!"

"Why? So you can lead me to my death?" Thomas said.

"You know what? Fine!," Peyton said, "Vote me off! See if I care!"

"If you say so," Hanna shrugged, walking to the confessional to cast her vote.

CONFESSIONAL: PEYTON

*She's tearing up* "I didn't anticipate having this hard a time in the competition. I suppose it isn't the end of the world if I'm voted off this early." *She smiles slightly*

END CONFESSIONAL

"Tigers, time for elimination!" Chris announced, lighting his giant tiki torch, "One of you has spent your last night on Total Drama Survival. The following contestants are safe:"

"Kellie,"

...

"Jared,"

...

"Sydney,"

...

"Thomas,"

...

"Eric,"

...

"Manny,"

...

"Lucas,"

...

"Claire,"

...

"Hanna, Peyton, You both racked up some votes tonight. The person going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hanna!"

"Peyton smiled as her torch was lit."

"What?" Hanna shrieked, "I lost already? I can't believe it! You all suck! I'm actually happy about this! I'm sick of this crappy island! Goodbye!" Hanna stormed off.

"No, no, no!" Chris said, "You leave the same way as everyone else, through the Toss of Shame!"

Hanna was loaded into the giant slingshot.

"But that's facing the water!" Hanna shrieked, "My makeup will run! My hair will get messed up!"

"Yeah," Chris shrugged, "You really didn't think this through!"

"No! Don't do it! I...WAAAAHHHHH!"

MEANWHILE AT THE SPA HOTEL:

"Man it is nice to be back here!" Draden said to his team.

"Yeah!" Melvin high-fived the muscle man

Drake really wanted to punch Melvin, but he was sitting next to Draden, so it was a no-go.

"Does anyone know what happened to Gregory?" Angie asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah," Draden said, "He'll be fine. I saw him in the medical tent. They were able to fix his leg."

"Well, that's good!" Jessica smiled.

"Yeah," Angie agreed, "That's a good thing."

"Do any of you know where Ted is?" Daiskue asked.

"No," Draden said, "He hasn't been around here today. I wonder where he could be."

Said cutthroat boy was in the forest, by the lake.

"No hard feelings about the challenge, right?" Claire asked Ted.

"Are you kidding?" Ted asked, incredulous, "I've never been more in love with you!"

"Really?" Claire's eyes widened, "Because I did push you into the boiling water."

"You did what you had to do to win," Ted said, "We both agreed that this relationship wouldn't interfere with the competition, right?"

"Yeah, but, I...I can't help but feel guilty."

"Don't." Ted said, "We're still together. I still adore you."

"You...you adore me?"

Ted sighed, "Listen, Claire. I'm no romantic. I don't really know what love is. It's just...it's just an emotion to me and I don't really understand emotions," He confessed, "That being said, I feel pretty close to you. I really like being around you. I, you know..."

"Have feelings for me?" Claire finished his sentence.

Ted looked at the ground. He wasn't used to talking like this.

"Yes," He said, "Yes. I have feelings for you."

"I understand," Claire smiled, "I love you to."

"Whoa, slow down speed racer," Ted said in control again, "Love? We met each other three days ago. 'Love' is a little strong of a word."

"Ok," Claire said, giving an eye roll, "I _like_ you."

"And I like you, too," Ted said, grabbing Claire's hand.

_Three days into the competition and the drama's just starting to get intense! Who will be the next losing loser to lose? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Survival!_

Who do you think will be next? Tell me all your thoughts and speculations in your review! It's quick and easy!

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Melvin, Allie, Ted, Daiskue, Jessica, Gregory, Angie, Sophia, Dennis

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Thomas, Manny, Eric, Kellie, Jared, Lucas, Sydney

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, all. Wow! No reviews? This hasn't happened before! No! No! NO! RAGE MODE! AHHHH!

Anyways, I know y'all are reading. Please review! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! Wahhahahahaha!

Alright, now that that's over, it's time for the actual story!

_Previously on Total Drama:_

_Teams participated in a watery challenge! They had to jump into a pond of alligators, ride a bucking hippopotamus and knock each other into boiling hot water. Needless to say it was very painful and therefore very hilarious!_

_Thomas briefly came out of his shell to Peyton, who was receptive, but had a hard time getting him to see that she meant no harm to him. Peyton, brah, If I were you, I'd give up here!_

_Hanna refused to jump, which ultimately led to her and Peyton being in the bottom two, and, thanks to Claire, Hanna wound up taking the toss of shame. Damn shame...Not!_

_Four down, nineteen more losers and one big winner! Who will be the next contestant flying home? Find out right here on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

Theme song:

A camera pans up. A camera pans down. A camera comes up from under a sleeping alligator. A camera comes out of a wasp nest, scaring the bugs out.

The camera climbs up a huge cliff, running over Chris.

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,_

Jared jumps off the cliff into the water, hitting Thomas, knocking him into a hook

_You guys are on my mind,_

Sophia, on a boat with Allie reels in Thomas. He flies off the line into Peyton's arms, who hugs the screaming boy.

_You ask me what I wanted to be_

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Draden lifts a weight with Melvin on it, while Jessica holds onto him.

_But now I think the answer is plain to see_

Dawn and Daiskue meditate back to back. Dawn has birds sitting on her arms. A snake comes down from a tree and swallows one of the birds. Dawn looks horrified.

_I want to be famous!_

Ted and Claire sit in a canoe, gazing into each other's eyes.

_I want to live close to the sun,_

The canoe passes Dennis. Ted and Claire immediately glare at each other. The canoe falls down a waterfall.

_So pack your bags, cuz I've already won._

Drake cackles, leaning on the outhouse, but a jungle cat comes out and chases the bully.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

The camera pans into the spa hotel's lobby. Hanna listens to Daniel's nonstop talking.

_I'll get there one day_

Eric makes a heart with his hands. Emma shoves him to the ground

_Cuz I want to be famous!_

The camera pans out of the hotel, where Chef Hatchet barks orders to an intern. Tori sits, drinking a huge bottle of soda. The camera pans onto the dock. Sydney performs for an invisible audience .Kellie glares at her.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na,_

In the water, a duckling swims around, but is gobbled up by an alligator.

_I want to be! I want to be! I want to be famous!_

Manny jams out on his guitar and fireworks explode in the sky.

_I want to be! I want to be! I want to be famous!_

Gregory and Angie, bathed in the light of a campfire, look into each others' eyes, but Chris pops up and smacks the two away. The cast, sitting around the campfire whistles the chorus.

Chapter 5: It's Still Rocket Roll to Me

"He said...he likes me," Claire said to Dawn.

"I would not feel too bad if I were you. Ted seems to be very reserved about his feelings," the blonde girl replied.

"Yeah, but I...I don't know. I just wish he'd be more open to me," Claire said.

"That is what all girls wish for," Dawn giggled, "Just give him time. He will come around."

"Do you mean it?" Claire frowned, "He's a great guy. I just..."

"I understand completely," Dawn said, "Ted feels the same way about you that you do him. He's just very shy about sharing it."

"I...I don't know whether or not to believe you," Claire said.

Dawn smiled, "I do not know whether I would believe me, either."

"I still don't know what to do. I wish that Ted would be more open."

"The best thing to do if you do not believe me is to ask Ted yourself."

"Thanks," Claire said, "You've been a good friend to me."

"It is not a problem," Dawn smiled at Claire, "It would be a little boring just watching over the forest."

MEANWHILE AT THE SPA HOTEL:

"And then I says to Lauren, 'If you don't like crouching down to kiss me, go date someone else!'"

Daiskue, Ted and Draden laughed at Dennis's story.

"So, did she dump you?" Ted questioned.

"Nah," the short boy replied, "We're still together!" He looked at the camera, "Lauren, if you're watching this, I love you babe!"

"But do you not have affections for Allie?" Daiskue asked.

Dennis shrugged, "It's just an attraction. She's really hot, but how many of these relationships on the show last?"

"But isn't Lauren watching you hit on Allie?" Draden asked.

Dennis's eyes bulged, "Oh, crap...sorry Lauren, I still love you. I swear! I'll stop hitting on Allie!"

CONFESSIONAL: DENNIS

"I really didn't think this one through. Lauren, I never wanted anything real with Allie. You know that, right?"

END CONFESSIONAL

Dennis had left.

"Ten bucks says that He'll hit on Allie again," Ted said to Draden.

"You're on, boy," the muscular teen shook Ted's hand, rattling his wrist.

ELSWHERE IN THE SPA HOTEL

"So should I ask him out or just wait for him to make the first move?" Jessica asked Allie, Angie and Sophia.

"I don't know about the directness," Sophia said, "I don't believe Draden knows you like him."

"Yeah," Angie said, "Boys are kind of oblivious to that sort of thing."

"Boys are kind of dumb, aren't they?" Jessica said.

"Yeah," Angie said, "But they're cute. And they're boys."

"Do any of you like anyone here?" Jessica asked.

"No," Sophia said, "I'm focusing on competition."

"Yes," Allie said.

"Really?" Jessica's eyes went wide, "Who?"

"Um...I...I don't really want to talk about it right now." Allie said.

"Aw, come on!" Jessica said, "You're with friends!"

"Um..." Allie twirled her blonde hair in her hand, "Alright. I have a crush on..."

"Contestants!" Chris's voice sounded, "It's time for a challenge! Get ready to get injured!"

"We'll discuss this later," Allie smiled at her friends.

The twenty remaining contestants filed out to the campground.

"Alright! Before I introduce this challenge," Chris said, "I'm gonna introduce you to today's special guest stars!"

"Guest stars?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! Guest stars!" Chris announced, "We're gonna be having a few every episode from now on! Some will be there to demonstrate, some will judge challenges, and some might even be responsible for voting somebody off! So be nice!"

"So who's the guest star?" Ted asked, impatient.

"Ok, ok," Chris said, "Don't get your panties in a knot! Let's give a big, warm, Kumba welcome to our guest stars!"

Nobody came out.

"Um...I said, let's give a big, warm Kumba welcome to our guest stars!"

Still nobody.

"Dudes! You can come out now!"

The two "dudes" walked off the boat on the dock. One was a middle-aged man with a happy, enthused face. The other was a young boy, a little younger than the contestants with blond hair and a red baseball cap that he wore backwards. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

"Welcome, guests!" Chris announced, "Please introduce yourselves!"

"Hello. Nice to meet y'all," the older man said, "I'm Dwayne. This is my son. Also Dwayne. Isn't he just adorable?"

"Dad, we're on TV!" The younger one said, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, sorry bud," Senior Dwayne put his arm around Junior's shoulders.

"Aw, Dad!" Junior said, "Please don't! We talked about this!"

"Yeah," Chris said, "Meet Daddy Dwayne and Baby Dwayne!"

"Don't call me that!" Dwayne Junior complained to Chris.

"Come on, Buddy! I kind of like it! Daddy Dwayne!" he laughed.

"Please don't" Dwayne Junior said.

"Yeah, can you have your father-son quarrels later?" Chris asked the two, "I'm trying to host a show!"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Host!" Dwayne Senior said, while Junior just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Chris said, "Whatever. Anyways, winning part one of the challenge will result in a distinct advantage in part two!"

"Um, so what's the challenge?" Dwayne Junior asked.

"I was going to get to that, Mr. Impatient," Chris scolded the child.

/

"Hey," Dwayne Senior said, "Don't talk to my kid like that!"

"I can talk to him however I want!" Chris sneered at the Dad.

"So, are we just here for you to laugh at?" Junior asked Chris.

"Pretty much," Chris said, "Plus, the audience likes seeing celebrities on the show."

"But you said we'd get to host the second part of the challenge," Dwayne Junior said to Chris.

"Yes. you can, assuming we don't run out of time! You know...time...the kind of time you're wasting!"

"Sorry," Dwayne Senior apologized for his son, "Junior just gets a little edgy around new people."

"Touching," Chris said impatiently, "Can I please get back to doing my job now?"

"Yeah," Dwayne Senior said, "Go ahead, Mr. Host."

"Thank you!" Chris said, exasperated, "Only one member of each team competes in this challenge. Oh, and try to pick a person with a strong stomach!" Chris cackled.

LETHAL LIONS

"So," Allie said. "I know none of us probably want to do this challenge, but,"

"I'll do it," Drake said, "Damn. Lighten up you dumb blonde!"

Allie sighed at Drake's insult. Sophia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Draden said, "Who's to say you won't wimp out and lose for us?"

Drake got up in Draden's face, "I do, muscle face," the bully snarled.

"Oh really?" Draden questioned, now in Drake's face.

"Nah, it's ok," the bully shriveled up, "Who do you want?"

"I want the best person for the task," Draden said.

"I want to try," Melvin said.

"What?" Drake scoffed, "The geek? I thought we actually want to win this challenge!"

"I believe I have quite the strong digestive tract. I can eat quite a bit when I want to," Melvin said.

"Yeah," Drake sneered, "You can eat quite a bit, skinny loser," He poked the geek in the gut with force that knocked him down.

"You do that to my alliance partner one more time," Draden scolded, "And I will knock all your teeth in," He raised his fist for emphasis.

"Ok, ok," Drake said, "No need to get violent here, right?"

"That depends," Draden hissed, "Will you behave yourself?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Drake sobbed, "I'm sorry!"

Draden smiled out of satisfaction but still remained stern.

TERRIFYING TIGERS:

"I think I know who would be best for this challenge!" Kellie said, gesturing to Jared.

"Um...I'm not really the best at eating challenges, mate," Jared told the beauty.

"Come on," Kellie said, "I'm sure you've eaten all sorts of gross food."

"Doesn't exactly mean I enjoyed it, Sheila."

"But, I'm Kellie."

"I shall undertake this challenge of eating," Lucas said.

"You sure?" Manny asked the sci-fi buff.

"Yes! I have undertaken a great many eating challenges back home. I have a stomach of steel."

"Works for me," Kellie said, "Obviously you've done quite a bit of eating," she looked at Lucas's large size.

BACK AT THE CAMPGROUND:

Chris stood in front of the remaining contestants, "For the first challenge, it's Melvin versus Lucas!"

Melvin and Lucas were handed two large pails with lids on them (courtesy of Dwayne).

"Challenge part one," Chris said, "is to eat the entire contents of the pail you have in front of you. You may take the lids off of them now!"

The pails were full of wriggling, squirmy, slimy, pink earthworms.

Melvin and Lucas blanched, along with the other contestants that didn't have to eat.

"Yep! Nobody likes you. Everybody hates you. Guess you've got to eat worms!" Chris cackled, "Remember, whichever one of you eats the entire pail of worms in the shortest time gets a distinct advantage in part two!"

Lucas and Melvin looked at the worms squirming around in the pails.

"Your challenge starts...now!" Chris announced.

Melvin looked at the worms a little more and took a little one and placed it in his mouth. It was difficult to swallow it down.

Lucas, on the other hand, was shoveling worms into his mouth and taking big gulps.

"Come on, dude! You gotta go faster!" Draden said to Melvin.

Melvin shuddered and grabbed a handful of worms. He swallowed the worms as they wriggled around in his mouth.

"Yeah! You go, geek!" Ted cheered Melvin on.

"Go!" Peyton cheered for Lucas, "You can do it!"

Most of the other contestants were trying their hardest to hold in their stomach contents as they watched their teammates scarf down the wiggly invertebrates.

"Done!" Lucas said, holding up his bucket to show that the worms were all gone.

"Aw, rats!" Melvin cursed.

"I knew you'd screw everything up!" Drake shoved the geek aside.

"Don't shove me," Melvin shuddered. He was turning green, "I think I'm gonna...bleagh!"

Melvin threw up on the ground. At least he thought it was the ground. He actually hit Allie's boots.

Allie screamed, "It's on my boots! I got throw-up on my boots!" She ran around, trying to get the contaminant off of her shoes.

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"Ok, so maybe I have a few obsessive-compulsive tendencies. It's not to the point where it causes problems for me. I just...don't like messiness." She frantically scrubs at her boot.

CONFESSIONAL: DRAKE

He laughs hysterically, "Hahaha! I can't believe I just saw that! Hah!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Alright," Chris said, "So, while Allie cleans herself up, let me explain the second part of the challenge!"

"Do you not think we should wait for her?" Daiskue asked the host.

"Nope!" Chris replied, smugness at a maximum, "Y'all can explain it to her when she gets back. This is a half-hour show."

"That's bull and you know it," Draden said.

"Hey," Allie said, smiling, "What did I miss?"

Chris scowled, "Nothing...because all of your teammates delayed me telling you what the challenge is!"

"So, what's the second part of the challenge?" Dwayne Senior asked.

"Quiet, you!" Chris said to the guest.

"Hey!" Dwayne Junior said, "Don't talk to my dad like that!"

"Quiet, you, too!" Chris said to the child.

"Hey, now don't talk to my son like that," Dwayne Senior said.

"Anyways," Chris rolled his eyes, "Challenge part two! You need to build a rocket. Whichever team's rocket goes the highest wins! Now, since the Lethal Lions lost the pre-challenge, they get only one ounce of blast powder. The Terrifying Tigers get a barrel full of blast powder!

The Tigers cheered as Chris unloaded the barrel onto the Tigers.

"Now, be careful," Chris said, "This powder is extremely volatile, so don't go around messing with it. While it would be hilarious to see a team blow themselves up, we'd be down nine players, and the network ordered 21 episodes, so don't do it!"

"Real sensitive," Peyton scoffed.

"I know, right!" Chris sneered, "Anyways, you both get a crate full of materials you can use to build your rocket. In an hour, you will launch your rockets to be judged by Dwayne and Junior.

"We built rockets once for Junior's science fair project," Dwayne explained.

"No," Junior rolled his eyes, "You insisted on doing the project for me, but you messed up on the launch part and I failed, remember?"

"Nobody cares," Chris exclaimed, "You guys better get started!"

LETHAL LIONS:

"Alright, boss," Draden said, facing Melvin, "What's the plan?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Drake said, "The nerd screwed us over in the first part of the challenge. I'm handling this!"

"That 'nerd' happens to be my friend," Draden snarled.

"I don't care," Drake growled, "Are you going to be all buddy-buddy with the geek or get somebody in this challenge who can actually win this?"

"Oh," Draden raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about rocketry?"

"Nothing! But I love blowing stuff up!" Drake's face contorted into a smile so sadistic, it would put Chris McLean himself to shame

"No," Draden narrowed his eyes at the bully, "I ain't no rocket scientist, but I know there's more to this challenge than blowing stuff up."

"He's right," Allie said, "Especially given the limited amount of blast powder we have, we need a much more efficient design."

"Yeah, just look pretty, blondie," Drake snapped at the genius, "Why don't you get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich."

Allie chose to ignore this rude comment.

"Anyways, I think we leave this job to the professionals," Draden said, "if that's ok with you."

"Yes, of course," Allie said.

"We'll make you proud," Melvin said.

"Great," Draden smiled at the geniuses.

"So what do we do in the meanwhile?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know," Draden shrugged, "Talk?"

Jessica smiled flirtatiously, "You mean it?"

"Sure," Draden sat down next to Jessica, "Let's get to know each other. We haven't talked much."

CONFESSIONAL: JESSICA

"Draden noticed me? Eeeeeeee!"

CONFESSIONAL: DRADEN

"Yeah, Jessica's a cool girl. It's a shame we haven't really talked yet."

END CONFESSIONALS

"So, Jess. Can I call you Jess?"

"Um, sure..." Jessica giggled.

"So Jess, where you from?" Draden asked.

"Vancouver," Jessica told the muscular teen, "You?"

"Ottawa," Draden responded.

"Whoa!" Jessica said, "That's all the way in Ontario!"

"Hey, you're all the way on the west coast," Draden shrugged.

Ted looked at the couple, secretly wishing he could hang out with his own girl. Next to him, Daiskue meditated.

"So, Daiskue," Ted said to the martial artist, "You like anyone here?"

"No," Daiskue said, "I came here for competition, rivalry and sportsmanship, not to be with some girl. That will not bring honor to my name, will it?"

"No, I suppose not," Ted shrugged, "I feel the same way, though. I came to win."

TERRIFYING TIGERS:

The Tigers decided it would be best to let Thomas build the rocket.

"So, Claire," Kellie asked the overachiever, "Are you currently seeing anyone on the show?"

"Nope," Claire lied, "I'm single."

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I knew Claire was hiding something. She's never with our team at night She's got to be sneaking off somewhere! And I'll bet she's with some boy! Once she falls, the rest of the pieces for my plan will come into place! It'll just take a little bit of investigation. Man, I am so good at this game!" She lets out an evil laugh.

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"I don't trust Kellie. And how did she know about me and Ted?"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Hey, Eric," Kellie crooned to the fancy boy, "I need to talk about something."

"Listen, I know you want me," Eric said, "I can't blame you. I'm pretty charming."

Kellie tried to hold back a gag, but managed to smile at Eric, "No. I'm proposing an alliance."

"An alliance?" Eric repeated.

"Yes," said the femme fatale, "You know all about who's hooking up here, right?"

Eric beamed, "You came to me for romantic advice? Yes! I'm an expert on this stuff!"

"No, dumb-ass! I need you to tell me all the couples!" Kellie snapped.

"Oh," Eric said sheepishly, "Alright. Peyton is currently into Thomas, but he clams up whenever she talks to him."

"What about Claire?" Kellie asked eagerly.

"I believe she's sneaking out to see one of the Lethal Lions," Eric told Kellie, "My guesses are Daiskue, or Draden.

"Perfect!" Kellie's mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

LETHAL LIONS:

"Psst!" Kellie snuck up to Daiskue.

"Yes? Um...are you not on the other team?" Daiskue asked the beauty.

"That's not important right now," Kellie said, "I will give you all of my team's blast powder if you tell me which of you is seeing Claire."

Ted raised an eyebrow, "You will sabotage your own team to get information on which of us is dating Claire? What are you playing at?"

"Something that will only impact the Tigers. I promise," Kellie said.

Ted smirked and walked off with Kellie, "Let's talk."

Daiskue narrowed his eyes. What could his teammate be up to?

TERRIFYING TIGERS:

"That's great!" Peyton said, looking at the rocket Thomas made.

"Yeah," Thomas smiled for the first time in the entire game, "I'm ready to blast it! With that huge barrel of powder, we'll win for sure!

Peyton high-fived Thomas, and he briefly forgot about his paranoia.

LETHAL LIONS:

"Alright, Ted said to Kellie, far away from his team. Yes. I'm dating Claire. Now, whatever your plan is. Don't use it to hurt her. If she tells me you are trying to hurt her, I will make your life unbearable," Ted got in her face, "I will make this competition so miserable for you, that you will want to vote yourself off! Got it?"

"Noted," Kellie smiled, "Thanks for your help."

"Remember," Ted snarled, "You'd better hold up your end of the deal. Or else."

Kellie went back to her team, took her barrel of blast powder when nobody was looking and emptied it into the Lions' clearing.

"It's time to see who is the best rocketeer!" Chris announced, "Get ready to blast off your rocket! I've got our very special guest stars up in a plane encircling the island. They'll tell me which rocket blasts the highest!"

The two teams got ready to blast their rockets.

"You'll launch your rockets at the same time!" Chris explained, "In ten, nine, eight, seven, oh, what the hell, BLAST OFF!"

"What happened to all the blast powder?" Thomas shrieked, "It's gone!"

"You said you'd make sure that the other team wouldn't take the blast powder!" Manny scolded Thomas.

"Um..."Thomas stuttered.

"Hey, Tigers!" Chris announced, "You need to launch your rocket within the next ten seconds, or else you're disqualified!"

"Crap!" Eric announced, "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea!" Thomas shrieked, "I'm sorry!"

"Five seconds!" Chris announced.

"Hey, Claire," Kellie said, "Eric told me you were dating Ted. I this true?"

"Four seconds!"

"What?" Claire's eyes went wide.

"Three seconds!"

"Yeah! Everyone knows now!" Kellie sneered.

"Two seconds!"

"Only one person on the team knew about this!"

"One second!"

"Well, that person must have been yapping, because now, everyone knows!"

"And the Terrifying Tigers are disqualified!" Chris announced, "Time to vote somebody off!"

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"PEYTON! I can't believe I trusted you! You told everyone! Why did you do that?"

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"So, Peyton was the one who knew? Oh! This is too perfect! Now the two strongest players on the team hate each other, so they won't make an alliance! God, I am so good at this game!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Tigers, sucks to be you!" Chris announced to the losing team. Time to cut someone from the team!"

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"Alright, so we're going for Eric. Not only is he dead weight on the team, but I'm anticipating fireworks after we're done."

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"My vote is for Peyton! We need to get rid of her before this gets out of hand!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Alright! The votes are in!" Chris announced, When I call your name please come forth and light your torch in the flame of fire!"

"Manny,"

...

"Lucas,"

...

"Thomas,"

...

"Claire,"

...

"Kellie,"

...

"Jared,"

...

"Sydney,"

...

"Eric, Peyton, I only have one spot of safety left for you. And that spot of safety goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Peyton!"

"Um...What did I do to get eliminated?" Eric asked his team.

"Didn't you tell everyone that Claire's dating Ted?" Manny asked.

"Claire's dating Ted?" Eric asked incredulously, "Isn't he on the other team?"

"That's why he didn't want it getting out!" Claire shrieked.

"Um, before the inevitable drama ensues," Chris said, "Let's send Eric off on the toss of shame, shall we?"

CUT TO THE TOSS OF SHAME

"Any last words?" Chris asked Eric.

"I still don't get what's going on," Eric said.

"Weird last words," Chris shrugged and threw the massive slingshot. Eric blasted off into the night.

"Alright! Let's go to bed Tigers! You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow!" Chris announced.

"Like hell," Claire snarled. The rest of the contestants had never seen her so steamed, "I want answers. Who let this out?" She looked menacingly at Peyton.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"You were the only one that knew about me and Ted," Claire scolded Peyton, "Manny! Who told you about Eric?"

"Kellie," the rocker said innocently.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "And Peyton told me about it. But she said it was just between us, so...um, sorry, Peyton."

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, still confused.

"Why are you playing dumb?" Kellie asked, "Remember? It was all innocent enough. You meant no harm by it."

"I'm not playing dumb," Peyton pleaded, "I really have no idea what you're talking about!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Claire chastised, "Why did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone," Peyton said.

"Then how do they know?" Claire asked, "You're the only one who knew about this besides Ted and I. Ted is insistent that nobody knows about this, and I didn't tall anyone anything!" Claire's face turned red with anger.

"Well, I didn't tell anyone!"

"Then, who did?" Claire seethed, "I suppose Ted just went up and told Kellie that he and I were seeing each other every night!"

"No," Kellie shrugged, "I haven't talked to Ted all season. I'm totally clean here."

"Then it is you, Peyton! How could you do this! I trusted you and you let me down!"

"I...I," Peyton's eyes welled up with tears, "I didn't do anything!"

Claire narrowed her eyes, but realized it was futile to get into an argument this late at night.

"I'm going to bed!" Claire stomped off, the rest of the Tigers (save for Kellie) thoroughly confused about what just happened.

"Good night," Chris said to the fleeing girl, "Sleep tight! Don't let the Ted bugs bite!" He laughed to himself, "Man! It's getting dramatic up in this island! How long will it take to resolve this? Hopefully a while, 'cause that's what brings in the ratings! Anyways, stay tuned for the next action-packed episode of Total! Drama! SURVIVOR!"

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

20th: Eric

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Melvin, Allie, Ted, Daiskue, Jessica, Gregory, Angie, Sophia, Dennis

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Thomas, Manny, Kellie, Jared, Lucas, Sydney

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Halloween subjects of mine! This episode is going to be nice and spooky. I'm really getting tired with the story, so I've decided to end it here.

_Previously on Total Drama Survival:_

_The contestants put their intelligence to the test in a contest of rocketry!_

_Kellie sabotaged her team after Ted secretly told her about his secret relationship with Claire, and used this information to cause the greatest bout of strife and drama we've seen yet!_

_Eric was eliminated soon after Kellie started a rumor that he was responsible for unveiling Claire's relationship with Ted to the whole team._

_But Peyton got the brunt of Claire's wrath because Claire believed that Peyton had spilled the beans on her relationship with Ted._

_You know, a good, kind host would talk to the team and set things straight. Good thing I'm not one of those! That would_ kill_ the ratings!_

_Will the drama continue? I sure hope so, but find out on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

Chapter 6: Highway to Hell-O-Ween

Ted and Claire sat together against their favorite tree.

"They know," Claire said to Ted.

"Pardon?" Ted asked Claire.

"They know," Claire's eyes began to tear up, "All my team knows about our relationship. I'm sorry. You trusted me and I let you down."

"That's it?" Ted asked.

"Didn't you want me to keep this secret?" Claire asked Ted.

"Do the Lions know?" Ted asked.

"No."

"Then it's all good," Ted shrugged, "How'd they find out?"

"I have no idea. I think Peyton told them," Claire said, "I can't believe she betrayed our trust."

"She did?" Ted feigned shock.

CONFESSIONAL: TED

"I couldn't tell her that I told Kellie about the relationship. Sooner or later, this game's gonna become a free-for-all and Peyton's gonna prove to be a major threat. If I can get people against her, I'm gonna have an easier time picking her off. It's a shame though. I like Peyton. She's kind of cute..." His eyes go wide as he realizes what he just said, "Um...you can edit that part out, right?"

END CONFESSIONAL

The night went on quietly for an hour or two. Then it started to rain...then it started to pour. Lightning struck the tiny island and thunder roared. Needless to say, the Tigers had problems. Because they lost the challenge, they had to sleep outside.

"Ugh! This is awful!" Kellie was shivering and freezing in the rain.

Jared snuggled up to Kellie, "That better, mate?"

"Um...yes," Kellie closed her eyes and crawled up to Jared's muscular body.

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"Why does Jared have to be so freaking comfortable? It's not like I like him or anything! I'm just keeping him as an ally! Honest!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Peyton sat alone in the cold rain. The rain matched her current mood. Claire was angry with her, but she had no idea. She was not guilty of telling the team about Claire's relationship with Ted, but nobody believed her.

"Problem?" Thomas asked Peyton.

"Um..." Peyton didn't know whether to be honest with Thomas, "No, everything's alright."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked, "You look like you're crying."

"No," Peyton said, "My face is just all wet from the rain."

"Ok," Thomas said.

Lightning flashed. A young man appeared in the flash. His face was pure white. He had white hair as well. He wore all black and red.

Thomas screamed and jumped into Peyton's arms, "He's gonna kill me!" Thomas shrieked. The man stood in the middle of the forest. His unblinking red eyes focused on the contestants.

Lightning struck again. There was a flash, a high-pitched scream and the man was gone.

Peyton shrieked, accidentally dropping the terrified Thomas.

"Ouch!" Thomas complained.

"Alright," Peyton panted, "Let's do a head count. Is everybody here?"

"Kellie's gone!" Jared announced.

Where Kellie once sat was a massive puddle of blood and a note stained with the red liquid and wet with rain. It read:

_Dearest campers,_

_We have exceeded the budget for this season and the network has insisted on discontinuing it. This shall be the last episode of the season. I have sent an assassin to murder all but one of you. The bodies will be taken away upon death. Your final challenge will be to survive until the end of the night. The last survivor will win the million dollars for this season. Sorry it had to end this way._

_~Chris_

Allie read the list from the lobby of the McLean Spa Hotel, where the Draden had been laying before.

"So let me get this straight?" Allie panicked, sweat dripping down, hands trembling, "Chris has actually hired an assassin to kill us?"

"That is what the note says," Sophia said, showing a little bit of worry on her normally emotionless face.

"Come on! Dennis said," Chris is obviously punkin' us! "Do you honestly think he'd try to kill us?"

"Yes!" Allie was near tears, "He's been trying to kill us all season!"

"Calm down," Daiskue put his hand on Allie's shoulder, "We will not survive this if we panic."

"How are you not afraid?" Angie shrieked, "All but one of us are going to die!"

"I am terrified," Daiskue admitted, "But we need to think rationally and stick together."

"Together?" Drake snarled, "That's bull! I'm winning this season and I'll watch all of you be slaughtered in order to achieve that!"

"I agree with Daiskue. We need to stay together," Melvin said, "With our combined strength, we should be able to trounce the murderer."

"Ok," Daiskue said, "Then, we shall stay here. Be constantly on alert. Jessica, are you game?"

Jessica had been crying the whole time, "I...I guess," she managed to get out.

CONFESSIONAL: JESSICA

"I...I can't believe that happened! Draden died before I told him how I felt about him. If I could only see him one more time to tell him how I felt. If I could hear his voice one more time!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"It's really pouring out here," Claire snuggled up to Ted.

"Yeah," Ted agreed, "It'd be horrible to have to sleep out here."

"You don't have to," Claire pointed out.

"No," Ted said, "If you have to suffer out here, I'll suffer with you."

"You're so sweet," Claire said, "Such a gentleman."

Ted sighed. He knew he was neither of those things.

"Thank you," Ted said. He felt Claire's face come in close to his. She leaned in. He felt her lips on his. He did not resist. He returned the kiss when lightning struck.

Claire felt Ted's lips yanked off her own. She heard the sound of gunshots and Ted was gone. In his place was a large puddle of blood.

"Ted?" Claire asked, "Ted!? Where are you!" she shrieked, tears running down her face.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"What're we gonna do?" Thomas was shaking, "Somebody's out to kill us. I knew I wasn't crazy!"

"This isn't the time to rub your being right in our faces," Peyton said, "This is the time to come up with a plan to avoid being murdered! Does anybody know where Claire is?"

"Off with Ted, probably," Sydney assumed.

"No! No!" Peyton exclaimed, "She's off by herself!"

"No, she has Ted with her," Sydney said, "He'll keep her safe!"

"They're both goners," Jared said, "Ever seen a horror movie? The teen couple always dies."

"This isn't a horror movie," Peyton said, still panicking, "This is real freaking life!"

"Not the way I thought we'd go down," Manny said.

"This isn't how we're going down," Peyton asserted herself, but still remained shaky in fear, "We're gonna fight!"

"You heard what Chris said," Thomas said, "All but one of us are going to die tonight! I don't want it to be me, or you! Or..."

"No," Peyton said, "We might go down, but we're going down fighting, "Who's with me?"

The rest of the Tigers nodded in agreement.

"Good! We'll fight," Peyton said, "We'll take down the killer. and then," she paused, "Then we see who's left."

LETHAL LIONS

"I'm tired," Gregory whined.

"This is no time for being tired!" Daiskue scolded the lazy boy, "Get yourself together!"

"I'm sorry," Gregory's eyes started to flutter in fatigue, "I'll try to...AAAAAGGGHHH!" The lights turned off and lightning struck.

"Gregory!" Angie screamed uncharacteristically.

Where the lazy boy once stood was a puddle of blood.

"No!" Melvin screamed, "The killer got Gregory!"

"That means he's here in this hotel," Daiskue snarled.

"We can get him," Dennis said, "He's among us right now. I'm stayin' alert."

Lightning struck. The man with the white face and red eyes appeared in front of all of the surviving Lethal Lions.

"Are you alert? Do you think I won't see to killing you in the end?" the man spoke in a gravelly, monotone voice. He raised a bloody knife. The lights flickered off. There was a scream of anguish, and Dennis was gone.

"Come here you coward!" Daiskue yelled, "Stop slinking around in the shadows!"

The lights flickered off again and the scary man was back.

"I don't think you want me to show myself. For when I show up, somebody dies." Lightning struck. There was a flash and Jessica was dead.

"That's it," Drake decided, "I'm out of here! Try not to die!"

"You are leaving us?" Daiskue growled at the bully.

"Have you forgotten? I came to win!"

"Have you lost all of your humanity?" the martial artist scolded Drake.

"You can't lose what you never had!" The bully cackled as he ran off.

"He's gonna die." Allie was back in panic mode.

"Leave him," Daiskue said, "He would kill us all if he had the chance."

"But he's another human being!" Allie protested.

"I know," Daiskue replied, "And I hate to do this, but there is no deterring him. It is his life or ours."

"It's not right!" Allie said.

"I know, but your judgment is clouded by emotions. This is what is best."

TERRIFYING TIGERS

The tigers noticed a figure running toward them. They all stopped in their tracks, ready to fight the murderer.

But it wasn't the murderer.

"Claire!" Peyton shrieked, "You're alive!"

"What's going on?" Claire asked her team, still shocked by Ted's disappearance.

"Chris has lost his mind," Thomas said, "He's sent an assassin to kill all but one of us. If you survive, you win the season."

"That's insane!" Claire screamed, "How is this legal?"

"I don't know!" Peyton said, "There's got to be a loophole somewhere and he's exploiting it!"

"Don't worry!" Jared said, "If that psycho comes, we'll beat the crap out of him! We're all getting out of here alive, mates!"

Lightning flashed and the white-skinned man appeared, "I wouldn't count on it." Another flash and Claire was dead.

Peyton screamed at Claire's disappearance.

"What are we gonna do?" Lucas yelled.

"We stay calm!" Thomas scolded, "I've been preparing my entire life for the time I'd be hiding from a psycho killer! I know that what we have to do!"

"So what do we do?" Manny asked, losing patience.

Lightning struck, there was a scream and where Thomas once stood, the grass was stained with blood.

"THOMAS!" Peyton screeched, "No! No! This can't be happening! This cannot be freaking happening!" Peyton felt a mixture of fear and despair, "Why is this happening?"

LETHAL LIONS

"Are we still staying in the hotel?" Melvin asked Daiskue.

"I do not know. I have no idea whether to stay or go!" Daiskue responded, still trying to keep himself controlled.

"We should leave," Sophia commented, "Only five of us are still alive and Drake's condition remains unknown."

"Alright!" Angie said, "Let's go before the murderer comes!"

The lions ran out of the McLean Spa Hotel. They got to the door and ran into the creepy man. Lightning struck, there was silence and Sophia was dead.

"There are four of us," Angie cringed, "Let's get out of here!

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Sydney Pearson is a lose-cannon cop!" Sydney whispered, "Her specialty is catching serial killers.

"Good!" Peyton panted, "We got somebody who knows how to do this!"

"Come here killer!" Sydney grinned, "Come on and die!"

Lightning struck and the man was back, "I don't take kindly to threats." There was a flash and Sydney was dead.

"Are you kidding me?!" Peyton shrieked.

"No," the young man said.

LETHAL LIONS

The four alive lions delved deep into the jungle.

"He'll never find us here!" Allie panted, exhausted from running.

"Are we going to get any sleep tonight?" Angie asked.

"Sure," Daiskue said, "If you want to be murdered in your sleep!"

CONFESSIONAL: ANGIE

"I don't do well sleep-deprived."

CONFESSIONAL: DAISKUE

"'Are we going to get any sleep tonight?' Get your priorities straight woman! We are in a life-death situation!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Guys!" Melvin said, "We need to come up with a plan! What if the killer comes?"

Daiskue's jaw clenched. His brain worked overtime trying to come up with a way to thwart the attacker should he return.

"I...I...I have no idea," Daiskue confessed.

"You're just going to give up now?" Angie asked, "That's not like you."

"Hiding from a serial killer is taxing," Daiskue said without emotion, "I did not expect the contest to be this intense," Daiskue added, "When I signed up for this show, I expected competition and sportsmanship. I never believed I'd wind up hiding from a killer."

"It's ok," Allie put her arm around Daiskue, "If this is the way it has to end, I'm glad I got to spend it with you."

"This is not the way it will end," Daiskue's eyes narrowed, "We're fighting a losing battle. We've lost most of our members, but in all honesty, if I had to go down, I'd go down with you people. You are all amazing. Melvin, Angie, I would go to battle with you any day. You possess unique talents, much better than simply brute strength like myself. And Allie...Allie, Allie, Allie...

"Yes?" the intelligent blonde asked the warrior.

"You...you..." Daiskue stuttered.

Just then, lightning flashed and the pale man appeared in the dark.

"I'm sorry to ruin such a touching moment," he said in a monotone, gravelly voice. Then lightning flashed again, there was a scream and Angie was gone.

Melvin screamed. Daiskue jumped to his feet.

"He has found us," Daiskue clenched his jaw.

"No!" Allie shrieked, "How could he?"

"Listen," Daiskue told Allie, "We will talk later. For now, I must fight. I would never be able to live with myself if this was how I won the game."

TERRIFYING TIGERS:

Only Peyton, Jared, Manny and Lucas remained for the Tigers.

"Come on, mates," Jared encouraged, "We can survive this!"

Peyton lay on the ground, crying.

"Um...mate, what's up?" Jared asked the girl.

"We're screwed. I've been trying to hold up the team...but..." Peyton slumped, her face touching the ground.

"No, we ain't," Jared said to Peyton, "We're gonna get through this."

Lightning flashed and the pale-skinned man returned.

"No, you will not," he said in his monotone voice.

"Yes! We! WILL!" Jared screamed and knocked the man off his feet.

"Ouch," the man said with no emotion, "I will get you back for that."

Lightning flashed, but Jared dodged the kill. He swiped his feet underneath the killer, knocking him to the ground again.

The killer got up and ran toward Lucas, but Jared blocked the killer from reaching the heavy geek. He smashed the killer's head to the ground and used a vine as a makeshift rope to tie the assassin's arms and legs together.

"Yes!" Peyton cheered, "We're saved!"

"We're all heroes!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Rock and roll!" Manny screamed.

"No. I was caught," the assassin said.

Lightning struck again, blinding everyone and the vines were on the forest floor, minus the killer.

"What!?" Peyton screamed, "How...How could he have gotten out?"

"I am a man of many skills," the killer said from behind Peyton, making her jump, "I will leave you alone for now, but beware, for I shall return."

Lightning flashed and the assassin was gone.

LETHAL LIONS

"We should go deeper into the forest," Melvin said with certainty.

"That is not a good idea," Daiskue said, "It is likely that the killer is hiding back there. If we step into his domain, we're making the first move. And you never make the first move when fighting."

"Oh," Melvin said sheepishly, "Then what do we do?"

"We wait for him to come to us," Daiskue said.

Lightning struck, "I'm already here," the pale man said.

"Come at me, killer!" Melvin screamed, running at him.

"No!" Allie screamed, "Don't!"

"Die!" The geek punched the man in the face.

"I don't appreciate being assaulted," the pale man said in a monotone voice, "You will die for your arrogance."

"I won't!" Melvin shrieked, running only on adrenaline.

"Is that a challenge?" the man raised a thick, black eyebrow, "Then bring it on."

"I WILL!" the geek charged at the scary man.

"Die," the man said in a monotone voice.

"No you do not!" Daiskue scolded the man, taking out his nunchucks, running to the man.

"I apologize we didn't have fun, but I must leave," the scary man said, disappearing in a blinding flash and a thunderclap.

"Get back here you coward!" Daiskue screamed at the man who was not there.

"I'm going after him," Melvin said with certainty.

"No, desist!" Daiskue insisted.

"It's suicide!" Allie cried.

"No! All my life I've been pushed around," Melvin said, "I'm through with it," he pulled his pants up high and adjusted his glasses, then he ran off.

"No! Don't!" Allie screamed at the geek, but he would not relent.

"Let him go," Daiskue said, "There's no stopping him at this point."

"Yes! We can! We must!" Allie cried, tears coursing down her cheeks, "I've lost too many people here! We can't just let him go!"

"There would be no chance of convincing him," Daiskue said with finality.

"I didn't think this would be how the season would end!" Allie sobbed.

"It is not over yet," Daiskue gritted his teeth, "He will return and we will give him what he deserves."

"Daiskue...I...I...I love you," Allie confessed.

"What?" Daiskue asked.

"I love you," Allie repeated, "I have since we started. Your strength in challenges, your respect for others, your loyalty...I...I..."

"You do?" Daiskue asked.

"Yes. I don't think we'll both survive this, and I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll be thinking of you!"

Daiskue did the last thing Allie expected. He took the blonde in his arms and the two embraced in a kiss. This surprised her at first, but soon she sunk into the kiss.

"I will repeat myself. It is not over," Daiskue said to Allie with certainty, "I will continue to fight and I trust that you will, too."

"Of course," Allie said, smiling confidently and wiping a tear from her eye.

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"If I die, please, whoever's watching this, please bury me with my _Star Wars _action figures," Lucas pleaded to the camera, "And don't take them out of the boxes. They're very expensive!"

"Don't think that way," Peyton said, terrified, but regaining her composure.

"Tell my band-mates I love them," Manny said, "Long live the Rabid Anteaters! Long live rock n' roll!" Manny said in addition.

"If we're going to survive this," Peyton said, "We can't be thinking we're all going to die!"

"Yes, mate," Jared said, "I agree! Get yourselves together mates!"

"Sorry," Manny said, "Do you dudes have a plan for survival?"

"He'll be back," Jared said, "He'll try to finish what he started!"

"I will finish," the spooky man appeared holding up a bloody knife.

"NO!" Jared screamed, running toward the man, but lightning flashed and he and Jared were gone.

"Jared!" Peyton shrieked, "No!"

LETHAL LIONS

Melvin walked around the forest. He had the misfortune of running into Drake.

"What're you doing?" the bully sneered

"You're alive?" Melvin asked in shock.

"Of course I am," Drake said, "I haven't run into the killer once."

Lightning flashed. Thunder roared and the spooky man returned, "There's a first time for everything," he said in his gravelly, monotone voice. He raised the bloody knife, but Drake swiped it out of his hand. He raised the knife at the man, who fled quickly.

"Now, then," Drake sneered at Melvin, "Chris said the last one alive was the winner, so in order to win the game, I have to kill you."

"You wouldn't," Melvin said, adrenaline running through his veins.

Drake raised the knife and stabbed at Melvin's heart, but the geek was quick and it ended up slicing through his leg. He could not feel the blow because f the adrenaline, but he saw blood leaking everywhere on his pants.

"Come on! Accept your death!" Drake screamed, plunging the knife into Melvin, missing the heart again and going clean through his left arm.

"Whoa!" Chris said, approaching the fighting rivals, "That's enough of that! No killing here! We're just playing a friendly game!"

"Friendly game?" Drake gripped the knife, "It's a life-death game now!" he stabbed Melvin in the shoulder.

Chris face-palmed, "Put the knife down and meet me at the main campground. We have to discuss some...things."

AT THE MAIN CAMPGROUND

Chris stood in front of the eight surviving contestants.

"Alright," he announced, "Nobody's dead. I was just playing a prank on y'all. Come on out guys!"

The "killed" contestants walked out into the campground, looking alive as ever.

"Nobody's dead?" Peyton screamed, "What the hell is wrong with you! You thought that having us all fear for our lives would be a funny prank?"

"Yep!" Chris grinned, "Until somebody," Chris glared at Drake, who sat next to a heavily bandaged Melvin, "Took it way too far!"

"But what about the killer?" Allie asked, "I saw him. He had a knife and there was blood.

"Nope! Wrong again!" Chris's grin was all the more desirable to punch, "Our 'killer' was really just our celebrity guest, Ennui!"

"Hello, guys," Ennui said, wearing his "ultra-goth" clothing, "It has been a pleasure being a part of this show. I am overflowing with happiness."

"Yeah," Chris said, looking scared, "You want to tell them how you 'killed' Their teammates.

"I merely kidnapped them and sprinkled fake blood around upon my retreat," Ennui shrugged, "I'm deeply sorry if I scarred anyone for life."

Most of the contestants were still getting over their panic.

"I'm not! This was awesome! I can't wait to re-watch all the footage over and over!" Chris grinned.

"You're gonna burn in Hell," Draden snarled.

"God, you guys are so touchy when you're psychologically abused," Chris rolled his eyes, anyways, I initially wasn't gonna get rid of anyone because of my harmless little prank, but it looks like Melvin sustained a few injuries. Melvin, do you think you'll be able to continue the competition?"

"No. I don't," Melvin said.

"This is a load of bull!" Draden said, "If Melvin is leaving, you should boot Drake too! He caused all the injuries!"

"No-can-do!" Chris sneered, "Murder is against the rules of the game, but _attempted_ murder is perfectly fine!"

Drake smirked at Draden.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open," Draden snarled, "Or both, before I personally gouge them out!"

"What's the matter, little boy?" Drake sneered at the muscular teen, "Getting mad?"

"No," Draden swallowed his anger, "I'll be the bigger man here. But trust me, Drake. Next time we lose, you will be going home, ass-wipe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the bully rolled his eyes.

Chris was nice enough to allow Melvin to be taken off the island by boat instead of making him take the Toss of Shame.

"Goodbye, little buddy!" Draden called out to the geek.

"Get well soon!" Allie said.

"I would go to battle with you any time," Daiskue noted.

Melvin sailed off.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yep! That was a prank on you, too. Nobody's dead! Don't hate me for this! Happy Halloween, my friends!

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

20th: Eric

19th: Melvin

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Allie, Ted, Daiskue, Jessica, Gregory, Angie, Sophia, Dennis

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Thomas, Manny, Kellie, Jared, Lucas, Sydney


	7. Chapter 7

I owe you all not just an apology, but also an explanation.

I've been absent, not just from Fan Fiction, but also from Deviant Art and in general the little Total Drama world that I have created for myself. I fell out of the loop with the series in general as well as the fact that I've simply grown up. I'm entering college next year and I've been ultra-busy with holding 3 jobs (lifeguard, newspaper writer, and intern for a radio show). I've battled through my own challenges, rivalries, romances, breakups, and even metaphorical Chris McLeans. Time's been hard to come by, but I'll press on. This is no longer about Total Drama. It's no longer a dopey Fan Fiction written by an aspiring, wannabe novelist. This is about finishing something: doing something I'm passionate about: writing and creating. This is about the fans who have been waiting for me to finish my Total Drama Fan Fiction trilogy. That being said:

It's time to go back to Kumba Island. For good this time. Until we finish.

Before we begin, I have to say something about Drake: it's a goal of mine to make all of my villains progressively more evil. Amy from high seas was manipulative and a little sadistic, so I wanted to have a villain that makes her look like a saint. Enter Drake, a sadistic psychopath that makes Chris McLean himself look like a choir boy. And you won't believe next season's villain...Now, let's here those six words you've all been waiting for:

_Last time on Total Drama Survival:_

_I messed with the contestants' minds by making them think a psychopath assassin was chasing them around the island! Doesn't that sound like fun?_

_Speaking of psychopaths, the cold-blooded hothead Drake took my challenge a little too seriously and actually attempted to kill Melvin! That would've been grounds for disqualification...if I cared!_

_But thanks to his critical condition, Melvin chose to forfeit the contest. Damn shame...not! Will anybody else leave the contest due to injuries? I sure hope so! That would be hilarious! Anyway, you shouldn't be anywhere else but right here watching Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

Chapter 7: Cirque de Jerk

Since Chris was feeling generous, he let both teams sleep in the spa hotel.

It had been a sleepless night...or what was left of it. The chase of the assassin ended at about 1:00 in the morning. While all the contestants were exhausted, all of them were too scared to sleep.

"I can't believe you got to kiss your crush!" Jessica said to Allie, "I watched the feed from the cameras. You were, like, so smooth! You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"Um..." Allie started, "Well, it helps when you think you're gonna die and you have nothing to lose," she said.

"I suppose," Jessica said, "I'm so bad with this kind of stuff though."

"It's ok," Allie said, "I know the feeling, but you're going to have to be brave at some point and tell him your feelings."

"I know," Jessica shrugged, "the day's gonna start soon. You think Chris's gonna give us a challenge?"

"Probably," Allie grumbled, "insensitive jerk."

Jessica nodded.

There was a knocking on the door.

"It's probably just Dennis," Allie rolled her eyes, "he's just gonna come and hit on me. Don't let him in."

There was another knocking on the door.

"Just ignore him, he'll go away," Jessica assured her friend.

The knocking sounded again.

"None of us want to talk to you right now, Dennis!" Jessica yelled at the door, "get lost!"

"I am not Dennis," said the voice on the other side of the door.

"Oh," Allie said, blushing, "sorry Daiskue," come in.

The martial arts master entered the room.

"What's up?" Allie asked.

"The ceiling?" Daiskue asked, puzzled.

"It's an idiom," Allie said.

"Oh, I apologize," Daiskue said, "I do not speak English as a first language."

"Whoa," Allie said, "I didn't know that! We have so much to learn about each other now that we're dating."

"That is what I wanted to discuss with you," Daiskue said firmly.

"Um...I'll leave," Jessica said, attempting to avoid awkwardness.

Jessica left the room in the hotel in search of her other teammates. She walked down the hall and ran into Draden.

"This is my chance," she thought, "this is finally it! It's time to-" thud! She walked into Draden's body.

"Sorry," Draden said.

"Um..." Jessica giggled, mentally screaming at herself for freezing up, "it's...it's ok."

"Ok," the muscular teen said, "I'd better get going. I'm really hungry and I'm guessing there'll be a challenge today."

"No, don't go!" Jessica blurted out.

"Hmm?" Draden quirked an eyebrow.

"Um..."Jessica stuttered, "I mean...do you want to sit together?"

"Sure," Draden shrugged his muscular shoulders, "where do you want to sit?"

"Um..." Jessica said, pointing, "how about there?"

"You're pointing at the door," Draden noted.

"Oh," she blushed and giggled again, "um...I'll just go where you're going."

On the other side of the room, Thomas sat alone, nibbling on some waffles.

"So," Peyton walked up to the paranoid boy, "just wanted to tell you that you were great in the last challenge."

"Um...thanks," Thomas replied.

"Do you feel a little safer around us?" Peyton asked.

"Um...safe?" Thomas asked, "I...I haven't felt safe in years."

"Was there a time you ever felt safe?" Peyton inquired.

"Um...once, but that was a long time ago."

"Want to talk about what happened?"

"It was a long time ago," Thomas explained, "I didn't live here. I lived in the United States. Um...Kentucky to be exact and I remember my dad was in the war. I don't remember who we were fighting. It was a long time ago. So my father, when he left to go to the war, I was...uh...about three. I...uh...don't remember much. My dad was on and off tours for about three years. When he finally came back, he...he wasn't the same dad that left me. His eyes, I remember when I was little, they were bright and full of life. When he came back...they were blank and...um...what's the word?"

"Aloof?" Peyton suggested.

"Yeah, that's it, they were aloof," Thomas said, "He thought we were under attack. He would often say things like 'they're coming' and 'we're not safe.' My mom told me he would have fits in his sleep, and I saw him breaking down and going into some sort of trance. He would have fits...think he was back in the war. Kept saying 'we're all doomed' and stuff of the like."

"And it's these things he said that caused your paranoia?"

"No, he explained the war in great detail to me. I was six. He detailed the bombs flying over his head, the bullets, how he was consistently under attack. I was six. It traumatized me. When I was seven, my dad had a fit where he thought I was a terrorist. I think it was then that my mom sent me to live with my aunt in Canada, but by then, the damage was done."

Peyton noticed Thomas tearing up. [1]

"It's alright," Peyton told him after some time, "I don't know about anyone else, but I guarantee you can trust me."

"Thanks," Thomas's mouth turned into a slight smile, "um...I'm sorry I kind of acted like an idiot earlier in the game. Um...I get kind of nervous around new people."

"It's alright," Peyton assured, "don't worry."

"You're a good friend," Thomas said.

Meanwhile, at another table, Angie was poking and prodding Gregory, who had fallen asleep in front of his cereal bowl. He looked very weird, with the spoon still in his hand.

"He sure can sleep," Sophia observed, "I wonder if he's narcoleptic."

"I don't think so," Angie said, "he's just really lazy," she giggled.

She looked at Sophia, who merely had a blank expression on her face.

"Do you ever laugh?" Angie asked.

"Occasionally," Sophia shrugged, "I'm just not a very emotive person."

Just then, Allie burst into the room. Tears streamed down her face.

What happened?" Jessica was quick to her friend.

"I simply told her," Daiskue said, walking in the room, "that I do not wish to date her simply because I prefer to focus solely on the competition."

"In those exact words?" Jessica asked.

"Brevity is both a strength and a weakness of mine," Daiskue said.

"Really?" Jessica's blue eyes lit in fury, "you couldn't read her feelings better

"Feelings are things that I do not understand. They cloud reality and judgment," Daiskue said, "she will get over it."

Just then, The contestants heard a screech followed by Chris's obnoxiously cheery voice, "good morning campers! Hope you all slept well! It's time to see everyone get injured! Meet me in the big tent in fifteen minutes or suffer the consequences!"

IN FRONT OF THE BIG TENT

"So," Chris said as the eighteen contestants met him in front of the big tent, "I've been kind of bored this season...nothing interesting happening, besides the injuries, which have been awesome!"

This earned a few glares from the contestants.

"Hah!" Drake agreed, "injuries are hilarious, aren't they?"

"If they're so funny," Draden said, "how about I give you a couple?" He grabbed him by the collar of his ragged shirt.

"Uh...no...that's ok," Drake said, "um...you're not still mad about Melvin are you?"

"You tried to kill him yesterday," Draden snarled.

"Yeah, but...you know...I...I thought it was him or me!"

"I know exactly what happened," Draden glared at the bully.

"Hey!" Chris said, "remember me? The host? The guy who's supposed to be getting all the attention here?"

The contestants rolled their eyes, except for Draden, who still had his focused on Drake.

"Anyways, as I said, I'm bored. I crave entertainment, so today, you guys will be putting on a show for my amusement! Here's how the challenge works: each team will put on a circus. Each team will make the greatest show on Kumba island! Each team is responsible for a three-act show. You can use whatever talents you have, but please, no clowns!"

"What's the matter?" Ted sneered, "have a problem with clowns?"

"I don't have a problem with them, but-" Chris's cell phone rang, "hold on a second, I got myself a text."

Chris opened his text and promptly screamed, throwing the phone like it was going to explode. It was a picture of Krusty the Klown from the Simpsons. The contestants laughed as Chris recoiled in fear.

"Looks like the clown is scared of his own kind!" Ted said to the host.

"Shut up wise-ass!" Chris directed, making Ted and the contestants laugh harder.

"Look, you have one hour to get all your acts together before you have to perform. Get going!"

The teams split up to discuss their acts

TERRIFYING TIGERS

"Alright, so does anyone have any special talents?" Peyton asked the team.

"What makes you leader?" Claire snarled.

"What's wrong, Claire?" Peyton asked.

"You let it leak that Ted and I are dating! I trusted you and you let me down!"

"What?" Lucas asked, "you're dating Ted? Isn't he on another team?"

Claire face-palmed.

"Anyways,"Peyton said, trying not to let Claire bother her, "does anybody have any talents?"

"I play a mean guitar!" Manny said.

"Ok," Peyton said, "good start, but that's not a circus act."

"I could play the guitar on a motorcycle while balancing on a ball!" Manny offered, wanting to star in the show.

"You can do that?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I've never tried before, but I'm sure I could if I wanted to!"

"Um," Peyton said, trying to be nice, "let's call that plan b."

"Is blowing secrets a talent?" Claire scoffed, "because you're very good at doing that!"

"I'll wrestle a gator!" Jared said with determination.

"Are you sure?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, "that seems kind of dangerous."

"Nah...it's totally dangerous, but also totally fun!" Jared grinned intensely.

"Don't do it!" Kellie implored, "I'd never be able to bear it if you got an arm ripped off or something!"

"It's alright, I'm a trained professional!" Jared said.

CONFESSIONAL: JARED

"Man, mate! I know Kellie's worried about me, but it seems like she's kind of holding me back in the contest. I hope she's not gonna do this for the rest of the game!"

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"Ugh! What's gonna make that guy crack? If he keeps acing challenges like this, the team will keep him in as a strong player! And then, when we merge, he'll be a big threat! I need to get rid of him before that!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"I know what I'm gonna do!" Sydney said, "I'll just ride a unicycle on a tightrope while juggling chainsaws!"

"Um...can you really do that?" Peyton's eyes went wide.

"Of course! This one time I was in a play where I played a circus performer and to study my role, I went to circus training camp for like a month and learned all sorts of neat tricks!"

"Ok," Peyton said, "just one more act now."

Nobody spoke up.

"No need to shout all at once," Peyton said.

Silence still.

"I can date Ted," Claire said, "but everyone already knows that, don't they Peyton?"

"I told you it wasn't me!" Peyton pleaded to Claire.

"We've been over this," Claire rolled her eyes, "You're the only one besides Ted and I who knows. I didn't tell anyone and I'm keeping it secret for Ted, so it's highly unlikely he spilled the beans, so that leaves you!"

"Can we stop this fighting and focus on the challenge?" Thomas whined.

"No! I just want Peyton to apologize!" Claire said, "it's just been excuses from her all day. People make mistakes. I can forgive mistakes, but if you just deny it, I..." Claire sighed.

"No time for this!" Kellie snapped, "Cry on your own time, but don't waste mine!

"I'll do some magic tricks," Lucas offered, trying to ease the tension.

"Are you any good?" Peyton asked dubiously.

"Yeah," the overweight teen replied, "I got a magic set when I was seven. I remember how to do...something."

"Fine," Peyton face palmed, secretly hoping the other two acts would be enough to secure the win.

LETHAL LIONS

"I know one thing," Jessica said to her team, "and that's that someone here could put on a killer strong man act!"

"Couldn't agree more," Drake sneered, kissing his muscles.

"Nah," she was talking about me," Dennis thumped his chest.

"Did you see what I did to Melvin," Drake snarled in Dennis's face, "I'll finish the job with you, assw-agh!"

"What was that?" Draden picked up the bully with one hand.

"Nothing!" Drake panicked.

"Really," Draden narrowed his eyes, "Because I could've sworn you said something."

"I'm sorry!" Drake whined.

"I don't believe you."

Darden tossed the bully up into the air. He fell on his face with a dull thud.

The rest of the Lions looked at Draden.

"Fine," Draden said, "I'll be the strong man. We have two more acts we have to fill out. What else are we doing?"

"I have a bike back home," Dennis said, "I could do some wicked motorcycle tricks."

"Ok, good!" Draden said, "what else?"

"I don't know," Daiskue said, "if doing martial arts is considered a circus act."

"Possibly," Ted said, but let's see if anyone else can do anything. Allie?"

Allie hung her head miserably.

"Nothing? No talents? Oh well. I was expecting more."

"Are you an idiot?" Jessica scolded Ted, "can't you see she's having her own problems right now?"

"Yes," Ted said, "and those problems are getting in the way of us winning."

"Is winning everything to you?" Jessica said, "can't you see that there are more important things than winning?"

"There really aren't," Ted snapped, "not on this island, at least. You see, unless we win, we have to send somebody home. And I have no problem sending home the girl who refused to do her part because she's 'heartbroken' or whatever."

"Do feelings mean anything to you?" Jessica narrowed her eyes, "obviously, Allie is going through a tough time right now!"

"Feelings are a human product," Ted snarled, "and I refuse to lose this contest because of 'feelings.'"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica shrieked.

"A lot," Ted sneered, "but that's not gonna help with the challenge, now is it?"

"All you care about is the challenge!" Jessica pleaded, "But you need to realize there's a human element to this game!"

"What are we going to do as our final act?" Ted turned his back to Jessica.

Many shrugs from the Lethal Lions.

Ted face-palmed, "Do I have to do everything around here?"

"I could beat people up," Drake said, "Chris would really like that!" he cackled.

Ted clenched his fists and sighed, "Fine," he said, if it'll win the challenge, I don't care.

"Are you insane?" Draden reprimanded his friend, "You're going to let Drake beat a guy up?"

"No," Drake said, "I'll beat up multiple people. That would be more fun for Chris and me!"

"Ok," Draden said, "You can start with me!" he said.

"Uhhh..." Drake stammered, "Why you? You're not hurting anybody! I mean not like Allie..."

"You're going to beat up a girl?" Draden snarled, getting in Drake's face, "You're a pathetic little piece of sh*t, you know that?"

"Um...yeah!" Drake started to sweat, terrified.

"So who are we having as our third act?" Ted asked, super annoyed.

"Fifteen minutes left!" Chris's voice announced to the team.

"Come on guys! Give me an act! Somebody!" Ted begged his team, "Sophia, you look fairly athletic, you can do something, right?"

"Um..." Sophia said.

"Great!" Ted replied, you're walking the tightrope.

"Umm..."

"Contestants! Time to perform for me!" Chris happily said.

The contestants gathered at the circus tent in front of Chris, who was dressed in a nice black suit with a top hat.

"Alright, contestants!" Chris announced, "It's time to perform amazing stunts for my amusement! But before we begin, let me introduce you to our judges! First off, it's our very own animal whisperer and safety inspector Dawn!"

Dawn waved at the crowd of contestants.

"Next, the winner of the last season, Total Drama High Seas, Sammy!"

Sammy waved and smiled. Ted smiled back and the blonde cheerleader blushed. Claire didn't notice.

"And finally, from the Ridonculous Race, the show that I didn't get to host, so I'm back here on another crappy island with more teenagers-"

"Get to the point!" Ted snarled.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Give it up for Tom."

The scraggly man with glasses waved in a very feminine way.

"Dawn, Sammy and Tom will be judging your performances," Chris said, "After each performance, you will be given a score from one to ten by each judge. A perfect score would be 90, but good luck achieving that, because I told the judges to be extra picky!"

The contestants all exchanged nervous looks.

"I'm used to being picky," Tom said, "It won't be too difficult. By the way, Chris, maybe you should invest in a shorter top hat. The one you're wearing is so 19th century."

"Whatever, dude," Chris rolled his eyes.

Ted sneered, "Abe Lincoln called! He wants his hat back!"

Chris began to get a little annoyed, "Ok! Let's start the challenge! I'm thinking of a number between one and a hundred."

"I didn't even know you could count that high," Ted snickered, earning some laughs and gasps from the group.

"ZIP IT!" Chris shouted, "I'm the host here! There will be penalties for the next team to talk! Anyways, I'm thinking of a number between one and a hundred! What is it?"

Nobody answered.

"I said I'm thinking of a number between one and a hundred! What is it?"

Still no answer.

Chris face-palmed, "You guys can talk now."

"Is it seventy-six?" Sydney asked.

"What?!" Chris exclaimed, "But how? How did you know that?"

"I played a psychic in a play once," Sydney shrugged, "To research the role, I took lessons from a real psychic."

"You're insane," Chris said, "But you're right, so your team goes first! First off is the incredible Jared! For Jared's act, he's going to do something extremely dangerous! I hope he gets injured! Haha!" Chris cackled.

Jared stood up in the center of the ring. He cracked his knuckles.

"Now!" Chris announced, "Unleash the beast!" A door opened to the side and out came a giant crocodile, over twelve feet long, "I know you wrote you were going to wrestle an alligator, but all we could find on this island was a crocodile."

"Cake," Jared sneered.

"Crocodiles kill an average of 3000 people a year," Chris announced, "Will Jared become part of that statistic? Find out after the break!

COMMERCIAL BREAK:

Rich Moneyman stood in front of his bee farm.

"Hey! Rich Moneyman here with a special TV offer! Today only, you can get two bee farms for the price of only one! I'm not desperate to sell my goods! Honest! These bee farms are great and to prove it, I got an entomologist to tell you all about it! A strong, muscular man with a tight green shirt appeared in the shot. He looked a lot like Justin from Total Drama, but he had a mustache.

"I'm not really an entomologist," the man said.

"You are for this commercial," Rich whispered.

"Um...then, yeah, I like the bee farm," the man said, "Is that good?"

"Yes," Rich sighed, "We've done a hundred seventeen takes and I realize it's not going to be any better. You can go take your paycheck now!"

"Man, Rich," the Justin look-alike said, "You're awfully touchy today. Just because you endorsed a bad product and are hard-pressed for cash doesn't mean you have to take it out on me," Justin (sorry, the mustache entomologist) said as he walked out of the shot.

NOW BACK TO THE SHOW

Jared stared down the crocodile. The crocodile stared back. Jared narrowed his eyes at the monster. The monster opened its mouth, revealing 80 cone-shaped teeth.

CONFESSIONAL: JARED

"In fighting, you never attack first. You wait for the opponent to move and counter hard."

END CONFESSIONAL

The crocodile charged at its next meal, mouth open, but Jared jumped over the massive reptile. He turned around and grabbed its tail. The crocodile thrashed around attempting to shake off the Australian, but he was relentless and didn't let go. He managed to pick up the crocodile by the tail and slam it to the floor with a loud _thud _that shook the tent and made the contestants cringe. The crocodile snapped at Jared's arm and tried to roll and sever it, but Jared pried the beast's jaws open. That was when Jared realized his chance. With the crocodile vulnerable on its belly, Jared held down the monster. It thrashed and flailed around, but Jared kept it down for three seconds, winning the match.

"That was disappointing," Chris said, "I would've hoped the crocodile would at least bite your arm off, but let's see what the judges think."

"Oh my God," Tom said, "I can't believe it! Khaki will be in after I'm done writing about this performance. Nine!"

Jared beamed.

"Wow," Sammy said, "I can't believe what I just saw, that's a nine for me."

Jared cockily tipped his hat to the blonde cheerleader.

"Why did you hurt an animal in an attempt to prove your manliness?" Dawn asked Jared.

"Oh, he volunteered," Jared shrugged, "He's a member of the crocodilian MMA. He's fine."

"You sure?" Dawn asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah," Jared said, "He's not attacking me now, is he?"

"He's passed out," Dawn noticed.

"He'll be ok," Jared shrugged.

"I'm giving it a two," Dawn said.

"Aw, bummer, mate," Jared said.

"That is a total of twenty points!" Chris announced, "Not bad for Jared! Time for the Tigers' next act! Sydney! Sydney will be riding a unicycle on a tightrope while juggling chainsaws. What? Wait a second? You're really going to do that?"

Sydney eagerly nodded, "It's ok, I've done it a couple times! I promise!"

"Ok, Chris said, "Get on the unicycle on the tightrope and start juggling the chainsaws."

Sydney juggled the chainsaws and balanced on the unicycle atop the tightrope. She did it easily with Chris and the small crowd of contestants and judges watching the spectacle in disbelief.

"Not bad," Chris complimented the young actress, but is it enough for the judges?

"I absolutely adore that red top!" Tom exclaimed, "Is that a Vivaldi? Absolutely beautiful! Can I observe it closer?"

Tom approached Sydney and took the top in his hand, "100% pure silk. Is this limited edition?"

"Erm...I...I believe so," Sydney replied, "I don't know, is it?"

"Yes. It is," Tom said, "There were only 10 of those made before Vivaldi cut the line entirely!"

"Really?" Sydney asked, "I bought it for about 40 bucks online."

"The thing is that Luigi Vivaldi cut this line right before his other line's success. So many people have the cheaper knock-offs made after and these particular tops are often mislabeled and sold for much less than the actual value," Tom said, still captivated by the top.

"What's the actual value?" Sydney asked.

"Five hundred thousand, easily. Maybe six," Tom replied.

Sydney's eyes went wide, "Five hundred thousand dollars? Are you kidding me?"

"Maybe six," Tom repeated.

"What?" Sydney was amazed, "Seriously?"

"Yep, easily," Tom said.

"Um," Chris said, impatiently, "this is nice and all, but can I have your score?"

"Oh, yeah," Tom said sheepishly, "Eight."

"Nine," Sammy said.

"I give it nine as well," Dawn told Sydney.

"Twenty-four points!" Chris said, "Not bad! Not bad at all! Up next, Lucas's magic act!"

CONFESSIONAL: SYDNEY

"Five hundred thousand dollars? Are you kidding me? That's half of the cash prize for this season. That's more than enough for me to travel to America for my Broadway audition. Do I even need to continue with this competition? Should I forfeit at this point? I need to think..."

END CONFESSIONAL

"It's time!" Chris announced, "for the Terrifying Tigers' Final performance! The amazing, magical Lucas!"

"It is time," Lucas said, "For the amazing LUCAS! Prepare to be amazed!"

Lucas took out a deck of cards, "See this card?" Lucas held up an ace of spades, "Watch as I turn this ace of spades into...wait for it...a different card."

Lucas put the card into the deck and shuffled it well. Then he pulled out another card, the king of hearts.

"Tada!" Lucas exclaimed, "I turned the ace of spades into the king of hearts!"

"Is that it?" Chris yawned.

"Yes! Aren't you amazed!" Lucas asked the host and the judges.

"Not really," Chris said, "Any of you guys?" Chris asked the judges.

"No," Tom said, "I'll give it a one."

"One," Sammy said, "Sorry, but Sydney and Jared were just tough acts to follow."

"I give it a one as well," Dawn said, "I am deeply sorry, Lucas."

"Can't you comprehend magic? Or is it too complex for your mortal eyes?" Lucas asked.

"You get a 3, Lucas," Chris said, "Personally, I would've given you less."

"This is an abomination!" Lucas shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you won't stand for it," Chris said, "You can't believe it, this will not be the end, I get it, now it's the lions' turn to perform. The first of which will be Draden the strong man!"

Six interns brought in a massive log.

Draden rubbed his hands together. He picked up the log and lifted it in the air in a perfect dead lift. Then he released a hand and held the log aloft with just one hand. Then he dropped it on the ground.

"Nice!" Chris congratulated the strong young man, "What do the judges think?"

"Very strong!" Tom said, "I liked it! Seven!"

"Wow," Sammy said, "How much did that log weigh?"

"About 200 kilos," Chris said.

"That's crazy," Sammy told Chris, "I'll give it an eight."

"I too give it an eight," Dawn said.

"That's 23 points!" Chris announced, "Not bad! But can the Lions beat the Tigers' 47? We'll see if Sophia can do it?"

CONFESSIONAL: SOPHIA

"I don't know if I could walk the tightrope, but I did know I had to try. Nobody else would volunteer, so that makes me better than them, right?" She smiles.

END CONFESSIONAL

Sophia showed a twinge of nervousness on her normally calm face as she attempted to walk across the thin rope. She moved carefully with one foot in front of the other on the rope. She couldn't fail. She just couldn't. She kept her eyes closed so she couldn't see the small crowd beneath that was surely judging her. She was about halfway there. Both teams were thinking very different things. The Lions were praying that she would successfully cross the rope as the Tigers wanted her to fall off, but most hoped she would not get injured in the process. When Sophia successfully crossed the rope, the Lions all applauded and the Tigers began to worry.

"I would give it a seven, but your sweatshirt screams last season, so I'm docking one and giving you a six," Tom said.

"It was good," Sammy said, "but not riding a unicycle while juggling chainsaws good. I give it a six."

"I will give you an eight," Dawn said.

"Twenty points in all!" Chris said, "Forty-three points for the team! All Dennis needs to do is get five points and his team wins!"

"Cake," Dennis sneered.

"Are you sure?" Kellie asked Dennis, "You know about all the motorcycle accidents, right?"

"Um, no," Dennis said.

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"So, Jared's not going to work out, at least not yet, and to be honest, we need him on the team, so I'll work on him after the merge. Meanwhile, it's time to get my hands on some Lion men...rawr!"

END CONFESSIONALS

"Oh, yeah," Kellie snuggled up to Dennis, with a sinister grin across her femme fatale face, "And, well, I'd hate to see anything happen to that precious face, and I know you would, as well."

"Um..."Dennis said, "Usually I'm the one that flirts with the girls."

"Oh, I know," Kellie said, "And I have to say, I love a man who takes things into his own hands."

"Um..." The shorter boy repeated, at a loss for words for the first time.

"Listen, I would hate for anything to happen to you, Dennis," Kellie crooned.

"Um. I have to do it," Dennis said, "I'll get voted off otherwise."

"There are other people to vote off. Much better choices than you," Kellie said, "There's Gregory who's always half-asleep, Drake, who nobody likes, and so many others. I'll make sure one of them goes home."

"But we'll have to sleep outside," Dennis said. I don't want to sleep outside.

"You won't," Kellie said with certainty, "You'll sleep with me in the spa-hotel."

"Um..." Dennis said, "Ok, I...I won't do it."

"Sometime today Dennis?" Chris asked the crowd of contestants.

"I...I don't know if I can do it. It's a little dangerous," Dennis said.

"Yeah, that's the point," Chris said.

"I...I can't," Dennis said, hanging his head.

"You can't?" Chris parroted.

"No, Chris. I can't," Dennis finalized.

"Well," Chris said, "Then the Lethal Lions lost this challenge. Meet me at the campground. Somebody is going home!"

CUT TO THE CAMPFIRE

Chris lit his tiki torch in the roaring campfire, "You all know the drill. If I light your tiki torch, you are still in the competition. If your tiki torch is not lit, you are out. The following contestants are out:

Allie,

Angie,

Ted,

Gregory,

Draden,

Jessica,

Sophia,

Drake, Dennis, you both got votes today, but our final decision is:"

"Wait a second," Drake snarled, "How did I get any votes?"

"You tried to kill a guy yesterday," Chris said, "Anyhow, tonight's big loser is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dennis."

"What? She told me she'd make sure I wouldn't get eliminated!" Dennis complained.

"I don't know who 'she' is, but she hasn't helped you here," Chris said, "Time to take the toss of shame!"

"Wait!" Sydney ran up to the campfire, "I'm forfeiting the competition. I'm ready to go."

"Really?" Chris asked, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"This," Sydney pointed to her top, "five hundred thousand dollars of pure silk. I have no need for the competition anymore."

"Is that your final decision?" Asked the host.

"Yes," Sydney said.

"Alright, let's get you two loaded into the Toss of Shame!"

CUT TO THE TOSS OF SHAME

"Any last words, kiddos?" Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Dennis said, "Screw you Kellie!"

The two's screams lit up the night.

Sammy ran up to the dock where the Lions saw off one of their teammates.

"Hey!" Sammy told the team, "Is Ted around?"

"I am guessing he is at the lake," Daiskue told the girl.

"Ok, thanks!" Sammy said.

AT THE LAKE

"Hey, Ted," Sammy said to the cutthroat boy.

"Oh, hey," Ted said.

"What's up," Claire asked.

"Um. I just wanted to thank you Ted," Sammy said.

"For?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"You stood up for me."

"When?"

"During High Seas. Chris was being mean and you helped me out. Remember?"

"I remember something of the like," Ted thought back a ways.

"Well, I just want to say thank you. Self-esteem wise, I used to struggle. I used to struggle a lot. But I thought about you and Bridgette and Courtney and how confident you all are. You might not know it, but when I got home, you've indirectly helped me. I felt better and more comfortable at home and you've helped out with that," the cheerleader explained.

"Any time," Ted smiled and stood up, "How's Amy been?"

"Amy hasn't been talking to me at all," Sammy said, "She's been very quiet in school. She hasn't been talking to the others very much, either. I've heard around that she's waiting until college starts next year and plans to reinvent herself around new people."

"But she hasn't been giving you problems?" Claire asked.

"No. But I wish she'd open up to me. I think she's a little bit afraid of me to be honest," Sammy went on, "I don't think she realizes that I love and care about her, but it's ok. I know we'll get along someday."

"I'm glad," Ted said, "and I'm proud of you."

Sammy hugged Ted, surprising him. Once he comprehended what happened, he still didn't return the hug, feeling the need to be cool in front of Claire. Sammy hugged Claire as well, but the perfectionist girl returned the affection.

"The boat taking us home is here," Sammy said, "I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah," Ted said, "Me too."

"You're such a sweetheart," Claire elbowed Ted playfully.

"Shut up," Ted reprimanded his girl.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

20th: Eric

19th: Melvin

18th: Dennis

17th: Sydney

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Allie, Ted, Daiskue, Jessica, Gregory, Angie, Sophia,

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Thomas, Manny, Kellie, Jared, Lucas,


	8. Chapter 8

What's up guys? Tigerfang98 here! Nothing to say here. No reviews, but that was partially my fault as I didn't remind y'all to review. Sorry about that, guys. But here I am to remind you again. Please review. It helps me grow as a writer. Good reviews, bad reviews, they are all appreciated. Thank you!

_Last time on Total Drama Survival:_

_Teams took part in what was to be the Greatest Show on Earth, or as great a show as a bunch of teenagers on an uninhabited island could put on._

_The acts were well done. There was pain. There was suffering and there was Sydney, who quit the contest after being told her top was worth half a million dollars._

_Unfortunately for her, Allie was turned down by Daiskue after their rendezvous in the previous challenge, which dampened her spirits for the challenge. But it was Dennis who got eliminated after refusing to ride the motorcycle for his act, thanks to Kellie._

_As we move into our eighth day, tension is higher than ever and it is amazing! I'm on the edge of my seat and you should be as well! On Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

Insert your own theme song here...

Chapter 8: Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself

The sun began to rise and the sky began to transition from the blackness of night to the blue of day. Most of the Lions got very little sleep as they were too busy fearing for their lives in the deadly jungle. Since they had lost the last challenge, they were not allowed to sleep inside. Sleeping inside was for winners only.

Allie was still bummed about Daiskue turning her down. She had the comfort of her friends Jessica and Sophia. Dawn also was sympathetic to Allie's feelings. While she was sad, she was grateful to be among good friends.

"This is it," Jessica said to herself as she woke up, "Today I'm going to finally talk to Draden! I'm determined! There's no stopping me!"

"What?" Sophia woke up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh," Jessica blushed, "I'm sorry. Just talking to myself."

"I heard," Sophia smiled, "I'm glad to see you so perky this morning."

Jessica blushed further, "Um...yeah," she laughed, "I'm, like, so ready. I've been pumping myself up. I'm going to, like, do it."

"I hope you do," Sophia said.

Allie could not bring herself to wake up. The last day had been a drag. She did not know if she could face Daiskue again. She felt embarrassed upon seeing the martial artist, still asleep on the grass. She had no idea what she would say if they had to talk again.

"Why are you so distraught?" Dawn asked the blonde genius.

"Oh, you know," Allie said, still on the ground, "same stuff."

"Talking will make you feel better," Dawn said.

"Maybe later," Allie said, "Just let me be."

"It is very obvious you're in distress," Dawn told Allie, "We all can tell."

"I told you not now," Allie said, still not getting off the ground.

"Alright," Dawn sighed as she walked off, "I'll talk to you later."

Meanwhile, near the lake, the sun started to rise. Dragonflies flitted around the reeds. Fish were swimming around, getting plucked by a hungry duck, but the fish got the last laugh when a hungry crocodile ambushed the bird and ripped it to pieces.

The commotion woke Claire, who was snuggled up to Ted, but the cutthroat boy was still fast asleep, with a protective arm around her. Claire smiled, comfortable and continued to watch the lake with her head on Ted's broad shoulder.

A few minutes later, Ted woke up as well.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ted looked down at Claire.

"Good morning, handsome," Claire replied, "Has something been troubling you?" she noticed worry on Ted's face.

"What if that was the last night we have together?" Ted asked. He seemed concerned for the first time Claire had seen.

"Every night might be our last night together," Claire said, "That's the nature of this contest. Since we're both strong players, we'll probably both be voted off sooner or later."

"But isn't it nice to think that one of us might win?" Ted asked.

"Yeah," Claire said, "But I doubt it'll be me. I'm...I'm not really that special."

"Why do you cut yourself short, Claire?" Ted asked the perfectionist girl, "You're brilliant. You're one of the smartest, strongest, most caring girls I've ever met. You're probably the second most likely to win out of all of us."

"Oh?" Claire quirked an eyebrow, "And who would be the most likely?"

"Myself of course," Ted laughed.

"If I don't win, I hope you do," Claire told Ted.

"Same," Ted told Claire, "But I'm going to win."

"In your dreams," Claire laughed, slugging Ted in the arm, "Want me to get you breakfast?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Get me some of those giant pancakes with the chocolate chips in them alright?"

"You always eat those," Claire said, "How about something a little bit different?"

"Nope," Ted said, "Chocolate chip pancakes. I always get you what you want when your team loses."

"But I'm your princess, Ted," Claire said.

"Yes you are. Now make with the pancakes, princess," Ted told Claire.

Claire kissed Ted on the cheek and walked off to the Spa Hotel to get Ted's breakfast as well as her own.

The rest of the Terrifying Tigers were eating their own breakfast as Claire walked in. Thomas and Peyton sat together, the latter actually more tense than the former upon the newcomer's arrival.

"Hey teammates," Claire smiled at her team.

"Hi Claire," most of the teammates said back (in case you care, Peyton abstained, but mostly out of fear).

The setting was pretty much the same as every time the Tigers sat at the Spa Hotel (minus a few people, of course). Peyton and Thomas were talking, but Thomas was noticeably less tense than normal. Lucas was talking to Manny about his own aspirations to become a rock star with the rocker adding in his own details about how fun it was. Kellie was talking up Jared and subtly flirting. Just another day.

Claire sat at the table as she waited for her food.

"How's Ted?" Kellie asked, smiling her trademark femme fatale smile.

"He's good," Claire told Kellie, "But you guys wouldn't even know about him if it weren't for _somebody_," she shot a dirty look toward Peyton.

Peyton frowned, "I didn't tell anyone about you guys. I know you don't believe me, but I really didn't."

"You really didn't?" Claire asked, "You seem very adamant that you didn't."

"I swear," Peyton said, "I was your friend, remember?"

Claire raised an eyebrow. She did not know whether to believe the optimist girl.

The chef (no, not Chef Hatchet; he was taking the day off) gave Claire her breakfast and the extra pancakes for Ted.

"Thank you, sir," Claire told the cook as she walked out of the Spa Hotel.

Claire walked up to Ted, who was skipping stones in front of the lake, careful to avoid the crocodile sleeping in the water.

"Oh boy!" Ted exclaimed, "My pancakes! Thanks my beautiful lady," he leaned in to kiss Claire.

"You're welcome," Claire blushed, still a little bit distressed about Peyton."

Ted noisily chomped down on his pancakes.

"Ted?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Claire?"

"Have you figured out who it was that spilled the beans about our relationship?"

Ted pondered whether to tell Claire the whole truth before finally saying, "Kellie."

"What?" Claire screamed, shocked, "Kellie?"

"Yes, Kellie," Ted said, "she confronted my team about it and said that if one of us fessed up as to who was seeing you, she would sabotage you guys in the challenge."

"Seriously?" Claire said, dumbfounded, "She threw the challenge?"

"Yes," Ted said, "I fessed up in private so that the rest of my team wouldn't know. It was for the game."

"Why did Kellie want to know?" Claire asked.

"I'm guessing she knew that Peyton knew a secret of yours," Ted explained, "She probably wanted to set two of the stronger players against each other pretty early in the game."

"And why didn't you tell me of this?" Claire asked Ted, starting to get angry.

"I...I couldn't. I didn't think you'd believe me. You'd probably get mad at me and think I was spreading lies to win the game."

"Ted, I would never," Claire said.

"I'm sorry," Ted said, "I should've told you sooner."

"It's ok," Claire hugged him, "Let's just not keep secrets from each other anymore."

"Agreed."

CONFESSIONAL: TED

"I conveniently forgot to mention that I also wanted to ride Kellie's wave of causing conflict within her team so that the Lions could win more challenges. Haha, I don't think Claire would forgive _that_ so quickly. But...I guess some things are more important than just winning this game," Ted begins to drift off, "But I'm going to win, got it?"

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"So it was Kellie! I should've known it! She's been causing problems for others since she's gotten here!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"It's challenge Time!" Chris's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, "Meet me at the central campground!"

The remaining fifteen contestants gathered into the campground.

"Welcome," Chris addressed the fifteen remaining teens, "to your worst nightmare!" the host laughed evilly.

"How could it be all of our worst nightmares?" Allie asked, "We're all separate people and we all have different fears, right?"

"Funny you should mention that," Chris told Allie, "Because we've been doing our research here and we've managed to uncover all of your greatest fears. And today, you will each take part in a challenge custom-tailored to you!"

"That's a little bit creepy," Ted said to the host, "that you managed to find out what all our fears are."

"Well, let's just say that the internet is a wonderful thing!" Chris replied, "Anyways, you're going to want to do your challenge, because the team with the least members who complete their custom challenge will be sending somebody home."

"Wait a second," Kellie said, "That puts them at an advantage because they have nine players to our seven!"

"Yes," Chris said, "That's true," he tapped his chin, "If more than six Lions complete their challenges, and all of the Tigers complete their challenges, we'll have a tiebreaker round.

"You know," Drake said, "some of us don't even have fears. What am I going to do for this challenge? I'm not afraid of anything."

"You're not?" Draden snarled, getting in the bully's face, making him wince

"Funny you should say that," Chris said, "because you'll be going first! Your challenge is a boxing match against somebody stronger than you!"

"Nobody's stronger than me!" Drake declared.

"A lot of people are stronger than you," Ted told the bully, "Even Allie could probably kick your ass."

Allie rolled her eyes.

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"Ok, Ted's really been getting on my nerves lately! All the blonde jokes, the smug demeanor, his cockiness...He's the reason I'm not taken seriously on my team!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Bring it," Drake snarled at the host.

"Alright!" Chris announced, "Now, we were going to have you fight against Chef, but he's taking the day off, so we'll have you fight Ryan from the Ridonculous Race!"

As if on cue, the muscular young man with boxing gloves stepped into a boxing ring. "Who am I fighting?" he asked Chris, "Is it the muscle guy?" he pointed at Draden.

"No," Chris said, "you'll be fighting Drake."

"The hothead?" Ryan asked, "I wanted a challenge."

"All you have to do is last for one minute in the boxing ring against Ryan," Chris told Drake.

"Um," Drake laughed, "No need to fight, right?"

"That's the challenge," Chris said, "Fight Ryan or lose the challenge!"

"I'm good," Drake said, nervous.

"So, I'm not going to be fighting?" Ryan asked.

"Guess not," Chris said.

"Do I still get paid?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Chris sighed, "I'll give you the check later."

"Cool," Ryan said, heading toward the spa hotel.

"Alright!" Chris said, "It's time for Jared to face his worst fear!"

Jared gulped, hoping Chris wouldn't actually know his worst fear.

"Now, Jared, I know you love nature and animals, but there is one animal that I know you are terrified of."

"Uh, what is it mate?" Jared asked, nervous.

An intern wheeled out a crate on a dolly. Chris opened the crate and an anteater came out. Jared paled.

"You don't really care much for anteaters, do you Jared?" Chris asked.

CONFESSIONAL: JARED

"How did he know?"

CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS

"I'm just good! That's all!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris picked up a pail of ants and dumped its contents all over the survivalist boy, "All you have to do is let the anteater slurp up all of the ants on your body!"

Jared took a few deep breaths and laid down. His heart was racing. The anteater walked around Jared, examining the ants on his body. The creature stuck its tongue out and slurped up a couple ants/

Jared laughed, "Haha! It tickles!" The anteater continued to do what it does best: eat the ants off Jared's body. Pretty soon they were all gone, with the survivalist boy laughing.

"Jared gets a point for his team!" Chris announced, "making the score 0-1, Tigers! Time for Ted to try to tie it up!"

Chris took the contestants to a long, narrow tunnel. It was too short to stand in

"Ted, for your challenge, you must crawl through this tunnel," Chris said.

"Easy," Ted said. Chris was smirking as Ted walked up to the entrance of the tunnel.

"Any surprises?" Ted asked Chris.

"Oh, you'll see!" Chris smiled smugly.

Ted rolled his eyes and started to crawl through the tunnel. Chris kept his smug grin.

"So, what's actually in there?" Claire asked the host.

"Oh, you'll see," Chris smirked

"Aaaghhh!" Ted screamed, "Rats! They're attacking me. Ow! Ow! Get off of me!" he yelled at the voracious rodents as the bit and scratched Ted. He tried to stand up, but the tunnel was cramped. He crawled forward as fast as he could and eventually popped out the other side of the tunnel, panting and bleeding.

"Ted did it!" Chris said, "The score is tied up at one point both teams! Next up from the Terrifying Tigers, Manny will have to face his biggest fear: dinosaurs!"

"But dinosaurs are extinct," Lucas said.

"Yes," Chris said to the overweight _Star Wars_ fan, "So for his challenge, Manny will have to watch the film _Jurassic Park_!

"I loved that movie!" Lucas exclaimed, "Can I watch it too?"

"Nope," Chris said cheerfully, "Manny has to face his fear himself!"

"That's a little bit lame," Manny told Chris, "Losing your edge?"

"No," Chris said, "We just couldn't get a real dinosaur and a robot would be too expensive, so this is what we're doing!"

Manny shrugged, "Ok, whatever."

Chris led Manny to the Spa Hotel where he would watch the movie.

"Manny's a little bit busy at the moment, so now would be a perfect time for a commercial break!" Chris declared.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

"Hey, guys!" Rich Moneyman said to the crowd that wasn't there, "It's your friend Rich Moneyman, back with my newest invention! What could possibly top the blistering success of my Bee Farms? Well, I'm glad you asked!"

Rich held up a metal disk with a tube attached to it.

"This is the Car Exhaust Grill! All you have to do is attach this to the tailpipe of your car and put the hamburger in the heating chamber. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe! Of the 100 people we tested, only a few of them wound up in the hospital! And none of them are dead, so the grill is safe to use! Right? That's how it works, right?"

BACK TO THE SHOW!

"So, Manny, how was the movie?" Chris asked.

"It was alright," Manny said, "but I'd change the soundtrack. I wouldn't use all those violins and trumpets. Maybe get a bass guitar and a drum set."

"Yeah, sure," Chris said, "But you managed to face your fear, so the tigers get a second point! Score is 2-1, Tigers! Time for Angie to try out her challenge!"

"I'm looking forward to what you found as my fear," Angie challenged Chris.

"Yeah, this was kind of a stretch," Chris said, "Honestly, nobody I asked could come up with any fears for you, Angie. Are you that shallow?"

"I'm not shallow," Angie said, sitting next to Gregory, "I'm just relaxed."

"Whatever," Chris said, "but, I'll bet you'd be afraid if I made you wrestle a crocodile!"

"Haven't you put that crocodile through enough?" Peyton asked.

"What makes you think there's only one crocodile on this island?" Chris asked.

"Um, Chris," Angie said, "I'm not wrestling an alligator."

"It's a crocodile," Chris corrected, "Then you're not getting the point for your team!"

"Seriously?" Gregory said to the host as passionately as he could in his perpetual half-asleep state, "You're going to make her wrestle a crocodile to get a point?"

"Well, I was, but she's not going to do it, so no point!" Chris said.

There were protests from the Lethal Lions.

"No point!" Chris said cheerily, "Tigers still lead 2-1! Speaking of Tigers, Peyton, it's time to face your greatest fear!"

Peyton's tan skin started to sweat a little bit.

"Peyton, you're afraid of snakes, right?" Chris asked.

Peyton pursed her lips, "No comment."

"I know you're afraid of snakes," Chris said, "So I have a surprise for you!"

Another large crate was wheeled out. Chris opened it, revealing a very large brown snake coiled around a statue of Chris.

"This is a reticulated python," Chris said, "It's the largest snake in the world and it's been known to eat humans. Your challenge is to retrieve the Chris statue from the coils of this giant snake.

The python lazily flicked its tongue out and tasted the air.

"It's going to eat me?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe," Chris shrugged, "But if it does, this python will be fired from the show, so you can take comfort in that."

"Don't worry, Sheila," Jared told Peyton, "Pythons can go months without eating. This particular one looks like it just ate. He probably doesn't need to eat right now."

"Um...but its still a big snake," Peyton said.

"You can do it!" Thomas reassured, showing a reversal of roles.

"I don't know," Peyton worried, "look at the way it's looking at me!"

"Come on, Peyton!" Claire said, "You got this!"

Peyton closed her eyes, "I've got this," she said to herself, "I've got this."

Peyton stuck her hand inside the snake's coils. The giant snake hissed from being startled by the girl's hand. Peyton quickly shrieked and pulled her hand back.

"Be strong, young Jedi," Lucas said to Peyton.

"You can do this!" Thomas said.

"I'm going to do this!" Peyton gritted her teeth, sticking her hand back in the coils. She sifted through the long snake, feeling around for the statue. When she found the statue, she tugged it out of the snake's coils and held it high as a trophy.

"Yes! I did it! I faced my greatest fear!" Peyton jumped up and down. Thomas hugged the optimist girl.

"Thomas!" Peyton said, "You're hugging me!"

"Um...yeah," Thomas said, "How do I not feel uncomfortable?"

"Are you warming up to us?"

"Maybe a little," Thomas admitted, "There's something about going through near-death experiences with people that makes you start to love them."

"Awww," most of the contestants on either team cooed (In case you care, Ted, Drake and Kellie just rolled their eyes). Even Chris smiled a little bit.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Tigers are now leading 3-1! Can Daiskue manage to catch up his team? Because, Daiskue, I know that you're afraid of pirates! So you'll be sword fighting a real life pirate!"

A redhead girl swooped down on Daiskue. She was wearing a fake eyepatch and a captain's hat and had a blue sailor's jacket over her green clothing.

"Ready to fight?!" the girl said excitedly, bearing a sword in her hand with a sharp, metal blade.

"Here's your sword," Chris tossed a plastic sword to Daiskue.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Daiskue said, "You want me to fight Izzy? That is a death sentence. Also, a warrior would never fight a girl unless there is a good reason!" Daiskue tugged his headband.

"I see why you liked him," Jessica said to Allie, "He's such a gentleman!"

"Yeah," Allie sighed, "Too bad I'll never have him."

"It's ok," Jessica said, "You'll find somebody."

"How about now!" Pirate Izzy slammed the hilt of her sword into Daiskue's face.

"Ouch!" Daiskue rubbed his cheek, "Why did you do that."

"Because I'm wild and crazy! Watch out, before I hit you again!" Izzy grinned.

Daiskue took his sword in hand and began to duel the pirate girl. Despite the fact that it was plastic, Daiskue still managed to hold his own against her. They expertly battled, blocking each others' moves. After they carried on for about five minutes, Chris told Daiskue that he passed the challenge.

"The score is now 3-2!" Chris announced, "The Tigers are still ahead, but the Lions are finally starting to catch up! Maybe Thomas will be able to maintain the Tigers' lead!"

"Thomas!" Chris announced, "You're afraid of people, and you've been around new people for the past week, so I'll give you the point anyways!"

"Yes!" Peyton cheered and hugged Thomas who returned the hug, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks," Thomas said sheepishly.

"The score is 4-2!" Chris announced, "But it's far from over! Draden! Time for you to face your fear! Draden, I believe you're afraid of clowns, is that correct?"

Drake got on his knees and started laughing, "Clowns? Really? That's such a pathetic fear!"

"Really?" Draden picked up Drake by his ragged shirt, "Pathetic? You know what I think is pathetic?" Draden snarled.

"No! No," Drake said, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Well, I'm going to tell you," Draden said, "I think it's pathetic that you consistently beat up and abuse people smaller than you.

"Yeah," Drake stuttered, "It's pathetic, haha!"

"Um, guys," Chris said, "This is a half-hour show, so save your fighting for later. Draden, I have a clown here," at this time, Chris pointed at the clown, "All you have to do is give him a hug to get the point."

Draden walked up to the creepy-looking clown.

"Hey there, kiddo!" The clown said to Draden, "How you doing?"

"Um...I'm alright," Draden said.

"Why the long face, kiddo?" the clown asked Draden, "Come on and give me a big hug!"

"I wouldn't do it," Chris said, looking just as scared as the muscular teen, "That clown is pretty scary."

Draden closed his eyes and hugged the clown and the clown hugged Draden back. The muscle man then ran off and got away from the clown.

"Draden gets the point!" Chris announced, still a little scared, "The score is now 4-3 in favor of the Tigers! And can you please get that..._thing _out of here_,_" Chris pointed at the clown.

The clown walked away with its head hung low.

"Anyways," Chris said, "Next up, Kellie will be doing her challenge! Kellie, I believe you are afraid of bees."

"Afraid is a strong word," Kellie shrugged, "I just don't like them very much."

"Whatever," Chris said, "Anyways, you have to tear down this hive of killer bees using your hands," Chris motioned toward a beehive with those insects buzzing around, "I knew buying all these Bee Farms was a good investment!"

Kellie took a deep breath and approached the hive. A couple of bees buzzed by her, making her flinch a little. Kellie stuck both hands into the hive and yanked it down. She then ran away screaming as a swarm of the stinging insects gave chase, stinging her numerous times. She shook off the bees when she jumped into a small pond.

"Kellie gets a point for the Tigers!" Chris announced, "Points are now 5-3, Tigers! But there are more Lions, so they still have a chance! Jessica will take on her challenge next!"

Chris led the contestants to a large cave full of bats.

"Your task is to retrieve a metal Chris statue from this cave full of giant fruit bats!"

"Um, ok," Jessica shrugged, trying to suppress a giggle. She walked into the cave and confidently walked out about a minute later, with the same smile on her face.

"Um, bra, you weren't scared?" Chris asked.

"No. I'm afraid of the other kind of bats," Jessica laughed

"You mean baseball bats?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jessica said, "When I used to play softball as a little kid, there was a teammate who liked to bash me over the head with a bat. It resonated...wrong with me."

Chris face-palmed, "Dammit! I thought I had you with this! Score is 5-4 Tigers. Time for Claire to face her fear!"

A massive helicopter dropped a slingshot fair ride onto the island.

"Claire!" Chris said to the perfectionist, "You are going to face your fear: slingshot rides!"

"Is this thing even up to code?" Claire asked the host.

"Probably not," Chris shrugged, "It comes from a run-down carnival that closed in 1995."

Claire tapped the base of the machine and heard a couple of grinding and clattering metal noises that rattled the island.

"I'm gonna be killed," Claire said.

"Maybe," Chris smiled.

"I...I can't," Claire said

"Dang! I thought I would actually see a death on this show," Chris said, "Oh well," Chris picked up a walkie-talkie, "Take back the drop tower." The helicopter came back, picked up the tower and flew away.

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"I...I couldn't do it. I would surely have died. I'm sorry to my team."

END CONFESSIONAL

The last Tiger, Lucas is going to take his challenge after the next two Lions have their turns! First up, Gregory!"

"I'd rather not," Gregory said, "We'll get to the tiebreaker at least," he yawned.

"You sure?" Chris asked, "I didn't even give you the challenge yet, dude!"

"I'm not really in the mood," Gregory said.

Drake took the lazy boy by the shirt, "If you don't win this challenge for us, I'll beat the sh..."

"What did you say?" Draden said to Drake.

"Nothing," Drake said, "Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought!" Draden snarled, shoving the bully.

"Alright," Chris said, "Sophia will have to tie it up! If you fail this challenge, your team will send someone home. Probably you for lousing this up. So you have a relatively bizarre fear," Chris sneered.

"I guess," Sophia shrugged.

"You are afraid of holes, right?"

"Tryptophobia is not a bizarre fear," Allie said, "A lot of people have it."

"Anyways," Chris said, "All you have to do is shave down a tree with this cheese grater!"

"Really?" Sophia said, "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Yeah," Chris told the stoic girl, "It's kind of difficult to come up with fifteen challenges in just one day."

Sophia shrugged and took the cheese grater, shaving down the tree bark, "See," she gave a slight smile, "Not that difficult," Sophia said.

"Fine," Chris rolled his eyes, "Ruin my fun of seeing you all in terror."

"Aaaaahhhhh," Sophia said in a monotone voice, earning a few laughs from her fellow competitors.

"Anyways!" Chris announced, "It's all tied up and conveniently, Allie and Lucas both have the same fear!" Come with me.

Chris and the contestants walked to a large, forested area littered with white, silky spiderwebs. Allie and Lucas looked at each other, scared.

"This is one of the more...interesting areas of the jungle of Kumba Island. There are creatures right out of the Carboniferous Period! Yes, I'm talking about giant spiders!

"What?" Allie shrieked.

"How big are we talking?" Lucas paled and began to sweat.

"Oh, they're big!" Chris said, "Maybe five or six!"

"Five or six what?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe seven," Chris sneered.

As if on cue, a spider jumped out of the forest, at least two meters long. Lucas jumped up, terrified and Allie screamed.

"I...I don't think I can do this," Allie said.

"I...I'll do it," Lucas stammered, channeling his inner Jedi as he ran into the forest.

"I didn't even get a chance to announce the challenge," Chris said, "but if Allie isn't going to do it, we can declare the Terrifying Tigers the winners!"

The Tigers cheered and hugged each other.

"Dammit, Allie!" Ted scolded the genius, "You screwed us over! You failed to win for us! God! You are such a useless blonde! Get out of here!"

Allie looked shocked. Tears ran down her eyes as she ran off toward the confessional.

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"I...I can't believe he said that. How...How could he?"

CONFESSIONAL: TED

"Looking back, I shouldn't have been so harsh on her," he sighs, "Well, guess I'd better start convincing people to vote for her. But I wouldn't count on it. She has a lot of friends."

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'll go console her," Sophia said, walking to the confessional with Allie, "Ted, this is the straw that broke the camel's back. You bashed her when you knew she was going through a tough time," she said, breaking her normally stoic face into a scowl, "Why?"

Sophia and a couple of the Lions' girls walked toward the confessional booth.

"They're planning to vote me off," Ted said to the group, "We need to vote for her. I'm a stronger player. Can I have your votes for Allie?"

Claire was sitting in front of the lake. It was about the time that Ted would come meet her for dinner, but he was not there. An hour or so later, Ted came, but his demeanor was not smug and confident as per usual.

"Claire, this might be our last night together," Ted told Claire, "I screwed up."

"What did you do?" Claire asked.

"I...I offended someone. Someone with a lot of friends who will vote for me."

"Was it Allie?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Ted sighed, "It was Allie."

"Do you know the votes?"

"A little bit," Ted said, "I have Drake, Draden and Gregory and myself voting for Allie. And I'm guessing Angie, Sophia, Allie and Jessica will be voting for me. Daiskue is on the fence, because he's my friend, but he has a thing for Allie. It's going to be difficult. I don't know if I'll make it."

Claire sighed, "I'll be watching the torch-lighting ceremony. I hope you make it," she kissed Ted on the cheek.

"Thanks," Ted replied, "I hope I do, too."

CUT TO CAMPFIRE

"I have nine, soon to be eight Lethal Lions here today," Chris said, holding his giant tiki torch. He placed the tip of the torch into the fire, lighting it ablaze, "If I light your torch, you are still in the competition. If your torch remains unlit, you are the newest loser. The following contestants are safe:

...

Jessica

…

Daiskue

…

Angie

…

Gregory

…

Draden

…

Sophia

…

Drake

…

Ted, Allie, there are two of you left, but only one space of immunity."

Ted glared at Allie. Allie glared at Ted. Claire, hiding in the bushes surrounding the campground, was worried.

"The final spot of immunity goes to...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Allie."

"No!" Claire screamed from the bushes.

"Claire?" Gregory asked, "Why are you here? You're on the other team!"

"They're dating," Chris said, "You didn't know that?"

"No!" Gregory said, "Who else knew about this?"

Everyone on the team raised their hands.

"Maybe if you didn't sleep all the time, you'd catch on," Chris sneered.

"Um...anyways," Claire said, walking up to Ted, "I'm going to miss you!" she embraced Ted. The hug turned into a kiss, and it was a perfect thirty seconds for both of them, where they just forgot about the stress of the game.

When Ted and Claire let go of each other, Ted held her close and said, "You can do this. I know you'll go all the way. I'll be watching and cheering."

"This is so cute," Chris said, "but Ted has another date today! A date with the toss of shame!"

CUT TO THE TOSS OF SHAME

Ted was loaded into the giant slingshot.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"I'm sorry Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"I personally will not miss him," Chris said, "I was kind of getting sick of his smugness!"

_Who will be the next to go? How much crap can we put them through first? Find out on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

For the first time in what felt like forever, Claire went to sleep in the spa hotel, hanging her head. She was close to tears.

"He got eliminated?" Peyton asked Claire.

"Yeah," the perfectionist nodded.

"I'm sorry," Peyton put a hand on Claire's shoulder, "You want to go get ice cream?"

Claire smiled through her tears, "Um...yeah. That sounds good."

"Just remember, he's not dead," Peyton said, "You'll see him again."

"Yeah, I will," Claire said to Peyton, "There's just one thing."

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

"I need to win," Claire smiled, "Now, it's personal."

"That's the spirit!" Peyton said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Chapter Question: What is your greatest fear?

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

20th: Eric

19th: Melvin

18th: Dennis

17th: Sydney

16th: Ted

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Allie, Daiskue, Jessica, Gregory, Angie, Sophia,

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Thomas, Manny, Kellie, Jared, Lucas,


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, y'all! Make sure you review! I need something to say at the beginning so review, and maybe I'll respond. Just maybe ;)

Oh, yeah and this chapter is graphic an kind of disturbing as will many of the subsequent chapters.

_Last Time on Total Drama Survival:_

_Teams were forced to go face-to face with their worst fears and some of their reactions were hilarious! _

_There was pain, there was screaming and there was crying, and some people outright refused to participate in the challenge._

_One of those people who didn't participate was Allie, who was too afraid to go into the web woods, making her team, particularly Ted, quite angry and it was likely she would've been voted off if Ted didn't stick his foot in his mouth and make her cry._

_But in the end, it was Ted who was the one crying as he got voted off by a narrow margin, not only destroying his chance in the contest, but also breaking Claire's heart._

_Who will follow in Ted's footsteps? Will they go home in a body bag? Find out right here on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

What time is it? Time for a THEME SONG!

Chapter 9: Hell Day

Claire woke up and surveyed her surroundings. She looked around. She was in a room. It was unfamiliar. She was dazed at first, as she had not slept in the Spa Hotel for a while. But then it dawned on her why and she frowned.

Ted was no longer with her. She had no reason to sleep outside that night. The Spa Hotel had great accommodations. She just could not bring herself to use the swimming pool or any of the facilities. She wanted to just leave the island.

But she could not leave. She promised Ted that she would try her hardest to win. She knew that he was sitting at home or wherever he was and watching and cheering for her. That gave her the strength to get out of bed and start to dress herself. Once she had on her favorite red collared shirt and blue skinny jeans, she walked out toward the dining hall.

When she got to the dining hall, she sat with her friends Peyton and Thomas.

"Hey Claire," Peyton said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Claire sighed.

"Your words say one thing, but your eyes say something else," Peyton noted

"Oh," Claire said, "I'm just a little bit tired."

"We all know that's not true," Thomas told Claire, "It's ok to be sad after being separated from your loved ones."

"Thanks," Claire said, going in to hug Thomas.

"Yeah," Thomas said, going in to hug the overachiever.

"Um..." Claire stuttered, "Why did you hug me?"

"Oh, sorry," Thomas said, "Did you not want it?"

"No, it just seems unlikely for _you_ to go in for a hug, with you being so against affection," Claire told Thomas.

"I don't know," Thomas said, "I guess I've sort of warmed up to you guys. I mean, like I said yesterday, there's something about going through all hell with a group of people that makes you more comfortable with them."

"I'm glad you think that," Peyton hugged the no longer paranoid blond.

"Haha," Thomas laughed nervously, "You've been so good to me. Even when I was at my worst."

"Aw," Peyton cooed, "You're such a sweetheart!"

Claire could not help but sigh at this. She used to say things like that to Ted.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Peyton asked, concerned, "It might make you feel better."

"I might later," Claire said, "There are people here I don't trust," she jerked her thumb at Kellie, who was feeling up Jared, wearing his hat. Jared was bright red in the face, but accepted the attention nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah," Peyton said, "She's such a creep."

"I hope Jared isn't really falling for her," Claire said.

"Oh, he's blinded by his passion for her," Peyton shook her head.

"Yeah," Thomas said, "she cuddles up to him every night. He usually has stains from her lipstick on his face."

"Have you told him?" Claire asked.

"Yeah," Peyton said, "He doesn't believe us."

"That sucks," Claire said.

Just then, an explosion rocked the spa hotel and white smoke started spreading around. Sirens blared and many of the Tigers started coughing and tearing up.

"What's going on?" Claire screamed over the blaring alarms.

"I have no idea!" Peyton screamed back.

"It's a tear gas bomb!" Thomas yelled, "We've got to get out of here!"

"Jared," Kellie cried to the survivalist, still wearing his hat, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Look at the floor and keep your nose down," Jared told the beauty, "Gas tends to rise."

"It's burning my skin!" Lucas said to Manny who was in a coughing fit.

"Just run faster!" the musician told the sci-fi fan.

"I'm running as fast as I can," the fat boy said.

Chef Hatchet stood outside in his military outfit and sneered at the Spa Hotel, awaiting the Tigers. The Lethal Lions stood around, watching.

"Now, watch, maggots," the large cook snarled at the Lions, "and see what's in store for you today!"

Eventually, Claire, Thomas and Peyton emerged from the Spa Hotel, all coughing and hacking with tears in their eyes with Jared, Kellie and Manny soon to follow.

"Are you insane?"Kellie scolded, "You could've killed us!"

"Shut up," Chef barked at Kellie, "You're still alive, aren't you?"

"Um...well..." Kellie stammered.

"I asked you a question!" Chef bellowed, "Answer it!"

"Yes, I am!" Kellie whined.

"Then quit your complaining!"

Lucas crawled out of the Spa Hotel, barely able to breathe, wheezing from the gas as well as the running.

"What took you so long, maggot?" Chef growled at Lucas.

"I...I...I," the large teen panted, still coughing violently.

"Get back on your feet, soldier!" the large cook barked, "Go stand with the other contestants!"

Lucas did as he was told, albeit slowly.

"Is there a meaning to this?" Kellie asked, angry.

"Listen up, you spineless worms!" Chef Hatchet said, "Chris McLean isn't here right now! He has jury duty today! So I'm running this challenge!"

"Was that the challenge?" Peyton asked.

"Shut up, little girl," Chef growled in the optimist's face, "That's nothing compared to the challenge today," his face contorted into a sadistic grin, "For this challenge, your backs will break. Some people probably won't survive. But for those of you who do, the rewards will be great!"

"So what's the challenge?" Draden asked.

"Next person to talk owes me a hundred push-ups!" Chef screamed, "Anyway, today's challenge is a series of painful, strenuous military drills. You can opt out at any time, but the first team with everyone to opt out will be sending somebody home! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes," a bunch of the contestants said.

"You are to start every sentence with 'sir.' You are to end every sentence with 'sir.' Have I made myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the contestants replied.

"Ok, worms!" Chef growled, "Time to start!"

Chef led the contestants to a long trail of hot coals, rusty nails, thorns, broken glass and jagged rocks.

"What you all have to do," Chef barked, "is take your shoes off and leopard-crawl on your elbows across this long trail of hot coals, rusty nails, thorns, broken glass and jagged rocks! Any soldier who makes it all the way stays in the challenge! All of the wusses who fail to crawl across the trail will be out of this challenge! Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the contestants called out.

"Then get going, soldiers! Go! GO! GO!"

Draden was the first person to take on the gauntlet. He got down on his elbows and knees and proceeded to crawl across the sharp, painful objects.

"Well," Peyton said to Claire, "I guess we should just get this over with." the two girls started to crawl across the gauntlet.

"Just don't think about it," Claire told Peyton, "It's all in your head."

Thomas started across the gauntlet as well. The pointed stones dug into his elbows, but he proceeded across and eventually caught up with Claire and Peyton.

Jessica was next to try and cross. She closed her eyes and crawled across the gauntlet of sharp objects.

CONFESSIONAL: JESSICA

"I'm kind of squeamish and I hate the sight of my own blood, so I just had to close my eyes and press on. I'm not losing this challenge."

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'm not doing it," Drake told Chef.

"Then get out of here you disgrace!" Chef barked at the bully, "Get out of my sight!"

"Where do I go?" Drake asked.

"Away!" Chef yelled in Drake's face.

"Ok," Drake panicked and ran away.

"Anyone else too much of a wuss to do the challenge?" Chef asked the contestants.

Gregory raised his hand, but Angie put it down.

"Come on, Gregory," Angie said, "You can do it!"

"I don't know," Gregory yawned, "It seems pretty far away."

"Yes, you can!" Angie told Gregory, "Come with me."

CONFESSIONAL: GREGORY

"Why do I have to be such a sucker for girls? They're depriving me of my much-needed sleep!"

CONFESSIONAL: ANGIE

"Gregory's pretty cute. Even though he's sleeping half the time. If he keeps being so lazy, he'll be voted off, and I don't want to lose him now!"

END CONFESSIONAL

"Alright," Gregory sighed, "let's go, then."

Angie and Gregory got on their knees and elbows and began to crawl the gauntlet.

"Ow. Ow. Ow," Gregory complained, "This really hurts."

"I know," Angie said, "Try to keep your mind off the pain."

"How?" Gregory asked, "It hurts so much!"

"So, what province are you from?" Angie asked.

"Ontario, you?"

"Ontario!" Angie replied.

"Really? What city?" Gregory asked.

"Toronto. Yourself?"

"Toronto! No way!" Gregory exclaimed, "Wow!"

As the two began to make small talk, Jared and Kellie were at the beginning of the gauntlet, arguing.

"Come on, Jared, please let me ride piggyback!" Kellie told the Australian survivalist.

"No! I can't. It's against the rules," Jared replied.

"Screw the rules," Kellie told Jared.

"He's going to eliminate both of us from the challenge, though," Jared replied.

"Fine," Kellie rolled her eyes as Jared began to crawl across the gauntlet trail.

"I don't think I can do it," Lucas frowned, panting and out of breath.

"Then get lost, worm!" Chef yelled in the geek's face.

"Yes!" Draden cheered as he got to the end of the gauntlet, plucking a couple of embedded shards of glass out of his flesh.

Jessica was second to finish, trying to avoid looking at her bleeding arms.

"Good job!" Draden high-fived Jessica.

"You too," Jessica replied, stroking her electric blue highlights, "You're very tough."

"I'm tough?" Draden asked, "You did the same thing I did. You're pretty tough, too!"

"I...I don't think I've ever been called 'tough' before," Jessica giggled.

"You haven't?" Draden raised an eyebrow, "You're one of the toughest girls I know!"

"I...I am?" Jessica blushed.

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Draden hugged Jessica, which she returned, blushing.

"Draden, you have a nail stuck in your arm," Jessica told Draden.

"Damn," Draden sighed, picking the rusty object out of his arm.

While Draden and Jessica were talking, Claire and Peyton also managed to make it across the gauntlet trail of spiky objects. Thomas came in a little while later.

Jared managed to pass through the trail as well, taking off his thick jacket in which a good deal of sharp objects were embedded.

Kellie whined and complained, but she passed through the spiky gauntlet and ogled at Jared's white muscle shirt.

"You have nice shoulders," Kellie told Jared.

Jared shrugged, inadvertently flexing his nice shoulders.

Sophia went across the spiked trail without even flinching. Gregory and Angie also finished.

"Only Drake and Manny failed the gauntlet, Chef said, "Time to crank the difficulty up a notch! Get into your swimsuits, maggots! What will this next challenge be? Find out when we return with Total! Drama! Survival!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

"Hey friends!" Rich Moneyman said, "Water is a necessity of life, but there are so many empty calories in it!"

"Really?" a blonde girl with baby blue eyes asked Rich.

"Oh yes, Lindsay! The empty calories in water go right down to your thighs."

"My thighs?" Lindsay wailed.

"Oh yes, but I have a solution! Introducing my newest product, diet water!"

"Oh boy!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"Yes, diet water!" Rich announced, "All the nutritional benefits of water with only a third of the calories!"

"How much does it cost?" Lindsay asked, looking away from the camera at a cue card.

"It's about twice as much as water! I know it's more expensive, but isn't your body worth it?"

NOW BACK TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED PROGRAMMING

Chef led the contestants to a large, shallow glass tank. There were a few small disks about five inches across.

"Now here's what you gotta do, soldiers!" Chef barked at the remaining contestants, "As you can see, there are seven disks in this tank! All you need to do is pick up one disk. The seven contestants that end up with disks can continue to the final part of this challenge! But before you start, we need to fill the tank!"

A truck drove up and emptied a hose into the tank. A thick, red liquid oozed out of the hose.

"Is that...blood?" Allie asked, getting pale.

"Yup!" Chef sneered, "Got it from a slaughterhouse.

"That's disgusting," Sophia noted.

"When you go to war, you gotta get used to seeing lots of blood!" Chef responded.

The tank stopped filling when there was about two feet of blood in the tank.

"You need to wade through the blood and find one of the seven disks!" Chef told the contestants, "Now get going rats!"

It was a solid minute before anyone would set foot in the tank.

"I SAID GET GOING!" Chef bellowed at the top of his lungs, "If you don't, I'll personally throw all of you into the tank!"

The first person to step in the tank was Daiskue.

CONFESSIONAL: DAISKUE

"I am quite used to blood. It is something you get used to when you have been practicing martial arts for as long as I have."

END CONFESSIONAL

Daiskue started stepping around in the blood, looking for the disks. Sophia was soon after. Pretty soon, every contestant save for one was looking for a disk in the tank.

"I don't think I can do it," Allie admitted, "I'm kind of a germaphobe."

"Got a problem with germs, eh?" Chef snarled in Allie's face.

"Erm—yes..." Allie said.

"Get the hell out of here!" Chef yelled, "You're out of this challenge!"

"This is so disgusting," Peyton complained to Thomas.

"Do you think this is real blood?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"It feels like it," Peyton said, repulsed by the thick, red liquid.

"Just don't look at it," Thomas said.

"It'll do no good," Peyton whined, "I can feel it oozing down my skin!"

"Don't even think about it!" Thomas told Peyton.

"I...I can't! I'm so sick of this challenge," Peyton said, stepping on something. She bent over to pick it up and cheered when she picked up the small disk, "Yes!" she cheered, holding up the disk as she stepped out of the tank, "Now you need to get yours!" Peyton called to Thomas.

"When I thought, I'd be rolling around in blood, I thought It'd be my own blood," Thomas joked to Peyton.

"Come on, you got this," Peyton called to Thomas.

Meanwhile, Claire waded around, trying to find a disk of her own as she bumped into Kellie.

"Hey, Claire," Kellie smiled at the perfectionist.

"Don't think I don't know your game," Claire scowled at the blood-stained beauty.

"I expected no less of you," Kellie replied, "I thought you'd figure it out sooner, but I guess you never were a detective. So who told you, was it Peyton?"

Claire was shocked that Kellie knew. Perhaps Claire should've spent more time with her team, observing her adversaries.

"Silence, huh?" Kellie asked, "I hope you realize that you might be against me, but I have Jared, Lucas, Manny and a few members of the other team on my side," she flipped her hair, "This game is mine, so stay out of my way and I might let you have a chance."

"I really hope you don't expect me to just sit down and let you do what you want," Claire snarled at Kellie, "If you do, you're even dumber than I thought."

"Then watch your back," Kellie sneered, "Oh, look at that," she bent down and picked up a disk, "It looks like I'm going to the final part of the challenge. Good luck!"

Claire grimaced at Kellie, who continued to sneer at the perfectionist girl. Claire kept walking around and eventually found her own disk and stepped out of the blood tank.

Gregory and Angie walked around in the tank, looking for disks to take as their own.

"Where does he come up with these challenges?" Gregory complained to Angie.

"No idea," Angie shrugged.

"How do you stay calm during these gross challenges?" Gregory inquired.

"Willpower," Angie answered, "It's all in your head, Greg."

"Greg...how did you know the people back home call me Greg?"

"I didn't," Angie smiled, "I just thought 'Greg' is a cute name."

"Cute," Gregory blushed, "You think I'm cute?"

"Maybe a little," Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Angie and Greg heard Thomas cheered.

"That's three," Angie said, "Only four are left. Let's get looking."

Soon Claire and Manny had found their own disks themselves.

"That's five, worms," Chef barked at the remaining contestants, "There's only two left and only the tigers found disks! If no Lions find any disks, we'll go right to the elimination!"

This encouraged both teams to look harder: the Lions in an attempt to not lose immediately, the Tigers to avoid another brutal challenge.

Jared slipped under the blood and tried to look for his disk. His disturbing and gross methods were not fruitless and he secured the sixth disk.

"Just one disk left!" Chef bellowed, "Looks like the Lions are in trouble!"

"Yes!" Jessica cheered, picking up her disk, "I've done it!"

"And the lions are still in the game!" Chef announced, "But just barely. Get the blood washed off of you and come back in no more than 10 minutes. These seven people are going to compete for immunity for their teams!

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER:

The contestants gathered back at the tank, which was drained of all the blood and now filled with about five feet of water. The seven contestants still in the challenge were still wearing their swimsuits, but the others were dressed.

"This challenge," Chef announced, "will be the ultimate test of willpower. The water in the tank is almost freezing. You need to sit in the tank full of freezing water for as long as possible. The last person to leave the freezing water wins immunity for their team. Now get into the tank and sit in there!"

The seven contestants did as instructed.

"Oh God, this is cold!" Peyton whined, shivering.

"Come on," Thomas said, also shaking, "J...just pretend it's a sauna!"

"It's kind of hard to pretend that this ice bath is a sauna!" Peyton snapped at Thomas.

"Would it make you feel better if I hugged you?" Thomas asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes," Peyton snuggled up to Thomas, quite comfortable with him despite the frigid water.

"Hey, Jared, can you help me preserve body heat?" Kellie asked seductively, snuggling up to the Aussie.

"I...I..." Jared threw his arm around Kellie, who was still shivering.

"I can't do this, dudes!" Manny stepped out of the ice bath.

"WIMP!" Chef barked at the rocker.

Jessica, although she was shaking violently, was very tough and stayed in the ice water, as she knew she'd lose as soon as she left the ice pool.

About ten minutes passed without anybody leaving the pool. The remaining six were starting to feel numb around their fingers and toes.

Claire noticed her digits starting to turn purple and called it off, hoping that her other four teammates would be able to outlast Jessica.

"How are you doing?" Thomas asked Peyton.

"Cold," Peyton shivered, "You?"

"Cold," Thomas repeated, hugging Peyton for dear life.

Peyton looked at Kellie who was ogling at Jared's body.

"She's such a creep," Peyton told Thomas.

Thomas nodded, "I hope she gets voted off soon."

"I...I'm l-losing all f-feeling in m-my l-legs," Claire stammered, "I t-think I'm done here."

CONFESSIONAL: CLAIRE

"I'm so ashamed. I could've done better if I had better willpower," she sighs, "This isn't what Ted would've wanted me to do."

END CONFESSIONAL

"How are you holding up?" Draden asked Jessica from outside the tank.

"C-cold," Jessica chattered.

"It's ok," Draden told her, "Just hang in there."

"I...I w-will!" Jessica affirmed.

"You know what?" Draden asked the blonde.

"W-what?" Jessica asked.

"I meant it when I said you're tough. You're much tougher than I am."

"Y-You really mean it?" Jessica blushed (or it looked like she was blushing; actually she was just so cold, her face turned red).

CONFESSIONAL: JESSICA

"I couldn't opt out at that point. My team's depending on me and Draden thinks I'm tough. I just had to gather all my willpower and stay in there until the end."

END CONFESSIONAL

"I'm c-calling it off," Kellie said to Jared, "I c-can't take it anymore," she said as she left the ice bath.

Pretty soon, Jared had nobody to help him conserve body heat, so he had to leave soon after Kellie did.

"Let's go Thomas! Let's go Peyton!" Claire cheered for her team. The two were shivering and chattering, but they were doing better than Jessica, who's skin was turning pale blue from the cold.

"I d-don't f-feel too good," Jessica stammered, "I'm a l-little b-bit n-nauseous."

"It's ok," Draden said to Jessica, "You're good. You don't need to keep going!"

"Yes you do!" Drake snarled, "Don't be a little b—"

Draden punched him out.

"It's f-fine!" Jessica shivered, "I'm g-going to win for us."

"Seriously," Allie said, looking very nervous, "you can get out if you want."

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"I saw Jessica exhibiting symptoms of hypothermia. One of the other symptoms is poor judgment, which may explain why she stayed in the pool despite her condition, but there's nothing that any of us could do. Chef told us not to interfere or else we'd be severely punished."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Are you s-still able to d-do it?" Thomas asked Peyton.

"I d-don't know," Peyton admitted, "I've lost feelings in m-most of m-my b-body."

"C-come on," Thomas shivered, "You c-can d-do it."

"I d-don't think I can. I'm g-getting a l-little sick," Peyton chattered.

"W-we c-can't g-get out," Thomas clung to Peyton tightly, "W-we'll be eliminated."

"Isn't your h-h-health m-more important than j-just winning?" Peyton asked.

"You have to k-keep it up!" Thomas told Peyton.

On the other team, Jessica stopped shivering.

"Come on!" Allie pleaded, "Get out of the tank! You're getting very sick!"

"What?" Jessica's eyes were fluttering.

"You're good!" Draden shouted, "Get out! We won't vote for you!"

"I can't hear your words," Jessica's speech was starting to become slurred.

"W-we're d-done," Peyton told Thomas, "Agreed?"

Thomas sighed, still shaking and shivering, "Ok. I c-concede." Thomas and Peyton stepped out of the tank.

"It looks like Jessica wins for the Lions!" Chef announced, "Tigers, time to vote somebody off!"

Jessica was flashing in and out of consciousness.

"You can get out, soldier!" Chef told Jessica, "You've made me proud!"

Jessica's eyes closed and she fell down, under the water.

"Oh, crap," Chef cursed.

Jessica opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed and glanced around the medical tent. Draden, Allie, Angie, Sophia and Gregory were gathered around her.

"You're lucky," Chef told the sick blonde girl, "If you'd have been in there any longer, you might not have made it."

"Where am I?" Jessica asked, dazed.

"You're in the medical tent," Chef told Jessica, "You have serious hypothermia. Your temperature is 32 degrees."

Allie touched Jessica's pale skin. It was cool to touch.

"I have a migraine," Jessica said.

"I ain't a doctor," Chef said, "I can't do anything. Allie was the one who found your symptoms and brought you to consciousness."

"Really?" Jessica asked.

Allie nodded.

"You're amazing," Jessica wiped a tear from her eye, "You saved my life."

"I did what came naturally," Allie said, "I'm first-aid trained."

Jessica got up to hug Allie, but the blonde genius told her not to.

"You need to rest," Allie told Jessica, "And you need more advanced medical care than I can provide you."

"So," Chef told Jessica, "I'm here to ask you a question. Do you think you can continue with this contest?"

"I...I need to think about it," Jessica said, "Can I have a few moments to talk it over with my team?"

"You got five minutes!" Chef left the tent.

"So?" Jessica asked, "What do you think?"

"Don't do it," Allie said, "Like I said, you need medical attention at an actual hospital."

"You can't," Sophia shook her head, "It won't work."

"I can't let you do that in good conscience," Angie told Jessica.

Gregory was asleep on Angie's shoulder.

Jessica looked to Draden, "What do you think?"

Draden paused, "As much fun as I had with you, I think Allie's right. You need an actual doctor."

"Ok," Jessica said sadly.

"I'm sorry," Draden said, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"It's ok," Jessica said, "Win for me."

"I will," Draden caressed Jessica's cheek.

Jessica leaned forward toward Draden. Just as their lips were about to touch, Chef barged into the room.

"What's your decision?" Chef asked.

"I'm not moving on," Jessica told the large cook.

"Is that your final decision?"

"Yes," Jessica nodded.

"Ok," Chef affirmed, "Let me call in the medical chopper."

Draden scrawled out a few digits on a scrap of paper, "Call me when you get better," he told Jessica, "You're cute, you're tough, you're smart. You're my kind of girl."

"I'll take you up on that," Jessica smiled.

Chef stood in front of the Terrifying Tigers, "You all blew it today, you maggots!" he bellowed as he lit his large tiki torch.

CONESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I have three people I need out as soon as possible. Two of them are strong players, so I'll wait until the merge to get rid of them, but I want to send a little message to my teammates: don't get in my way!"

END CONESSIONAL

"Stop right there," Chris told Chef.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" Chef asked the host, "I thought you had jury duty!"

"I did! We got to sentence a guy to death! It was amazing! The terrified, pleading looks on his family's faces! His pleading for a life sentence! It was so fun!"

"You are a disgusting person," Peyton scolded the sadistic host.

"Why thank you, my dear Peyton!" Chris told the optimist, "Anyways, I announce the losers in this show and I'm going to keep announcing losers until the end of my career! So get lost Chef!"

Chef sulked off.

"Anyways, the following contestants are momentarily safe:

Claire,

…

Peyton,

…

Lucas

…

Manny

…

Jared

…

Kellie, Thomas, in a 3-4 vote, the person going home tonight is:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Thomas!"

"No!" Peyton shouted.

"Yes!" Chris mocked, his smug smile getting more and more desirable to punch.

"I'm going to miss you, Thomas!" Peyton threw her arms around the no longer paranoid blond.

"I'm going to miss you as well," Thomas said.

"I'll kick Kellie's skank ass for you," Peyton glared at said skank, who shot a wicked smile at the parting couple.

"Hey, there's one last thing," Thomas said, "This is long overdue, but...Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Peyton went in to kiss Thomas, "Nothing would make me happier."

Chris attempted to move in to break up the two, but Claire held the host down in an arm bar as Peyton and Thomas continued to embrace.

When they were done, Thomas held Peyton in his arms and said, "If you don't make it all the way, and don't get me wrong, I know you can, I'll talk to you after the show, my beautiful lady."

"That's touching and all," Chris, now free from Claire's grasp, told Thomas, "But Thomas has an appointment with the Toss of Shame!

CUT TO THE TOSS OF SHAME:

"Any last words?" Chris asked Thomas, who was loaded into the Toss of Shame.

"Yeah," Thomas said, "Screw you!" he screamed as he was launched away.

"We're not even halfway through, and we've already had three medical evacuations! Will there be any more? I sure hope so! But you'll just have to see next time on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!"

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

20th: Eric

19th: Melvin

18th: Dennis

17th: Sydney

16th: Ted

15th: Jessica

14th: Thomas

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Allie, Daiskue, Gregory, Angie, Sophia (7)

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Manny, Kellie, Jared, Lucas (5)


	10. Chapter 10

Be sure to review! We're halfway there (Oh-oh livin' on a prayer)! Oh yeah, and no offense if you're a Democrat or a Republican. The political advertisements contained within this program are meant to be entertaining, so don't get offended. I'm just poking fun at people. It's meant to be fun. Ok? Ok! Let's get started!

_Last Time on Total Drama Survival:_

_Contestants were forced into the toughest, most grueling military training exercises in the world and I had to miss all of it because of jury duty!_

_From what I heard, Chef was absolutely _ruthless_ in the challenge and all the contestants suffered greatly from crawling across sharp objects to wading through blood to standing in icy cold water! AND I HAD TO MISS IT BECAUSE OF JURY DUTY!_

_Anyways, Jessica won the challenge for the Lethal Lions, but in doing so, she got severe hypothermia and called it quits upon the recommendation of her friends._

_But despite Jessica's medical evacuation, we still had to vote off a contestant. In the end, the tigers chose Thomas and he was sent off, but not before receiving a goodbye kiss from his new girlfriend Peyton._

_Thirteen contestants remain! What will happen when we cut it to twelve? Find out right here on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!_

I owe you one theme song

Chapter 10: Come Sail Away

Draden woke up in his room in the Spa Hotel. He stretched, did a hundred push-ups and went to brush his teeth. He had sinking thoughts about Jessica. He was worried about her condition, but he had no means of contact with her. She had his number and Draden knew she would call him when she felt better.

Draden started out of his room into the dining hall.

"How are you feeling?" Allie asked Draden.

"Alright," Draden replied, "Anyone hear from Jessica?"

"No," Sophia shook her head, "And even if the show's staff knew, I doubt they'd tell us."

"Bunch of jerks," Angie rolled her eyes, "I can't believe Chris thinks its ok to keep us in the dark about the condition of our friends."

"What a terrible, terrible man," Sophia agreed.

"He's alright," Drake shrugged, "You all are just a bunch of wusses."

Draden started to get up, but Sophia stopped him, "He's not hurting anyone. Let him be a fool."

"Did you see what that punk did to Melvin?" Draden snarled at Sophia.

"Yes. But if you start a fight, things will only get worse," Sophia responded.

"The fool has hurt my friends and people I cared about," Draden said, "I'm gonna pound the guy's face in pretty soon."

"Don't," Sophia told Draden, "We all hate him, so let's just vote him off next time we lose a challenge."

CONFESSIONAL: DRADEN

"Drake is a bully. Not only that, but a violent, psychopathic one. He's tried to kill people here! How is he still in this contest! Gah! I hate bullies!"

CONFESSIONAL: DRAKE

"Now that Draden's skinny girlfriend is out of this game, he's almost out of allies. He's the only one here who I can't intimidate. After I send him home, this game is mine!" he cackles maniacally.

END CONFESSIONAL

Meanwhile, outside the hotel, the Terrifying Tigers had to sleep outside.

"Is everything alright?" Dawn asked Peyton.

"I'd be lying if I said yes," Peyton sighed, "but I'll see him again."

"I can tell you really miss him," Dawn said.

"I do," Peyton replied, "As soon as he asked me to be his girlfriend, he had to go," her face twisted into a scowl, "And it's all because of her!" she jerked a finger at Kellie, who was peacefully sleeping on Jared's shoulder.

"I would be careful," Dawn advised, putting a hand on Peyton's shoulder, "Revenge is never a favorable option. Kellie has many allies here that are obscenely loyal to her."

"Obscenely?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, "Lucas, Jared an Manny are just dumb, love-struck boys."

"They will unconditionally align their loyalty with Kellie until they find out she's using them. When that happens, they probably will not be around much longer."

"If you know they're being used, why don't you tell them?" Peyton asked "If its the whole team against Kellie, she probably won't be able to last."

"There are two reasons," Dawn said, "For starters, I am not allowed to directly interfere with the game, and even if I was, I know those three would not listen."

Peyton sighed, "You're probably right. Do I have a chance in the contest."

"I believe the teams are going to merge soon," Dawn explained, "When that happens, Kellie's allies will not carry as much weight."

"So we just have to wait for the merge?" Peyton asked Dawn.

"I would recommend winning the next few challenges," Dawn told Peyton, "Lest you or Claire have to follow in Thomas's footsteps."

"Alright," Peyton said, "Thanks for your help, Dawn."

"You're welcome. I wish I could help. I disapprove of Kellie's method of playing this game," Dawn replied, petting a monkey that leaped into her arms.

"Contestants!" Chris's voice called through the loudspeaker, "It's time for another challenge! Get ready for pain and suffering! Meet me at the dock in five minutes!"

"Good luck, Peyton," Dawn said, stroking the monkey's fur, "I'm rooting for you."

AT THE DOCKS

"Welcome to your tenth challenge!" Chris announced to the contestants, "Today, we're going to bring back the gross factor from some of the previous seasons!"

"What do you mean 'bring back?'" Allie asked, "Yesterday, we had to wade through blood!"

"Well, I wasn't there to see it," Chris shrugged, "So, in my eyes, it didn't happen!"

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"I'm not very good at these gross challenges. I get a little bit skeeved out about gross stuff. This is what I was worried about when I signed up for the show."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Anyways," Chris scowled, "I'm trying to announce the challenge. This challenge will be two parts. The team that does the best in part one will get a distinct advantage in part two! What is that advantage you might ask? Well, if you win the first challenge, you get this!"

A large ship pulled up to the dock. It looked like a pirate's vessel with five large cannons across each side. A lot of the contestants gaped at the big boat.

"Yes!" Chris grinned at the large watercraft, "If you win, you'll be able to take this ship into an epic water battle against the other team! But fear not, losing team, you'll get this!"

A small clipper with three cannons that looked like they would fall off pulled up parallel to the massive ship.

"Yeah," Chris said, his grin getting more and more sinister, "Believe me, you'll want to win the first challenge. Speaking of which, follow me!"

Chris led the contestants to a clearing in the forest with two large tanks filled with liquid. There were diving boards over the tanks.

"Challenge part one!" Chris announced, "I like to call this challenge build-a-body! A nice morgue donated some human organs to us. Your job is to bungee jump into the tank of formaldehyde, take out an organ and put it into one of these," Chris handed a plastic human dummy to each team. The dummies had hollowed out chest, abdominal and forehead regions, "In each tank there is a brain, two lungs, a heart, a liver, a small intestine and a colon. Put each organ into the correct area in your container and your team wins. Each team's contestants will take turns jumping."

"I...I don't think I can do this," Allie told Chris.

"You must," Chris responded, "Who will win this challenge and get the big ship? Find out after the break!"

COMMERCIAL BREAK:

"When running a country, it's important to be a proper, law-abiding role model for the rest of the country. Republican Courtney Satella has always played by the rules and will always play by the rules when elected, working with both parties to make the country great for all. Democrat Duncan Tarun has been convicted of fourteen felonies and even served time in Juvenile Hall as a teenager. Duncan Tarun will never be fit to lead a country. He breaks too many rules. If you don't want a dirty criminal leading this beautiful country, vote for Courtney."

"I'm Courtney Satella and I approve this message, paid for by the Courtney Satella Super-PAC."

NOW BACK TO THE SHOW:

The thirteen remaining contestants were lined up on their respective sides.

"Alright," Chris announced, "I got a phone call telling me to require you to wear protective goggles because formaldehyde is an eye irritant, and I don't want anyone going blind, because that would make for a boring competition."

"You're so caring," Claire rolled her eyes from the Tigers' side.

"I know!" Chris replied, "Anyways, ready! Set! Go!"

Kellie and Drake dived into their respective tanks. Both of them sprung back up, attached to the bungee cords, empty handed. The two attached the cords to their teammates Claire and Draden.

"This is disgusting," Claire complained as she jumped into the tank, holding her breath. She dug around the tank, but could not find any body parts to put in her container.

Daiskue, however, pulled out a brown, triangular blob, "What is this?" he asked his team.

"That's a liver," Allie called out to Daiskue, "Put it in the chest area!"

Daiskue did as instructed and Allie was up next.

"I don't know if I can do this," Allie said, disgusted.

"I know you can," Drake snarled, pushing the brilliant blonde, who screamed on her way down.

Draden clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes.

"Careful," Sophia said, placing a hand on the muscular teen's shoulder, "Resist your urges."

Allie came up, empty-handed, "That was uncalled for," she glared at the bully.

"What are you going to do about it?" the bully asked Allie, raising his fist.

Draden clenched his fists tighter.

"Don't," Sophia told him, "She can handle herself."

Allie scoffed at the bully and walked to the back of the line.

"Well, I guess I'm up," Draden said to Sophia, attaching the bungee cord. He jumped into the tank and picked up a brain, which he put into the head section of the container.

On the other side, Kellie came up with a lung, completing the chest region of the Tigers' container.

"Quick," she told to Lucas, "We're in the lead."

"For Tatooine!" Lucas screamed as he fell into the tank, but the fat boy came out emmpty-handed.

Kellie face-palmed from the back of the line at Lucas.

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I'd really like to take Lucas with me to the end of the contest. He's a loser and he'll be easy to beat."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Lucas," Kellie said to the sci-fi nerd, "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Lucas asked.

"The teams are going to merge any day now," Kellie explained to Lucas, "I need some allies and I'd love for you to join me."

"Aren't you with that Jared kid?" Lucas asked.

"No," Kellie almost gagged thinking about that prospect, "And besides, I just want us to be allied in the contest."

"Um," Lucas said, "I'm not sure. Alliances don't really work out in this game."

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"Shoot! He's smarter than I gave him credit for!"

END CONFESSIONAL

Meanwhile, Claire picked up a colon from the tank and looked at Kellie talking up Lucas. As she moved to the back of the line, she glared at the beauty who merely waved back, smiling wickedly.

"You're on borrowed time," Kellie told Claire, "But I'm always accepting new alliance members."

"I wouldn't alliance with you if you were the last person in this competition," Claire snarled at Kellie.

"Suit yourself," Kellie shrugged, "but don't be surprised if you're the next one in the slingshot."

The Tigers were missing a brain and a large intestine in their container as Kellie started her turn again.

On the Lions' side, Angie picked up a heart and placed it in the chest region of the container, making the Lions only need a colon and an intestine.

The next couple contestants (Gregory, Sophia and Daiskue) all came out of the tank empty-handed and Allie was up for a second time.

"This is so disgusting," Allie shuddered.

"Am I going to have to push you again, you stupid blonde?" Drake asked Allie.

Allie back-handed Drake in the face and jumped into the tank and picked up a colon.

"Eew," Allie said, disgusted, "There's still poop in there!" she held the colon like it was contaminated and placed it into the abdominal area of her team's container.

"Just one more!" Drake smiled hungrily as he dived into the tank, "Damn, nothing," he cursed as he came out empty-handed.

"We win!" Peyton announced as she claimed the final part for her team's body.

"Oh really," Chris questioned, "Let me check your body."

Chris examined the Tigers' container, "Hmmm," he said to himself, "Is this the correct placement of all the organs? Um...I don't actually know where they're all supposed to go."

"You mean that you created a challenge," Allie said to the host, "and didn't even know what the end product was supposed to be?"

"Yeah, I just thought it would be really gross and I loved seeing your disgusted faces when you had to dive into formaldehyde," Chris sneered.

"So did we win the challenge?" Peyton asked politely.

"Hold on," Chris took out his smart phone and typed in _human body diagram. _When he pulled up a suitable picture, he examined it and compared the diagram to the Tigers' complete body, "It looks good enough!" Chris told the Tigers, "Tigers win!"

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"So let me get this straight, I dive into a tank of formaldehyde, _twice_ and we still lose the challenge? This game is so disgusting and demeaning that sometimes I wonder why I ever signed up for it. But I guess a million dollars will be enough to pay for a textbook or two when I go to college."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Challenge part 2," Chris announced, "This challenge is something I like to call Big Bad Boat Battle! It's very simple. All you have to do is sink the opponent's ship. Since the Tigers won the last challenge, they get the giant, 10-cannon pirate ship! The Lions get the flimsy, 6-cannon ship! You get 15 minutes to discuss your strategy."

LETHAL LIONS:

"Ok," Draden said to his team, "We're at a disadvantage here, so we need to have a good strategy in order to win this. Any ideas?"

Allie raised her hand.

"Besides the blonde," Drake sneered, but flinched after Draden raised his fist.

"What's your idea?" the muscular teen asked Allie.

"So, given that our ship is significantly smaller, it naturally follows that it's less cumbersome," Allie said.

"Cumbersome?" Drake asked, "Stop trying to sound smart, blonde!"

CONFESSIONAL: ALLIE

"How has Drake managed to stay in the competition for so long? Seriously! He's obnoxious, violent and nobody likes him! He is really getting on my nerves here!"

CONFESSIONAL: DRAKE

"Allie's close to freaking on me like she did with Ted. Pretty soon our team won't see her as a genius like they do now. They'll see her as a crazy, emotional wreck like I do."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Anyways," Allie ignored the bully, "If we rely on speed as opposed to just brute strength, we might be able to beat them.

"That...is brilliant," Daiskue told Allie.

"Thanks," Allie blushed and giggled.

"We should also shoot cannonballs upon turns," Sophia added, "Our cannons are on the sides of the ship."

Explain," Draden ordered.

"We need to make an effort to intentionally turn in front of the enemy's ship," Sophia explained, "As we do so, we should shoot from the side cannon. That will hit their ship head on and possibly sink it."

"Smart," Allie high-fived the taller girl, "I think we might actually have a chance."

TERRIFYING TIGERS:

"Alright," Claire said, the natural leader in her taking charge, "We may have an advantage here, but we still need to come up with a strategy to win."

"Shoot to thrill," Manny exclaimed, "Way to kill! I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will! Yeah!" Manny played the air guitar and head-banged, his ponytail flopping over his face.

"Rock out, brother," Lucas fist-bumped the rocker teen.

"Ok," Claire said, "I'll man the steering wheel."

"Alright," Peyton told her friend, "Should the rest of us man the cannons?"

"Yes," Claire responded, "I'm not quite sure about how to sail a ship. Anyone else know how?"

"No," came a chorus of responses.

"Just great," Kellie rolled her eyes.

"It's ok, girl," Jared put his arm around Kellie, who tried her hardest to pretend to enjoy it, "I'll save you from the sharks. Once I was swimming in the ocean and I found this big shark. I'm talking big, must have been four meters long, and he tried to bite me, so I punched him in the eye and he swam away, never to come back." he pulled up a pant leg to reveal a long scar, "This is where he bit me."

"Um...that's really cool," Kellie said.

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I am so sick of having to pretend to like losers like Lucas, Manny and especially Jared! But as long as they're voting with me, I can't afford to lose any of them. God, this game can be a pain sometimes."

END CONFESSIONAL

"It's time for aquatic warfare!" Chris announced, now dressed in his pirate outfit, "Yarr, me hearties, climb aboard yer ships and get ready ta duke it out pirate style, yargh!"

This earned a couple eye rolls from a few contestants.

"You know," Izzy said from behind Chris, "Your pirate voice really sucks!"

"Izzy!" Chris exclaimed, "Where did you come from?"

"I've been hanging out here for a couple days!" Izzy chirped happily, "This is a fun place! It's wild!"

"Really?" Chris raised an eyebrow, "It's an island in the middle of the ocean that's never been inhabited by people."

"I know!" Izzy's grin got wider, "Do you know how mad the park rangers get when you go to play with the elephants on the savanna? Here I can play with the elephants all I want! Have you ever swung on an elephant's trunk? It's fun!"

"You're crazy," Chris rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" Izzy beamed, "I love being crazy!"

"Um, yeah, can I get back to hosting?" Chris asked the crazy redhead,

"Depends are you going to use that awful pirate voice?"

"Yarr, why do ye dislike me pirate voice so much?" Chris asked.

"Because, me hearty," Izzy withdrew a cutlass from her skirt, "Yer pirate voice hurts my ears!"

"You want to fight, Blackbeard?" Chris growled, drawing his own sword.

"Yer sword be made out of plastic!" Izzy taunted, Ye ought to be arrested fer impersonating a pirate!"

"Whatever," Chris rolled his eyes, sheathing his toy sword, "Can we just get on with the challenge?"

"Yea!" Izzy grinned, "Oh boy! This'll be really fun!"

"Anyways, everybody get aboard your ships. Tigers get the big one. Lions get the little one."

The teams did as instructed.

"And...go!" Chris announced.

"So, does anyone know how to pilot a ship?" Claire asked the rest of the Tigers.

"Nope," came a chorus of responses.

The team noticed the Lions' ship was also still. They were having the same problem.

"You didn't even tell them how to sail the ships?" Izzy asked Chris, "You're really that bad at planning?"

"I thought they'd figure it out themselves," Chris shrugged, "It's not exactly rocket science."

"Ok," Izzy said, "Then how do you sail a ship?"

"Oh, I have no idea," Chris admitted.

"So _that's _why you didn't tell them how to sail the ships," Izzy concluded, "You were too dumb to teach them."

We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please bear with us.

COMMERCIAL BREAK:

"Republican Courtney Satella is a sore loser and always ready to freak out when she doesn't get her way. Just look at when she was booted off Total Drama. She always freaked out every time and refused to be eliminated. Democrat Duncan Tarun had no problem with his elimination every time it happened. He gracefully lost and left with his head held high. Will you vote for a candidate who refuses to do what she's told or someone who will always follow the rules?"

"I'm Duncan Tarun and I approve of this message. Paid for by money I stole myself."

END COMMERCIAL

"Alright," Chris announced, "It's finally time to actually start the challenge!"

"Oh boy!" Izzy cheered, "This is gonna be great!" she clapped.

"Alright," Peyton cranked up the engine on the pirate ship, "Claire, you got the wheel?"

"Yep!" Claire smiled, "Who's on the cannons?"

"Me," Jared replied.

"Me," Kellie said.

"Me," Manny said from the other side.

"Yep," Lucas said from behind Manny, "For Tatooine!"

"Alright! We're off!" Peyton exclaimed, "Are the cannons loaded?"

"Yep!" the contestants running the cannons all said.

"Remember not to shoot too early," Claire advised, "And be sure to tell me if you need to turn. We need to be communicating in order to win!"

LETHAL LIONS:

"What are you doing?" Drake, who had taken the wheel asked his teammates, "Shoot them!"

"We're waiting, dimwit," Draden snarled at the bully, "We can only shoot at certain angles and there's a limited amount of cannonballs!"

"I'm turning this around," Drake told his team, "Get the cannons ready or I'll beat your ass."

Each contestant at the cannons loaded cannonballs into the big guns.

"I don't think the little ship has a chance," Chris told Izzy.

"Aw, I don't know," Izzy shrugged, "The Lions might be able to do something. They have some pretty strong players."

"Want to make a bet?"

"You're on! Loser buys winner ice cream?"

"Deal!" Chris shook hands with the crazy redhead.

"Launch them!" Drake said.

"We're not in range," Allie told Drake, "We need to get closer."

"Blast the cannon!" Drake screamed at the blonde, "Shut your stupid mouth and shoot."

"I'm not shooting until we have a chance at hitting," Allie crossed her arms.

Drake abandoned the wheel to intimidate the young genius, "Blast the cannon now, or I'll shove you in there!"

"What are you doing?" Draden raised a fist at the greasy bully.

"Nothing," Drake started to sweat, "I'm just encouraging my teammates," he laughed nervously, "right, Allie."

Allie rolled her eyes at this. Drake subtly snarled at her, raising his fist.

"No," Allie said, "Everything's fine! It's all good!"

"I don't believe her," Draden said in Drake's face.

"Um, is anyone at the wheel?" Allie asked.

"Oh, crap," Drake and Draden cursed in unison.

CONFESSIONAL: DRAKE

"Draden's tougher than me. That's for sure. I need to make sure he's gone. After he's out of here, I'll be able to do whatever I want to these losers. But I don't just want to vote him off. I want to injure him. I want to see him hauled out of here utterly broken and humiliated."

END CONFESSIONAL

"Turn it!" Peyton screamed as the Tigers' ship was about to collide with the Lions' ship.

Claire quickly turned the steering wheel 360 degrees.

"Whew," Peyton wiped sweat from her forehead. The Tigers' ship ran perpendicular to the Lions' ship as Kellie discharged the cannon.

The cannonball barely grazed the side of the ship.

"No!" Draden shouted as the cannonball rocked the smaller vessel. The Lions' ship turned around and aligned with the Tigers' ship.

"Shoot!" Drake shouted, now at the wheel again.

There was no shot.

"Come on! Shoot!" Drake turned his head to the side of the ship to see Gregory fast asleep with Angie trying to shake him awake.

Drake face-palmed, "Wake up!" he bellowed at Gregory, but the lazy boy was still fast asleep, "Damn it! We missed our chance!" he cursed as the ship passed the Tigers'.

The Tigers turned the wheel and aligned with the Lion's ship and Kellie shot off another cannonball, this one hitting the Lions' ship squarely in the side, punching a sizable hole in the wood.

"Why's the ship falling?" Drake asked.

"It's filling with water," Allie said, "We're sinking!"

"We're sinking?" Drake asked, "We lost! Oh, man, guys! We're voting someone off!"

"We did not lose yet," Daiskue scowled, tightening his headband, "The ship is still afloat." The martial artist shoved Drake out of the way and took the wheel, a determined look in his narrow eyes, "We still have the chance to win."

"What are you doing?" Draden asked, partially out of curiosity and partially out of worry.

But Daiskue did not answer. He was far too focused to hear outside noise. He was in battle mode.

"Trust him," Allie said, "He's good at thinking on his feet," she blushed and then sighed.

Daiskue started to tail the Tigers' ship as the Lions' ship continued to sink. The rest of the Lions started to worry. They knew what Daiskue was about to do.

"If we cannot win now," Daiskue narrowed his eyes, "We will go to a tiebreaker."

"Oh, crap!" Peyton shouted at her team, noticing the Lion's ship behind her own, "They're gonna sink us!"

The Lions were violently rocked upon the collision. The Tigers, being on the bigger ship felt it a little bit less, but still felt the impact of the smaller ship shredding their own. Soon, all thirteen remaining contestants found themselves soaking wet in the ocean, surrounded by debris and slats of wood from the shredded vessels.

"Well," Chris said, "It looks like there's no clear winner thanks to Daiskue. So that means that it's tiebreaker time! And believe me, you all are going to regret pulling a fast one on me!"

The 13 remaining contestants met Chris at a Colosseum-like structure.

"Alright," Chris told the contestants, "Welcome to the Chris-osseum!"

"I haven't seen this building around here," Izzy said to the host.

"It's a big island," Chris shrugged, "We've built a couple buildings around here for a couple challenges. We figured it'd be a little boring to see you guys running around the jungle for 20 episodes."

"Alright!" Izzy seemed satisfied.

"Only one contestant from each team will be participating in this challenge," Chris explained, "Since Daiskue decided to be a wise guy, he'll be taking on this challenge for his team. For the Tigers, choose your bravest!" Chris sneered.

Peyton was the only one on her team who was willing to participate, in the loosest definition of the word "willing."

"Alright!" Chris announced, handing a syringe filled with a blue liquid to both contestants.

"Your tiebreaker challenge is a good old gladiator fight! Just like the Romans used to do!"

"Wait a minute," Drake said, a wicked smile spreading across his face, "Didn't the Roman gladiators compete naked?"

"Er, yes..." Chris said.

"You heard the man," Drake sneered at Peyton, "Take your clothes off."

Peyton responded by slapping Drake across the face so hard, it dislodged a tooth.

"We're not really getting naked, right?" Peyton asked, a little worried.

"No, don't worry," Chris replied, "You must fight the beast and inject the tranquilizer into it. First person to knock out the beast you will be fighting will win this challenge for their team!"

"What are we going to be fighting here?" Daiskue asked, a twinge of nervousness upon him.

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Chris sneered, "Release the beast!"

The door to the Colosseum opened and a stomping noise rattled the stadium. Most of the contestants went wide-eyed at the sight of the massive beast that stomped into the arena.

A massive elephant, at least 4 meters tall entered the center of the stadium.

"Alright!" Chris announced from the stands, "First person to tranquilize the elephant wins for their team!"

Daiskue and Peyton stepped into opposite sides of the arena, with the elephant in the middle.

"You're not really going to make us do this are you?" Peyton worried.

"Yep!" Chris replied happily, "Thank Daiskue! If he just accepted defeat instead of making a tie, you two wouldn't be here!"

CONFESSIONAL: DAISKUE

"I might have to watch out for Peyton because of this. I hope she is able to forgive, but my honor and my team are more important to me than a little dose of fear and pain."

CONFESSIONAL: PEYTON

"I think I know Chris's game. The teams are probably going to merge soon and he's trying to stir up drama between teams. I don't hate Daiskue for this. He probably had no idea this would happen. So it's all good."

END CONFESSION

Daiskue stared down the large elephant, syringe in hand. He attempted to stab it into the large animal's foot, but the elephant was fast and lifted its leg to avoid the tranquilizer. Peyton used this as her chance and attempted to plunge the syringe into the trunk, but was quickly swatted away by the large appendage.

Peyton flew across the arena and hit the edge. The contestants all winced and Drake clapped and laughed like the loser he was.

Peyton felt a sharp stabbing sensation in her thigh. When she examined her leg, she saw that she had actually injected herself with the tranquilizer. She found herself getting drowsy. She tried to fight it but eventually lost to her lethargy and passed out.

The elephant, upon seeing its downed enemy, stomped forward at Peyton, lowering its head, ready to impale her on its tusk.

"Why is it trying to kill her?" Kellie asked Jared, seeming more curious than worried, "She's not attacking anymore."

"That's a bull elephant, and I'm guessing it's hormonal," Jared told Kellie, "They're much more aggressive than usual when they're hormonal," the Australian said, much more worried than the femme fatale.

"No you don't!" Daiskue yelled at the beast. He roundhouse kicked the elephant in the face. The elephant then diverted its attention to the martial artist.

The elephant charged, but Daiskue swiftly dodged. He grabbed his syringe of tranquilizer and jumped on the elephant's back. The elephant thrashed around, trying to shake off Daiskue, but the martial artist was strong and unrelenting. He plunged the syringe into the elephant's back and the elephant thrashed around in pain from the piercing needle.

Daiskue jumped off the elephant's back, leaving the needle lodged inside as the elephant continued to flail and thrash before finally hitting the floor with a _thud_ that rattled the entire Colosseum. The Lethal Lions cheered as Daiskue bowed to his fallen opponent out of respect (He wasn't quite sure why he was bowing to an animal that was unconscious on the ground, but habit and a strong sense of honor forced him to do so).

"The Lethal Lions win!" Chris announced to the contestants in the stands, "Let's get Peyton out of here before the elephant wakes up. Hopefully she'll be awake to vote."

THAT NIGHT AT THE BONFIRE CEREMONY:

"It's time," Chris announced, "for one of the Tigers to go home. The votes have been cast, and boy, oh boy is this one gonna ruffle some feathers," Chris sneered sadistically, "As per usual, if I light your tiki torch, you're still in. If I don't, you must report immediately to the toss of shame."

CONFESSIONAL: KELLIE

"I'm not sweating this at all. I have Lucas, Jared, Manny and myself voting for Claire. We're in the majority here. And next time, we'll go for Peyton. This game is in the palm of my hand."

END CONFESSIONAL

Chris took his big tiki torch and dipped it in the fire to light it."The following contestants are safe:

Peyton

…

Manny

…

Jared

…

Kellie

…

Claire, Lucas, only one of you will be staying to see another day in the contest. The final spot of immunity will go to:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Claire."

"What?!" Kellie's response was not nearly as shocked as Lucas's, "There's got to be some sort of mistake! Claire's supposed to be going!"

"Nope," Chris said, "Three votes for Lucas, two votes for Claire and one vote for Jared."

"Which of you screwed me over?" Kellie screamed at her alliance-mates.

"Why don't you take a look?" Chris said.

VOTING CONFESSIONALS

CLAIRE: "I'm voting for Lucas. As much as Peyton and I hate it, Kellie is a strong player and we've decided to keep her on until we merge. We don't want to sleep outside, you know?"

PEYTON: "Claire and I talked and we're leaving Kellie on until the merge occurs, which should be soon. Lucas has done next to nothing since we've been here, so I'll vote for him."

KELLIE: "Claire is out of this contest. Nothing personal, but that's what happens when you cross me!"

LUCAS: "Kellie told me to vote for Claire, but she's really nice and I don't think I could bring myself to do it. I vote for Jared. Maybe if he's gone, I'll have a shot with her!"

MANNY: "Nothing personal, Claire, but Kellie told me to vote for you, so I'm sorry. Hope we get to rock and roll again someday. You're pretty cool.

JARED: "I cannot, in good conscience vote for Claire. She's just too nice. I'm voting for Lucas instead. He's pretty lazy and he's got eyes on my girl."

END VOTING CONFESSIONALS

"See," Chris said, his smug face becoming more and more desirable to punch, "Sorry Lucas. Time to get going!"

Nothing eventful happened when Lucas was fired off via the giant slingshot.

"You!" Kellie shrieked at Jared, "You betrayed my trust!"

"Sorry, Kellie," Jared pleaded, "I couldn't. I have a conscience! Claire's too nice."

"You're too nice as well," Kellie narrowed her eyes at the Australian tough guy, "And for that, you're on my hit list," she hissed.

CONFESSIONAL: JARED

"I've been around man-eating crocodiles, angry bears and hungry sharks and nothing compares to how dangerous Kellie gets when she's angry. Oh well, she was starting to make me a little uncomfortable anyways, but I need to find new allies. Maybe Claire would be willing to help me out since I saved her when voting time came around.

END CONFESSIONAL

This marks the halfway point of this story. Twelve contestants are already gone. Twelve more remain.

And the drama is only just beginning. Who will be eliminated next? You shouldn't be anywhere else but right here on Total! Drama! SURVIVAL!

Eliminated:

24th: Daniel

23rd: Tori

22nd: Emma

21st: Hanna

20th: Eric

19th: Melvin

18th: Dennis

17th: Sydney

16th: Ted

15th: Jessica

14th: Thomas

13th: Lucas

Remaining Lions: Draden, Drake, Allie, Daiskue, Gregory, Angie, Sophia (7)

Remaining Tigers: Peyton, Manny, Kellie, Jared, Claire (5)


End file.
